Tears of blood
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Sasuke tenía un serio conflicto emocional; por un lado quería ir en busca del idiota de Camil, matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a lastimar a SU dobe y luego golpear al francés por su estupidez, pero también quería permanecer al lado del rubio
1. El Ángel, El demonio y el artista

Este FF esta dedicado a todos los que sufren de la violencia intrafamiliar y a todos los mis hermanos homosexuales, ¡Acabemos con la Homofonía y la violencia intrafamiliar!

**Aclaraciones**: Este fic originalmente era de Yu Yu Hakuisho pero decidí cambiarlo a Naruto, a las que ya lo leyeron con anterioridad les aclaro que he cambiado algunas cosas n-n

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este FF, no es apta para menores de 16 años contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tears of blood**

**Capitulo 1 El Ángel, El demonio y el artista**

Naruto Namikaze, un joven rubio, de ojos azules, piel bronceada, perteneciente a una familia acaudalada del Japón, se había casado con un joven de largo cabello rojo de igual color de nombre Misuki Hajimi, miembro de una de las familias mas poderosas de toda Inglaterra, ambos se encontraban en Paris, celebrando su primera noche como un matrimonio.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto Misuki a su "esposo", mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, ambos se encontraban en la terraza da la suite presidencial, desde donde tenían una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel.

-Si es hermoso ttebayo –dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente al joven mas alto.

-Me alegra que te guste –le dijo mientras lo atraía en un abrazo protector para luego besarlo apasionadamente mientras lo llevaba ala cama, recostándolo en ella con sumo cuidado, despojándolo, en el proceso de sus ropas y disfrutando de cada milímetro de de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus ardientes carisias y besos, reclamando como suyo en cuerpo que se estremecía de placer, bajo el suyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Minato –llamo el rubio a un joven muy parecido a el aunque ciertamente mayor que Naruto

-Naruto, que bueno que hayas regresado –dijo el rubio mayor -¿Cómo estas? no esperaba verte tan pronto. El menor tan solo sonrió.

-¿Gustas acompañarme? –le pregunto ofreciéndole una de las sillas.

-Claro que si Dattebayo

A los pocos minutos uno de los meseros se les acerco para darles la carta, una vez que ambos ordenaron, este se marcho para cumplir el pedido.

-Dime, hermanito, ¿Cómo estuvo tu luna de miel?

-Fue mágica Dattebayo –le dijo ruborizándose un poco.

-Me alegro –dijo sinceramente.

-¿Y tú? –le pregunto de pronto el menor.

-¿Yo que? –inquirió confundido.

-¿Cuándo piensas casarte? –le pregunto sonriendo picadamente –Yo se que Itachi le encantaría que le propusieras matrimonio Dattebayo –le aseguro sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Si, bueno… yo… veras… -suspiro –No estoy listo para un paso tan grande como lo es el matrimonio –le respondió desviando la mirada como un vano intento para que su hermano menor no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Han sido pareja desde que tengo memoria –dijo el rubio –Alguno tendría que dar el primer paso ttebayo

-Bueno her-ma-ni-to, yo… es solo…

Dejaron de hablar cuando el mesero les trajo la comida.

-¿Es solo? –le pregunto Naruto tan pronto el mesero se fue -¿No me digas que no lo amas?

-Claro que lo amo –dijo rápidamente –Lo amo con todo mi ser y mas.

-¿Entonces?

-Tú sabes lo que yo pienso de los compromisos.

-Si, recuerdo que cuando tenías dieciocho, papá quiso que te casaras la hija de un acaudalado hombre de negocios y casi lo matas –recordó sudando una enorme gota.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados –Además él tuvo la culpa, si desde que era adolescente sabia que a mi no me gustaban las mujeres

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo miedo de que no sea la persona indicada o que arruine nuestra relación.

-Ya veo

-Aquí estas –llamo una voz al pelinegro.

-Sasuke –dijo sonriendo al ver al que lo llamaba, un joven de alto, cabello de color negri-azul, ojos negros y piel clara -¿Dónde demonios estabas? –le pregunto molesto –Te he esperado por DOS horas.

-¡Hay, lo había olvidado por completo! –dijo sudando gotita y riendo nerviosamente

-Hn –Sasuke se quedo mirando al rubio mas joven que acompañaba a Minato con cierto recelo.

-Naruto, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke, el es Naruto Namikaze, mi hermano menor.

Sasuke miro al rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Un gusto Namikaze Naruto –dijo en tono sensual

-El gusto es mío ttebayo n-n –dijo el rubio sonriendo –Disculpa, ¿Acaso eres familiar de Itachi-san?

-Es mi hermano.

-¿Su hermano? –repitió sorprendido, lo cierto era, que a pesar de que su hermano llevara muchos años de novio con el mayor de los Uchiha, desconocía por completo a cualquier miembro de la familia de su cuñado.

-Supongo que "este" no te lo dijo –habló Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor.

-"Este" tiene su nombre –dijo el mayor ofendido.

Los tres continuaron un largo rato hablando en el que hubo bromas, risas, miradas asesinas (no hace falta decir de parte de quien).

-¿Así que viviste en Francia? –le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

-Si, ahí están las mejores escuelas de arte…

-Con que aquí estabas Naruto –los interrumpió una voz masculina.

-Misuki –dijo el rubio feliz.

El pelirrojo parecía algo molesto al encontrar a su pareja con otro hombre.

-Hola, cuñado –saludo Minato.

-Hola Namikaze –dijo sin mirarlo, pues su atención estaba centrada en el chico de ojos negros.

-Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha, es hermano de mi novio.

-Es un placer... Uchiha –le dijo en tono frío, sin embargo el azabache no le respondió, tan solo le dedico una mirada de odio.

-Naruto tenemos que irnos –Ni tiempo le dio al rubio de contestar cuando el pelirrojo ya lo arrastraba ala puerta del restaurante.

-Ese sujeto no me agrada –dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… -dijo Minato –Maldigo el día que los presente.

-Responde, ¿Qué relación tiene ellos dos? –dijo en tono de haberlo exigido.

-Están casados –los ojos de Sasuke mostraron un extraño brillo de ¿tristeza? Antes las palabras de su cuñado.

-¿Desde cuando? –pregunto tratando de que su tono de voz sonara casual.

-Tres meses, tu hermano y yo fuimos sus padrinos –Minato lo miro directamente a los ojos -¿Por qué lo preguntas? –el azabache no le respondió, el rubio le sonrió tristemente

-Es mejor que no te ilusiones…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misuki arrastro a Naruto escaleras arriba, rumbo ala habitación que compartían, jalándolo del cabello.

-Misuki, me lastimas –se quejo el rubio, pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso a sus suplicas, sin consideración lo lanzo contra la cama, cuando este intento levantarse, el pelirrojo le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro que hizo un feo moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Misuki? –Naruto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, Misuki, la persona que decía amarlo lo estaba lastimando.

-¡Cállate! –le grito golpeándolo una vez mas para luego arrancarle la ropa salvajemente, Naruto estaba en estado de shock, no comprendía por que su amado le hacia esto.

Misuki, ato las manos del rubio a la cabecera de la cama, aprovechando la confusión de este, mientras lo besaba salvajemente, ferozmente, lastimando los delicados labios del ojiazul, rasgando la delicada piel, a tal punto que hacia sangrar las partes mas delicadas de sus suave y tersa piel.

-Misuki por favor –rogó el rubio mientras lloraba amargamente, pero el pelirrojo estaba fuera de si, concentrado en saciar sus mas bajos instintos.

Naruto continuaba llorando, y suplicando que se detuviera, repentinamente, el pelirrojo lo penetro de una solo vez, lastimando el interior de Naruto, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, al sentir como si su cuerpo se fuese a partir por la mitad, jamás, el rubio, había sentido dolor como ese, a tal punto que deseaba morir.

-¡Ahhh! –grito Naruto con cada salvaje estocada de su "esposo".

-¡Cállate! –le grito golpeándolo nuevamente asta hacerlo callar, una que no pudo hacer que dejara de llorar.

Finalmente el pelirrojo término dentro del rubio, irritando y lastimando aun mas su interior herido.

-Eso es para que nunca se te olvide que tú eres **mió**.

Misuki por fin lo soltó, se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación y de la casa, dejando a un muy lastimado, Naruto, no solo físicamente sino emocional mente, eran esa heridas las que tardarían o que jamás sanarían…

-Misuki… ¿Por qué? -lloraba amargamente el rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en su estudio, no había salido de el desde que regreso de comer con Minato y eso preocupaba a su hermano.

-No te preocupes amor –le dijo Minato a un hermoso joven de cabello negro grisáceo, largo y lacio, ojos negros para luego besar sus labios con ternura –Bien sabes que hace eso cuando esta inspirado.

-Si, pero nunca antes se había encerrado tanto tiempo –dijo el joven preocupado.

-Tranquilo estará bien.

Itachi suspiro con desgana

-Ese niño me va a sacar canas y arrugas –El rubio le sonrió para luego atraerlo en un abrazo protector

El celular del Namikaze comenzó a sonar.

-Mochi, Mochi… ¡¿QUE COSA?! –grito el rubio –Iré de inmediato –dijo y colgó.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Itachi con curiosidad.

-Se trata de la televisora –respondió robándose la sien.

-¿Qué con ella?

- Sakura quiere que vaya con ella –respondió en tono molesto, aunque quería mucho a su hermana, muchas veces lo desquiciaba.

-No se como tú y Naruto la soportan –dijo molesto.

-Para bien o para mal es mi hermana y como tal debo soportarla –le respondió en tono nada convincente.

-Aun así…

Minato se acerco a su pareja y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estaba apunto de completar su última obra, cuando lo termino, el mismo se sorprendió, nunca pensó ser capaz de crear algo que irradiara tanta ternura, dulzura y paz, pues sus anteriores obras, solo reflejaban lo negativo de la humanidad, era por ello que lo llamaban el artista oscuro.

Sasuke tomo la pequeña escultura de mármol entre sus manos, un hermoso ángel de largo cabellos, una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho y la otra extendida como si invitara a alguien a tomarla, su mirada era… ¿triste?, en sus labios había un sonrisa amable se encontraba sentado un lecho de rosas, a su lado había un pequeño zorro el cual parecía mirarlo con interés.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, esos brillantes zafiros y esos labios que invitaban a ser besados, aun continuaban en su mente.

-¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la mente? –se pregunto el artista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato se encontraba en la sala de juntas, esperando a su hermana, el estaba sentado en la silla que le correspondía al presidente de la compañía, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados cuando una mujer de estatura media, de cabello largo, color rosa, ojos verdes, entro al lugar.

-Hasta que te dignas ha aparecer –le reclamo el rubio sin cambiar su posición, la pelirrosa no le respondió -¿Para que me llamaste Sakura?

-Te pedí que vinieras por que tenemos serios problemas –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Lo se… -dijo abriendo los ojos –Naruto no se ha presentado y…

-¡¿Naruto?! –repitió molesta –No estoy hablando de ese marica.

El rubio se levanto de su silla, golpeado la mesa en el proceso.

-No te permito que te expreses de esa manera de nuestro hermano…

-Solo digo la verdad –le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Te recuerdo, Sakura que: yo soy el presidente de esta televisora y si quieres conservar tu empleo, será mejor que te guardes tus comentaros.

-No me amenaces... hombre… ¡oh, perdón! –dijo tapándose la boca con una mano –Mujer, es un pena que YO sea la única "normal" de la familia.

-Mira estúpida Homofóbica, si solo vas a decir tonterías, es mejor que te largues –le dijo enojado.

-Pero que carácter, hermanito

Minato no respondió, tan solo la miro con deseos homicidas.

-Mientras Naruto no se presente tú te encargaras de hacer los arreglos del nuevo programa –le dijo un poco mas calmado.

-Que bueno que sacaste eso a tema

-¿Por qué?

-Resulta que uno de los artistas que saldrían en el programa cánselo.

-Pues encárgate de eso.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu "cuñado" que salga en el programa? –le sugirió –Después de todo el es un artista reconocido mundialmente.

Minato miro a la pelirrosa para luego suspirar pesadamente. Una de las pocas cosas que agradecía era que su hermana ya no sintiera ese amor enfermizo por su cuñado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba en su habitación, había pasado horas desde que su mundo se vino abajo, se sentía atrapado.

-Naruto –esa voz hizo que el rubio se encogiera de miedo –Di-discúlpame –le dijo el pelirrojo colocando un hermoso ramo de rosas.

Naruto miro las rosas, y después a su "esposo", con mano temblorosa, las tomo, temeroso de ser golpeado si no lo hacia.

-En verdad lo siento, es que… cuando te vi con ese tipo deje que los celos me cegaran –le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla lastimada -¿Me perdonas? –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza.

Misuki le sonrió con ternura para luego depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Perdóname mi amor, te lastime… No merezco tu amor –le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y levantándose de la cama para irse, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

-No… la culpa fue mía… yo… tuve… la culpa… no me dejes –le suplico.

Misuki se acerco a su rostro para besarlo con ternura.

-Jamás te dejare…

Naruto se lanzo contra el abrazándolo y rompió en llanto, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente pero mas su alma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y su hermano se encontraban en el comedor, degustando una deliciosa cena preparada por el mayor.

-¿No me dirás en que estuviste trabajando? –le pregunto Itachi

Sasuke se sonrojo un poco pero lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a su estudio y le enseño la pequeña estatuilla de Ángel.

-Es hermosa, Sasuke –le dijo sorprendido, pues conocía muy bien el estilo de su hermano.

-Hn

-Dime, ¿Quién es la persona de quien te enamoraste? –Sasuke lo miro sorprendido –Soy tu hermano mayor y te conozco mejor que nadie –el menor se mantuvo callado –Te enamoraste de Naruto –no lo preguntaba lo afirmaba.

-Se que eso no podrá ser, el esta casado y yo… dedicado a mi arte…

Itachi miro a su hermano con tristeza, para después mirar de nuevo la estatuilla, esa pieza que mostraba ternura pero tristeza a la vez, era el alma de su creador.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí concluye el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado nn


	2. Jaula de oro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2 Jaula de Oro**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el comedor esperando a su "esposo" había pasado una semana desde el "incidente" y las heridas en su cuerpo ya no eran tan visibles, aunque, sobra decir, que las heridas emocionales aun estaban latentes y frescas.

-Señor –lo llamo uno de los sirvientes -¿Desea que le sirva ya?

-No, esperare a mi esposo –le respondió el rubio.

-Como diga –hizo una reverencia y se alejo nuevamente.

Unos minutos después llego Misuki.

-Misuki, que bueno que llegaste –dijo el rubio feliz.

-Lamento llegar tarde amor, pero ya sabes, las juntas –dijo el pelirrojo sentándose, a la mesa, en el lugar que le correspondía al jefe de la casa, inmediatamente los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la comida.

-Espero que te guste –dijo Naruto en tono alegre –Yo mismo lo prepare Dattebayo.

-Ángel –dijo en un tono que el rubio no pudo definir –No tenias que hacerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Minato se encontraba en la casa de su novio.

-Por favor Sasuke –dijo Minato en tono de suplica.

-No –le respondió el aludido cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-Por favoooor, es muy importante…

-No me importa si de esto depende tu vida –dijo Sasuke

-No seas malo –le dijo el rubio –Además, esto será bueno para tu carrera.

-¿Ese estúpido documental es bueno para mi carrera o para la tuya?

-Bueno, admito que este documental es importante, no solo para mí y para la televisora, también para ti.

-¿Y es bueno para mi porque?

-Por que te ayudara a promocionarte mas –dijo poniéndole ojitos de cachorro.

-Déjame pensarlo… -dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos –No…

En ese momento Itachi entro a la sala y algunas golosinas.

-¿Aun no ha ganado nadie? –pregunto el joven mientras servia el te.

-No –dijo Minato suspirando.

-Han estado en esto durante una semana, ¿No están cansados?

-No –dijeron los dos al unísono, Itachi suspiro pesadamente.

-Por favor…

-No…

-¿Si?

-No…

-Di que si…

-Que no…

-¡¡Ya! –dijo Itachi –Los últimos días, los he visto pelear y francamente ya estoy arto –dijo molesto –Así que Sasuke, Minato, trabajen juntos…

Los dos se encogieron en sus asientos, al ver el semblante molesto del joven.

-Lo que digas amor –dijo Minato sudando una enorme gota.

-Si no hay mas remedio –habló Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y sudando gotita.

-¡Gracias! –exclamo el rubio abrazándolo.

-Me alegra que hayan resuelto esto –dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Sasuke lo miro con cara de "esta me las pagan"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Naruto a Misuki, una vez ambos acabaron de comer -¿Qué te pareció?

-Bien –dijo en un tono nada convincente.

-¿No te gusto? –le preguntó desilusionado

-Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que cocinar no se te da –Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza –Pero el postre estuvo delicioso… -Naruto sonrió con felicidad, pues él se había esmerado en preparar el postre favorito de su amado Misuki, pastel de Fresas -¿Dónde lo compraste? Debes comprar en ese lugar mas seguido.

-Si, como digas –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No –le dijo levantándose de su lugar –Tengo que irme.

-¿Y puedo saber a donde vas?

-Voy a la oficina.

-Ángel, te he dicho que dejes ese ridículo trabajo, no necesitas trabajar

-Pero me gusta –protesto el rubio.

-Bueno, solo por que te quiero puedes ir.

Naruto no podía creer lo que le decía Misuki, ¿Acaso le estaba dando permiso para ir a trabajar? el rubio prefirió no decir nada, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto recién había llegado a la televisora cuando se topo con su hermana mayor en el estacionamiento, lucia realmente molesta, pero decidió ignorarlo, pues ese ya era su carácter normal.

-Pero miren lo que trajo el gato –dijo la pelirrosa en tono nada amigable.

-Hola, Sakura-neesan –dijo Naruto sonriendo amablemente.

-No tienes vergüenza –le dijo en tono indignando –Te vas por meses y cuando por fin regresas, llegas a la hora que se te da la gana.

-Lo siento –se disculpo.

-Un lo siento no arregla nada –dijo Sakura molesto –Gracias a ti, el idiota seudo artista, al que pediste salir en le documentalcillo ese, cancelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que escuchaste…

-Sakura, Naruto –dijo una voz masculina.

-Niichan –saludo el rubio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Ninguno le respondió –Acaso…. ¿hay una reunión y no me avisaron? –Nuevamente los dos se mantuvieron callados, la primera por que conocía el carácter del mayor y el segundo por que se sentía demasiado avergonzado –Y si ese es el caso… -prosiguió cruzándose de brazos -¿Por qué están en el estacionamiento?

-Me largo –dijo Sakura sin responder al rubio y se fue.

-Niichan –lo llamo levantando la mirada.

-¿Si?

-¿Es verdad que el pintor al que le pedí saliera en el documental cancelo?

-Si… -Naruto bajo la mirada –Pero no te preocupes, he conseguido a alguien mas –le dijo mientras ambos se encaminaba al ascensor.

-¿A quien?

-¿Has oído del Ángel oscuro? –Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido –Veo que si.

-Él es uno de mis pintores favoritos ttebayo –dijo –Pero no solo es un gran pintor sino escultor.

-Si, él es reconocido por sus pinturas que, a pesar de ser obscuras y tristes, están cargadas de una gran belleza.

-¿Pero como lo conseguiste? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar su interés.

-No fue fácil, Sasuke…

-¡¿SASUKE?! –exclamo –¿El hermano de Itachi ttebayo?

-Si –respondió algo sobresaltado por el grito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ya estaba instalado en el sed, donde seria las grabaciones del documental.

-Es hermoso –dijo la voz del rubio tras Sasuke.

El joven artista lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias...

-Ese cuadro es muy interesante ttebayo –le dijo el rubio acercándose a uno de los cuadros.

Sasuke se acerco a él y miro su cuadro, era un jardín, estéril, el cielo era gris como asemejando una tormenta, había un árbol marchito y muerto.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Renacer –dijo simplemente. El rubio lo sonrió y regreso su vista al cuadro, lo que evito que se diera cuenta del sonrojo de Sasuke, y entendió porque se llamaba renacer, en la base del árbol estaba un pequeño retoño.

Al poco tiempo comenzó la entrevista, y el rubio no se perdió nada de lo que el joven de ojos negros dijera.

Hubo algo que le llamo la atención, algo que la reportera le pregunto a Sasuke, "¿Por qué sus obras solo muestran tristeza y cosas negativas?" Alo que Sasuke respondió "Por que la mayor belleza muchas veces nace de la oscuridad"

Naruto no comprendió aquellas palabras, al igual que todos los que se encontraban en el estudio, pero el Uchiha no se digno a explicar sus palabras dejando a todos con la duda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto regreso a su casa y subió a su habitación, en donde estaba el pelirrojo sentado en la cama con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Hola Misuki –saludo el rubio.

-¿Sabes que hora es? –dijo molesto.

-Son las 10:00 p.m. Dattebayo –dijo el rubio mirando su reloj

-Exacto –dijo y se levanto enfurecido para hacerlo del cabello y lanzarlo contra la cama -¿Misuki?

-¡¡Cállate puta! –le grito colérico, como un demente que a perdido todo rastro de

-Yo…

-Si eres una puta –le escupió –Estoy seguro que me engañas, que te vas a revolcar con el primer tipo que se te ponga en frente.

-No soy…

Misuki no le dejo terminar pues lo abofeteo y salio de la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta, dejando a Naruto acostado en la cama derramando lagrimas de tristeza.

Estaba atrapado, estaba atrapado en una jaula de oro…

_Continuara…_


	3. Capitulo 3 Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3.- Descubrimientos**

Sasuke y su hermano caminaban por la calle, cuando de pronto, Itachi se detuvo, Sasuke miro su semblante feliz y miro en la dirección en que el lo hacia, encontrándose con dos hombres, ambos de cabello corto, que se comportaban como toda una pareja de enamorados, el joven artista regreso su mirada a su hermano.

-No me veas así Sasuke –le dijo sonriendo.

-Hn.

-Es solo que hace algunos años, ver a alguien como ellos, a la vista publica, seria razón de escándalo.

-¿No me dirás que te estas poniendo sentimental aniki? –le preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Eso no es verdad Sasuke –le respondió el aludido con los ojos entrecerrados con tono ofendido.

-Si claro –dijo para luego adelantarse y dejar a su hermano.

Los dos continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron ha lo que, a simple vista, parecía ser una mansión, pero en la entrada tenia un letrero "Nuevo amanecer", los dos entraron y fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello azul, piel clara y ojos azules.

-Konan-sama, buenas tardes –saludo Itachi de forma cortes.

-Buenas tardes Itachi-chan –dijo la mujer para luego posar su mirada en Sasuke.

-¿Recuerda a mi pequeño hermano, Sasuke? –preguntó Itachi.

-Oh, vaya, como has crecido –dijo la mujer –Parece como si fuera ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales, por cierto, ¿Aun tienes ese lindo lunar cerca de la ingle y ese lindo traserito redondito? –dijo divertida haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara.

-Tan molesta como siempre anciana –gruño el azabache desviando la mirada para evitar que su hermano y la mujer vieran sus mejillas rojas.

-Sasuke –lo regaño Itachi.

-Bueno entremos de una vez –dijo la mujer.

Los tres entraron a la gran mansión, caminaron por los pasillos, cuando de pronto, unos niños salieron de, solo dios sabe donde y corrieron a abrazar a Itachi.

-¡Itachi-sama! –exclamaron los pequeños.

-Hola chibis –les dijo Itachi poniéndose a su altura -¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien –dijeron al unísono.

-Miren, les presento a mi hermano, Sasuke –dijo el joven –Él será su maestro de arte.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-sensei –corearon los pequeños.

-Sasuke, ellos son Shura, Kouji y la pequeña Seika –dijo el joven

El menor de los Uchiha tan solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Niños, vayan a jugar, los adultos tenemos asuntos que arreglar –les dijo Konan.

-Como diga Konan-sensei –dijeron los pequeños y se fueron.

-¿Y esos mocosos? –preguntó el menor Uchiha

-Son solo algunos de los tantos niños que vivieron en una familia con violencia intrafamiliar –le respondió Konan con tono melancólico.

-Aquí les damos atención médica y psicológica, además de ayudar a sus madres a aprender algún oficio para que puedan mantenerse a ellas y a sus hijos –dijo Itachi.

-En pocas palabras aquí es una beneficencia –comento Sasuke en tono casual.

-En eso te equivocas Sasuke-kun, este lugar es un centro de ayuda solamente.

-Es por eso que te pedí que vinieras –Sasuke la miro confundido -Los pequeños necesitan distraerse un poco e intentar olvidar el dolor que sus padres les causaron.

-En pocas palabras quieren que yo sea su distracción –a Sasuke aquello no le agradaba para nada, pero si era algo que le pedía su hermano no podía negarse

-Así es –le respondió Itachi

-Ya que –habló con tono resignado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke caminaba por los corredores de lo que, en un tiempo fue su hogar. El lugar que lo vio nacer y crecer, de pronto, se detuvo en una de las puertas al escuchar voces, abrió ligeramente la puerta, lo suficiente para ver y no ser visto.

-"La violencia muchas veces llega a pasar la línea que divide el daño físico al psicológico" –escucho Sasuke de una mujer morena, sentada en una silla junta a otras mujeres y hombres que hacían un circulo.

-"¿Por qué sucede esto?" –preguntó un hombre joven que tenia la cabeza vendada y un parche en el ojo –"¿Acaso somos tan malos que merecemos esto?" –preguntó con voz lastimera.

-"Ante todo, deben entender que ustedes no tienen la culpa, nadie merece ser golpeado" –le respondió la morena.

-"¿Pero porque?" –le preguntó el mismo joven.

-"Por desgracia la culpa de esto es de quien cría" le respondió la morena –"Si un pequeño crece en una familia, en el que, por ejemplo, su padre golpea a su madre y/o a el mismo, este pequeño tendera a repetir lo mismo en su adultez".

Sasuke cerro la puerta, se recargo en la pared, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Sasuke –lo llamo la voz de su hermano haciendo que este se sobresaltara -¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Itachi.

-¿Qué hacen en esa habitación?

-Es una terapia que tienen los que sufrieron violencia en sus familias.

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres que entremos? –Sasuke la miro como diciendo ¡¿Estas loco?!

-Vamos, es bueno, no es importante que todas las personas sepan de estos temas.

-¿Tengo que? –pregunto como un pequeño.

-Si –respondió sonriéndole.

Al final, Sasuke se resigno y acepto entrar, siendo recibidos por el grupo con calidez y cariño.

-Hermanas y hermanos, hoy tenemos el honor de tener entre nosotros a uno de de nuestros principales benefactores y también director de la fundación –habló la morena.

-Hola es un placer –dijo Itachi –Quiero presentarles a mi hermano, Sasuke. Él ha sido tan amable en sacrificar sus vacaciones para darles clases de pintura a nuestros niños.

Los allí reunidos aplaudieron al menor de los Uchihas, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo en este.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en casa de sus padres, tomando el té y hablando, principalmente de Misuki, el esposo de Naruto.

-Sigo diciendo que ese "joven", Misuki no es bueno para ti, bebé –le dijo una mujer rubia, ojos azules y de grandes atributos, algo madura, vestía una falda de color rosa y una blusa blanca de manga larga color blanco que resaltaba sus grandes atributos, su nombre era Tsunade.

-Pero madre –replicó Naruto –Misuki es maravilloso conmigo ttebayo –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo no creo absolutamente nada de lo que dices –le corto la rubia –Ese chico no es el indicado para ti hijo, es una mala semilla y no me da nada de confianza –dijo la mujer.

-Madre, te equivocas ttebayo –dijo Naruto –Soy yo el que no soy digno de él…

-No digas tonterías –lo regaño la mujer –Tú eres un gran partido –Tsunade suspiro –Si tan solo encontraras a alguien bueno como Itachi y Lee, tu padre y yo podríamos morir tranquilos.

-¿No estas exagerando madre ttebayo? –dijo el rubio sudando gotita, la verdad era que tanto su madre como padre, a pesar de estar cerca de los cincuenta años, aun lucían jóvenes, en especial Tsunade.

-Tu madre tiene razón Naruto –le dijo un hombre peliblanco y ojos negros, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga color blanco y una corbata negra su nombre era Jiraiya.

-Ero-sennin, tu también ttebayo –protesto el rubio antes de recibir un golpe por parte de su progenitor.

-¡¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!! –le gritó molesto.

-Comprende que nuestro anhelo mas grande es que ustedes, nuestros amados hijos, tengan a alguien bueno, que los ame y los cuide cuando nosotros nos hayamos ido –dijo la rubia mientras le daba un golpe al peliblanco para que se callara.

-Por tus hermanos no nos preocupamos, ellos ya tienen ala persona perfecta para ellos -le dijo Jiraiya –Solo nos preocupas tú.

-Misuki es maravilloso, soy yo quien no vale nada, quien no es digno de alguien como el –dijo Naruto bajando la mirada.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos preocupados, aquel comportamiento no era normal en su querido hijo, definitivamente algo malo pasaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la televisora, cuando alguien la llamo.

-Minato, tiempo sin verte –dijo una voz falsamente amigable.

Era un hombre de larga cabellera negra, piel de un blanco casi cadavérico, ojos cual serpiente.

-Orochimaru –gruño Minato al ver al pelinegro -¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en Norte América.

-Pues, como vez he regresado –le dijo sonriendo con prepotencia –Y dime… ¿Aun sigues saliendo con el hermano de ese sequicito ser?

-Si te refieres a Itachi –dijo molesto –Si y haz el favor de referirte a Itachi y a Sasuke por sus nombres.

-Como sea…

-¿Ha que has venido?

-Vine a resolver unos asuntos y decidí pasar a saludar.

-Ya lo has hecho… adiós….

-Bien, me voy, adiós "zo-rri-to"

-No vuelvas a decirme así –gruño molesto y con deseos homicidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era de noche y los dos hermanos se encontraban en su casa disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

-Pronto será el aniversario de los señores Namikaze –Sasuke la miro confundido, Itachi le sonrió –Los padres de Minato y Naruto cumplen 50 años de casados n-n

-¿Y a mi que? –pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa, aunque la verdad era que si le interesaba, pues, después de la muerte de sus padres, los Namikaze los habían ayudado para que no terminaran en un orfanato.

-Sasuke –lo reprendió su hermano –Los señores Namikaze fueron tus primeros admiradores y los que compraron tus primeras obras –le recordó –Hablare con Lee-san para ponernos de acuerdo para la celebración –Sasuke lo miro interrogante.

-Lee-san es el esposo de Sakura, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

¿Cómo podría olvidarse de aquella mocosa que se la pasaba acosándolo cuando eran niños? Aunque también se preguntaba: ¿Quien seria aquel pobre diablo que termino casado con esa lunática?

-¿No deberían hacerse cargo el idiota y los otros dos? –gruño molesto.

-Sasuke, no le digas así a Minato –lo regaño Itachi.

-Da igual –le dijo en tono aburrido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato se encontraba en su oficina, el ver a Orochimaru le había traído un mal sabor de boca, el que ese hombre estuviera de nuevo en la ciudad no podría significar nada nuevo.

-¿Que es lo que pretenderá esa maldita serpiente? –se preguntó el rubio –Hn. Sea lo que se, no puede ser nada bueno –Se dijo mientras se servia un poco de licor.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que ese bastardo volviera a lastimar a su amado y a su cuñado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ese niño ha crecido para convertirse en un gran hombre –dijo Konan, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-Si –le respondió Itachi sonriéndole.

Ambos se encontraban observando como el joven pintor daba su clase a unos muy atentos pequeños.

-Es un gran maestro –dijo la mujer –Estoy segura que Mikoto-sama y Fugaku-sama estarían orgullosos de su pequeño –Al escuchar el nombre de sus padres el pelinegro bajo la mirada.

-Estoy seguro que si –dijo el joven –En especial mamá.

-Tu madre era una gran cantante –le dijo Konan –Y muy hermosa, al igual que tú, ¿sabes? –Dijo –Casa vez que veo a tu hermano y a ti, es como si los viera a ellos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que la joven morena que había dado la platica a la que ambos hermanos habían asistido, apareció.

-Itachi-san –la llamo la morena

-Dime, Sandra.

-Alguien lo busca, se encuentra en su oficina.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Konan.

-Dijo que su nombre era Orochimaru –Al escuchar ese nombre, Itachi apretó los puños.

-Gracias Sandra –dijo el joven –Iré en un momento.

La morena asintió y se marcho.

-¿Orochimaru? –repitió Konan mirando al Uchiha preocupada.

-En un momento regreso Konan-sama –dijo Itachi un tanto molesta –Iré a ver que quiere esa… serpiente

Konan miro sorprendida al joven mientras se alejaba, pues jamás había escuchado que Itachi se expresara de esa manera de ninguna persona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi entro a su oficina en donde Orochimaru lo espera sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del pelinegro.

-Itachi –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Orochimaru… -dijo simplemente mientras tomaba asiento frente a la serpiente -¿A que debo el "gusto" de verte? –le preguntó molesto.

-Solo vine a saludar –dijo mientras miraba la fotografía que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, la tomo entre sus manos para apreciarla mejor, en ella aparecía Itachi con un hermoso traje, a su lado se encontraba el rubio vestido con un traje de ejecutivo negro, traía puestos unos lentes, a sus espaldas se encontraba una pasarela.

-Recuerdo ese día, salio en varias revistas de moda… -dijo el hombre –Fue un gran momento para ti, ¿Verdad?

-Si… -dijo para luego quitarle la foto, bruscamente –Dime, ¿Por qué haz venido? –le preguntó –Dudo mucho que sea para "saludar", como dices.

-Que carácter, según recuerdo no eras así –le reprocho -¿El haberte retirado del modelaje te a amargado?

-El que haya dejado de ser modelo o no es asunto mió y solo MIÓ.

-Escuche que lo dejaste para convertirte en diseñador y que tus creaciones son muy famosas –dijo Orochimaru sin prestarle atención al Uchiha.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Dime Itachi, ¿Tú lindo y apetecible hermano esta aquí en Japón? –Como respuesta, Itachi golpeo el escritorio con el puño, levantándose de golpe.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a el o te juro que yo mismo te matare!

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo Orochimaru con seriedad –Si no tuviste el valor de hacerlo esa vez, dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo ahora.

-Pruébame y lo sabrás –siseó.

Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado.

-En todo caso… -dijo levantándose –Como te dije, solo vine a saludar.

-Ya lo haz hecho… ahora haz el favor de retirarte.

-Lo haré, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver –dijo y se fue.

Itachi se dejo caer nuevamente en su asiento y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al aire –¿No le vasto lo que hizo en el pasado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina con su hermano, discutiendo sobre la fiesta que sus padres solían dar el día de su aniversario.

-Lamento que Sakura y yo te hayamos dejado todo el trabajo Minato –le dijo el rubio menor apenado.

-No te disculpes Naruto –le dijo el mayor –Además, no fui yo quien hizo los arreglos.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces quien?

-Itachi y Lee.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó el rubio -¿Y que es lo que prepararon?

-No lo se, me dijeron que era una sorpresa –le respondió la rubio –Ya conoces a Itachi, le gusta dar sorpresas.

-Si es verdad –dijo Naruto.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó su hermano.

-No –le respondió Naruto un tanto nervioso -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo se, es solo que, tus ojos no brillan como antes, sin mencionar…

-Estoy bien… enserio –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Minato no le creyó pero decidió no decir mas, pues la verdad saldría a la luz, tarde o temprano, pero solo esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, ya que si lo eran, su pequeño hermano corría un gran peligro.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir –le dijo Minato –Tengo una reunión en media hora.

-Esta bien –dijo dedicándole una de sus falsas sonrisas, el rubio mayor suspiro.

-Naruto, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo si tienes algún problema, sea cual sea yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Naruto lo miro sin entender porque su hermano le decía eso, como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa triste y se fue, dejando al kitsune solo y confundido.

¿Acaso el sabia que Misuki?... no, no podía ser, el había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para ocultarlo, era imposible que su hermano se hubiese dado cuenta, Naruto sacudió su para desaparecer las ideas que, en ese momento pasaban por su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato iba rumbo a su oficina cuando se encontró con un hombre, un poco mas bajo que el, cabello parado de color plateado, ojos negros, uno de ellos oculto traía oculto el rostro por una bufanda, usaba una gabardina café claro.

-Kakashi –dijo el rubio sonriéndole –Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola Minato –dijo el hombre.

-Llegaste a media hora después de la hora –dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca –Es un verdadero record para ti.

El peliplata tan solo ojito feliz.

–Bien pasemos a mi oficina, por aquí.

El rubio guió al joven hasta su oficina, en donde ambos tomaron asiento, el peliplata, frente al escritorio y el rubio frente a este.

-Y bien Minato… -comenzó a hablar Kakashi –Mi asistente me dijo que querías hablar con migo.

-Así es… -dijo mientras miraba unos documentos en su escritorio –Debo admitir que me intereso mucho tu nueva obra, al igual que los productores.

-¿En serio? –preguntó entusiasmado.

-Así es… Y me gustaría que se llevar acabo el próxima mes.

-Sin mas no recuerdo el próximo mes se celebrara el día internacional de la no violencia

-Así es, y que mejor forma de celebrar ese día que tu obra.

-Te lo agradezco Minato.

-No tienes porque –le dio mientras le sonreía –Bueno, solo nos queda hacer los arreglos necesarios, Bueno es todo por el momento.

-Entonces me retiro –dijo Kakashi levantándose de su lugar –Nos veremos después.

-Cuídate Kakashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en su estudio, nuevamente se había encerrado, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre y preocupaba a su hermano.

El menor se encontraba terminando su última obra, esta vez había optado por la pintura.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado, dejo el pincel en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado, junto con las pinturas y otros pinceles que había utilizado para hacer su nueva obra de arte, miro su obra, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de lo que había creado.

Era el mismo ángel, que había esculpido, esta vez, el ángel se encontraba sentado, rodeado de infinidad de rosas de distintos colores, pero, también, por espigas que se clavaban en su bronceada piel, que lo herían, sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza, dolor, pero también una gran ternura, como si aquel dolor que le causaban las plantas no fuera mas que una simple molestia, sus largos cabellos dorados caían por su espada y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro, manchándose con la sangre que resbalaba por su perfecto rostro, sus manos se encontraban en su pecho, con una rosa blanca entre las manos, sus alas estaban extendidas y eran de un blanco pulcro, que casi resplandecía con luz propia.

-¿Por qué es que mi estupido corazón no entiende? –gruño el artista –El esta casado, fuera de mi alcance.

El joven arista cerro los ojos pesadamente y suspiro, se tranquilizo un momento para luego abrirlos de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke! –escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta -¡Abre esta maldita puerta o te juro que la echare abajo aun si eso significa que tu hermano me asesine!

Sasuke suspiro nuevamente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un joven alto, cabello corto de color rubio, ojos verde claro, vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga color blanco.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan escandaloso? –le reprocho el pelinegro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No soy escandaloso –se quejo el rubio –Solo alegre –agrego con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Hn, en todo caso –dijo Sasuke -¿Qué haces aquí Camil?

-Pero que pregunta –le dijo –¿Acaso se te olvida que pronto será la exhibición?

-Lo se-gruño mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana de su estudio y miraba el horizonte.

-¿Y ahora? –dijo mirándolo confundido –Creí que estarías contento –dijo –Antes de llegar aquí estabas "emocionado" de tener la galería mas famosa del Japón solo para ti –dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente –Y ahora estas peor de lo normal.

-¿Peor?

-Tú sabes, mas serio, mas gruñón, mas… triste.

-No es tu asunto.

-Sasuke… Soy tu representante, tu amigo, nos conocemos desde la escuela de arte –dijo –Y como tu amigo, me preocupo por ti.

El joven pintor suspiro y miro al rubio.

-Camil… ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado de alguien que sabes es inalcanzable? ¿Alguien prohibido? ¿Haz amado con tal intensidad que te quema? ¿Qué te cala el alma?

-Yo… bueno… wuau… no se que decirte –dijo –Sasuke, pero dime: ¿Por qué dices que es prohibido?

-Porque él esta casado.

-¿Él? –repitió –Vaya, no pensé que te gustaran los hombres –Sasuke le dedico una mirada asesina –Eh, no digo que sea nada malo, al contrario todos somos heteroflexibles como dice Horacio Villalobos –comentó con tono alegre.

-Desde que fuimos a México y viste ese programa, hablas muy raro.

-No puedo evitarlo me en-can-ta-ron sus programas, en especial "había una vez desde gayola y válvula de escape" –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y casi babeando.

-No cambias –suspiro pesadamente.

-Pero bueno, ¿Quién es él?

-Es el hermano del odioso –gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-¿La odioso? –repitió –Ahhh, no tengo idea de quien hablas –dijo aun sonriendo.

-Minato… -gruño molesto

-Ah… ¡TE ENAMORASTE DEL DEMENTE HOMOFÓBICO DE SAKURA!

-No idiota –dijo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y mirándolo con odio.

-Oye que salvaje –se quejo el rubio.

–Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, Sasuke es mujer.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó incrédulo –Pues con lo plana que esta yo creí que era un chico –dijo sudando una enorme gota y sonriendo nerviosamente –Bueno entonces, ¿De quien?

-De… Naruto…

-¿Naruto?... Ah, ya, el papazote rubio –dijo mientras ponía cara de pervertido –TE entiendo hermano, por el cometía el peor sacrilegio de todos y dejaba a mis conquistas sin chistar

-Hn no cambias –le reprocho mirándolo con molestia.

-¿Qué?, ten en cuenta que soy como las obras de arte –dijo sonriendo –Para ser disfrutado por todos los que quieran y seria un pecado mortal pertenecerle a uno –dijo melodramático.

Sasuke lo miro de forma asesina

-Pero bueno, no sabia que te gustaran lo casados –dijo mientras le picaba las costillas –Y nada mas y nada menos que el esposo de Hajimi

-Deja de hacer eso baka –lo regaño con molestia.

-Jejeje –río como bobo.

-Hn –gruño.

-Etto, no te enojes amigo, te vas a arrugar –dijo sudando gotita –Bueno cambiando de tema por el bien de mi integridad física –dijo -¿Qué obras piensas exponer?

-Las que quieras, me da igual.

El rubio le sonrió y comenzó a vagar por el estudio, hasta que, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña estatuilla de mármol.

-Un ángel… -dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y la miraba detenidamente

El rubio se sorprendió de su belleza y magnificencia, de la paz, el amor, la dulzura, pero sobre todo, la ternura que reflejaban aquellos ojos, hipnotizado por aquel objeto, la tomo delicadamente la mano que le era ofrecida por el ángel, como si lo invitara a seguirle.

-¡Suéltala! –le dijo Sasuke mientras le quitaba la estatuilla delicadamente.

-Es hermosa… es sublime, no… no hay palabras para describir su belleza y perfecciono –dijo asombrado –Es sin duda la mejor de tus obras.

Sasuke no le respondió, tan solo coloco la escultura en la pequeña almohadilla en la que la había colocado después de crearla.

-Es sublime, encantadora, parece tan… real, Sasuke, por favor, dime que será tu obra central –le pidió –Que la presentaras en la exposición.

-No… -dijo secamente.

-Pero…

-No quiero que nadie lo veo…

-¿Por que?

-No quiero que nadie veo lo que yo vi en esos ojos –Camil miro a su amigo con comprensión.

-Esta bien, pero hazme un favor –le dijo posando sus manos en los hombros del artista –Sal mas, mantén tu mente ocupada un otras cosas, así te dolerá menos el pensar en el.

-¿Y funciona? –le pregunto mirándolo con desconfianza.

El rubio guardo silencio un largo rato.

-… para nada… -respondió finalmente, sonriéndole a su amigo con nerviosismo.

-Hn baka –gruño para posteriormente darle un golpe en la nuca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para salir con su "esposo"

-¿Ya estas listo? –le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Si… -respondió el rubio con un dejo de temor.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.

-Si…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camil miraba a su amigo con seriedad, algo no muy habitual en él.

-¿Te animas? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Esta bien… supongo que necesito despejar mi mente.

El rubio le sonrió.

-Te encantara ese restaurante Sasuke, la música, la comida… -dijo el rubio –Pero lo que mas me encanto fueron los meseros, vaya que hay para escoger.

-¿Tu solo piensas en sexo? –le dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, también en arte.

-Eres un caso perdido.

Silencio…

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ya o perderemos la reservación.

-Como sea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y su amigo se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, el bullicio de la gente hablando y la dulce melodía de la música de violines se mezcla con el relajante sonido del agua de una pequeña cascada artificial, el lugar sin duda era muy romántico, el tipo de sitio perfecto para una pareja de enamorados.

-Dime una cosa –dijo Sasuke mirándolo con cierto enojo.

-¿Si?

-Aquí vienes con tus citas –le preguntó mirándolo con deseos homicidas.

-Eh, solo con las del domingo pasado –sonrió nerviosamente.

-No soy una de tus conquistas –le dijo fríamente –Que te quede claro.

-Etto, no te enojes Sasu-chan –le dijo el rubio comenzando a temer por su seguridad –Tú eres mi amigo y representado –le aclaro –Además, no eres mi tipo –agrego sudando varias gotitas.

-¿No aprecias tu vida, verdad? –El rubio sudo gotita nervioso.

Silencio…

-Eh, bueno –dijo Camil –Ya pensaste bien lo de la exposición, recuerda que esto será una oportunidad para ti –comentó en tono alegre.

-Camil… –dijo el joven artista –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro! –habló sin perder esa chispa de alegría.

-Cuando… nos conocimos, tú sueño era convertirte en el escultor mas famoso del mundo… -dijo mirándolo seriamente -¿Por qué dejaste tu sueño?

-Bueno… -Camil bajo la mirada con un dejo de melancolía –Veras, cuando tú regresaste a Japón para pasar las vacaciones con familia… yo decidí hacer lo mismo y fui a visitar a mi hermano mayor, el cual era mi única familia –el rubio hizo una pausa para beber un poco de vino –La pase muy bien con él, hablamos y tratamos de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero después de una semana… la mansión se incendio…yo no me encontraba en la casa pero…

-Él si… -finalizo Sasuke en tono neutro.

-No sobrevivió a ese accidente –dijo –Y desde ese momento… no pude volver a esculpir… pero tampoco quería dejar el mundo del arte.

-¿Por eso me pediste ser mi representante?

-Si… -fue todo lo que dijo.

-Gomen ne –se disculpo Sasuke –No era mi intención recordarte algo tan triste.

-Esta bien… -le respondió para luego recuperar su animo –¡Hay que llamar al mesero! ¡Muero de hambre!

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa, que, aunque pequeña era muy significativa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en el baño del restaurante, lavándose las manos, cuando un hermoso rubio de larga cabellera entro en el lugar.

-Sasuke-san –dijo el rubio entre sorprendido y nervioso, pues, desde aquel documental, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese artista.

-Hola… -fue todo lo que le respondió.

-No esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

-Lo se… En realidad no acostumbro este tipo de lugares.

-Supongo que su pareja insistió en venir

-No tengo pareja –le respondió, dignándose a mirarlo –En realidad, mi representante y amigo insistió en venir.

-Ya veo…

Silencio…

-Supe que habrá una exposición en la galería Mitsuru y que será exclusiva de sus obras

-Si… -le dijo –Es la razón principal de mi regreso…

-Estoy seguro será un gran evento… -le dijo

-Si…

-Bueno… me tengo que ir… mi esposo me espera –

-Bien…

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente mientras se miraba al espejo, aunque solo había visto al rubio un par de veces, había notado que su mirada esmeralda ya no tenia el mismo brillo de la primera vez, poco a poco se había ido apagando, como una vela que se extinguía lentamente

-¿Qué te esta pasando mi kitsune?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El francés miro a su amigo, aun sorprendido por el cuadro que este había pintado, una verdadera joya del arte sin duda alguna.

-Es hermoso… -dijo con ojos grandes y llorosos y en forma de chibi.

-Me alegro que te guste –dijo mientras cubría su obra con una manta –Porque será mi obra centrar en la exposición.

-Pero Sasuke… -intento protestar el extranjero.

-Después puedes quedarte con ella, eso si lo deseas –le dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Gracias hermano –dijo para luego vararlo y comenzar a restregar su mejilla contra la de Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame! –decía el ojinegro tratando de liberarse.

-Nop –le dijo como un niño pequeño.

-¡Camil!

-Es bueno ver que ustedes se lleven tan bien –dijo una voz.-

-Itachi, mi bello jazmín –dijo el extranjero soltado de golpe a Sasuke para tomar las manos del pelinegro y besar el dorso de una de sus manos -¿A que debemos este gran honor mi hermoso Jazmín?

-¿Tu? –dijo Sasuke y Minato quien acababa de entrar

-Para tu información, intento de casanova barato –le dijo la rubio celosa –Itachi es MI novio y no quiero que te le acerques

-No te enojes Mina-chan, y se compartido.

-Lo que te voy a compartir es otra cosa.

-Me alegra que se llevan tan bien –dijo el ex modelo sonriéndoles

Sasuke y Minato lo miraron con dos enormes gotas y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Así es mi bello jazmín

-¿A que han venido?

-A informarles que su exposición será cubierta por mi televisora.

-¡Fantastic! –exclamo Camil –Por favor mi dulce jacinto que tomen mis mejores ángulos, es decir todos –sonrió.

-Que ego tan pequeño tienes Camil –dijo Sasuke en sarcasmo

-Ya lo se –dijo sonriendo –Cualquiera pensaría que siendo alguien tan arrebatadoramente hermoso, apuesto, inteligente, atractivo, sexy, buen mozo, guapo, en pocas palabras, un dios hecho mortal, tendría el ego por los cielos pero no.

-Si tú lo dices –agrego Minato con una enorme gota y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, vamos a almorzar –dijo Itachi –seguramente están hambrientos

-Claro mi bello jazmín –dijo el extranjero –Pero, entonces, permítame invitarlos al mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad

-De hecho Camil-san, yo ya he preparado el desayuno –dijo el Uchiha mayor –Pero si usted prefiere…

-No, no mi bello Jazmín, todo lo que tus hermosas manos tocan se convierte en regalo de los dioses –dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos –Además de que tu comida no se compara en nada a algo tan vulgar como lo es un restaurante de cinco estrellas

-Gracias por el halago Camil-san n-n

El Namikaze miro al francés con cara de, te voy a matar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Misuki se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos y demás papeles, cuando una hermosa mujer, de cabello azul cielo, ojos lilas, vestida con una minifalda gris, un chaleco de igual color sobre una blusa blanca de manga larga, entro ala oficina.

-Hajimi-sama

-¿Si Imari?

-Disculpe que lo moleste pero Orochimaru-sama y Pein-sama desean verlos

-Hazlos pasar –dijo el pelirrojo, la mujer asintió para luego salir dejando entrar a Orochimaru acompañado de un hombre pelinaranja.

Ellos eran Pein y Orochimaru, El líder Yakuza mas importante de Japón y un traficante de blancos, dedicado a la venta y explotación de jóvenes hermosos, especialmente en prostitucion y pornografía, respectivamente, esos dos eran realmente escoria humana

-Pein, Orochimaru, cuanto tiempo –dijo el empresario para darle un saludo efusivo -¿Como han estado?

-No tan bien como tu –le dijo el Yakuza (Orochimaru)

-Es verdad, supimos que te casaste con un verdadero Ángel

-Así es, es hermoso, sin mencionar lo estrecho y caliente que es-dijo sonriendo con lujuria y orgullo

-Ya veo –dijo el traficante –Es una lastima

-Si, Orochimaru acaba de adquirí a cuatro nuevas mascotas que son una delicia a simple vista –dijo el Yakuza

-Y lo mejor… aun son vírgenes –finalizo pelinaranja

-Pero como estas casa…

-Tu lo has dicho… Estoy casado mas no muerto

-¿Y tu esposo?

-El hace lo que diga que por eso me pertenece

Los dos sonrieron ante ese comentario

-Y díganme, como son las nuevas mascotas

-Realmente hermosos –dijo Pein –Dos de ellos son mexicanos, una de ellos es argentina y los otros dos son Coreanos

-Vaya, parece que has conseguido unos buenos especimenes Orochimaru –le dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Entonces iras?

-Si claro, solo díganme donde y cuando

-Mañana alas 9:00 p.m. en donde siempre –le dijo Pein

-Bien, hasta entonces.

Ambos hombres asintieron y sonrieron con perversión, antes de irse.

_Continuara..._


	4. Primer contacto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 4.- Primer contacto**

Sasuke y su representante se encontraban en la galería en la que se llevaría acabo su exposición, su obra central, un cuadro verdaderamente hermoso, se trataba de una pintura en la que aparecía un pequeño rubio se encontraba sentado arrodillado frente a una tumba, unos brazos lo rodeaban con ternura, brazos que pertenecían a un joven adulto, su cabello era un tanto largo rubio, de ojos de un verde oscuro, su rostro mostraba una ternura casa maternal, su mirada y sonrisa eran dulces y estaban dirigidas al pequeño entre sus brazos, de su espalda sobresalían dos hermosas alas translucidas, al igual que su dueño, el pequeño tenia un ramo de rosas marchitas y maltratadas.

Aquella obra tan tierna, tenia por nombre Eien, Eternidad, así como el amor que aquel ángel, sin duda profesaba al niño.

-Esta vez te luciste Sasuke –le dijo Minato admirando el cuadro –Es realmente exquisito

El aludido ni se digno a responder.

-Y ese nombre, Eien... un nombre sin duda perfecto para ese Ángel –dijo más para si que para el pintor –Tengo que tener esta pintura... es una verdadera joya.

-Lo siento pero ya tiene dueño.

-¿Quién?

El Uchiha tan solo se limito a señalar al ojiverde, el cual, para variar y no perder la costumbre, estaba cortejando a dos damas que, a juzgar por sus vestimentas, se trataban de mujeres sumamente acaudaladas.

-Por lo que veo se esta divirtiendo –comentó sudando una enorme gota.

-Un agujero en la pared lo divertiría igual –le respondió en tono molesto.

El mayor no pudo hacer mas que reír nervioso.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-Pues seguramente sigue en la fundación o tal vez este viendo lo de su próximo desfile de modas.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, aun no podía creer que una persona como su hermano se pudiera dedicar a diseñar ropa, pues, para el gusto del menor Uchiha, eso era algo muy de... niña.

-Iré a buscar a mi hermano –la voz del mayor de los Namikaze, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esta aquí?

-Si, por si no lo sabias, mi hermano es un gran admirador tuyo –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa .Bueno iré a buscarlo, nos veremos después –dijo y se fue, dejando a un muy alegre pelinegro.

"El que este casado no significa que sea intocable" –la voz Camil resonó en su mente, el pintor suspiro pesadamente, imaginándose a su amigo en mini, vestido de rojo, con cuernitos y cola incluidos con un tridente en sus manos, definitivamente necesitaba salir mas y de preferencia, lejos, muy lejos de su amigo Camil.

-_Chery_ (querido) no pongas esa cara de limón agrio –le dijo Camil con una gran sonrisa.

-Camil, ya te he dicho que no me digas Chery –gruño.

-No te sulfures o vas a terminar pareciéndote a las momias de Guanajuato –comentó divertido.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio, mientras mentalmente anotaba, jamás llevar a Camil a México nuevamente, ya que eso lo hacia mas insoportable.

-Que gracioso es Camil-san -dijo una de las damas que lo acompañaba, una mujer de larga cabellera violeta y ojos de igual color.

-Gracias chicas –dijo el aludido –Bueno mis preciosos tulipanes, como les prometí, aquí les presento al creador de tan bellas obras de Arte, El ángel oscuro.

-Kya es mas lindo que en la televisión –dijo la segunda con ojos en forma de corazones, una castaña de cabello corto.

Sasuke tan solo rodó los ojos, como odiaba a esa clase de mujeres que se le acarearan.

-Bien mis bellísimos tulipanes, permitan a este, su humilde servidor ser su guía.

-Oh, Camil-san es tan galante –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nos veremos luego chery –dijo el francés para luego alejarse en compañía de ambas mujeres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba maravillado con las pinturas y esculturas que ante sus ojos se mostraban, el creador de tan bellas obras de arte, poseía un alma verdaderamente hermosa y sensible, que era capaz de ver lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser la vida, aun mostrando su cara más horrible.

El rubio había asistido solo a la exposición, pues su esposo, había tenido que arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios.

-_Bonjour_ (Hola) ¿Qué hace un hermoso y delicado botón de rosa como tu tan solito? –le preguntó Camil para luego besar el dorso de la mano de Naruto.

-¿Eh quien es usted? –le preguntó algo

-Oh, mil disculpas mi hermoso botón de rosa –se disculpo el ojiverde –Mi nombre es Camil Lambert Conwael, es un placer –dijo el Francés –Y dime mi hermoso botón de rosa, ¿con que celestial nombre te han bautizado?

-Eh, Mi nombre es Naruto... Namikaze Naruto Dattebayo

-Pero que hermoso nombre _mon chery_

-Gracias... creo.

-Permíteme decirte que eres la cosa mas hermosa que haya visto jamás –El francés hizo una reverencia –_Je suis tu esclave mon chery Ange _(Soy tu esclavo mi querido Ángel)

-Camil –escucho la voz molesta de Sasuke a sus espaldas –Deja de molestarlo.

-Oh, _mon amour_ (mi amor) No te pongas celoso.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así –le dijo el pelinegro mirándolo con furia asesina –Será mejor que dejes de coquetear con ese dobe a menos claro que quieres que Minato te cuelgue de la torre de Tokio.

-Oh, no es para tanto _petit_ –El Uchiha suspiro pesadamente.

-Camil, mejor ve con la tipa esa con la que me dejaste que no hace más que preguntar por ti.

-Pero que cruel eres Sasuke, ¿Cómo puedes dejar a una bella flor sola?

-Si te preocupa tanto ve con ella y deja de molestar –le dijo mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Bueno mon petit me temo que tengo que irme –le dijo Camil a Naruto el cual tenia una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su cien –Au revoir –dijo el francés

-Los franceses son más extraños de lo que recuerdo ttebayo.

-Camil es el extraño.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Por desgracias –hasta ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando lo que ocasiono que quedara mudo.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo a ambos, silencio que fue roto por el rubio.

-Sus obras son magnificas ttebayo.

-Gracias...

-Demo... hay una obra realmente hermosa y tierna, a pesar de lo que representa Dattebayo –El rubio guardo silencio unos segundos, recordando –Me parece que su nombre es Eien.

-¿Te gusto?

-Si, es sumamente hermoso ttebayo, ¿Quién fue su inspiración?

-Camil –le respondió sin pensarlo –El rubio Francés, loco que te acosaba.

Por algún motivo el rubio se mintió triste, de algún modo, quizás, esperaba que el pequeño de la pintura fuera el, pero aquel pensamiento era una tontería, después de todo, para el Ángel oscuro, era un desconocido con el que había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, era imposible, que de algún modo, de alguna forma, lo hubiera inspirado a crear tan bella obra, que lejos estaba de la verdad.

-¿Te sucede algo dobe? –aquel insulto salio de la boca del artista sin que este se diera cuenta, y es que, ese era un mal habito suyo, cuando alguien le gustaba, terminaba diciendo esa clase de cosas era sin duda... Amor apache.

-¡NO ME DIGAS DOBE, TEME! –le grito molesto, atrayendo la atención de toso los que se encontraban cerca, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse salvajemente.

-Usuratonkashi –murmuro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Teme –dijo bajito el ojiazul, mientras inflaba las mejillas de modo infantil

-¿Y tu esposo?

-Él tuvo una junta de negocios –le dijo deprimido.

Al menor Uchiha no le agrado ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de su rubio, ¿Su rubio? ¿Desde cuando era SU rubio? Se cuestiono el pelinegro, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, definitivamente el pasar tanto tiempo con Camil ya lo estaba afectando.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-No, no me sucede nada –le respondió Sasuke -¿Te gustaría que fuera tu guía por la galería?

-Me encantaría Dattebayo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Camil, no comprendo, ¿Por qué los has dejado solos? .dijo un molesto Itachi –Sabes que Naruto ya esta casado y...

-Que nuestro querido Sasuke sea enamorado del lindo zorrito a primera vista.

-Si y esto lo hará ilusionarse mas.

-Es verdad –lo apoyo Minato .No se porque demonios te estamos apoyando en esto

-Por que soy adorable –dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro –Además, de que a ustedes también les gusta la idea de verlos juntos.

-¿Se te olvida que mi hermano esta casado?

-Tú lo has dicho mon chery, esta casado, más no muerto.

-Por lo visto tu no respetas ni a los casados –dijo molesto el rubio.

-Oh mi estimado Minato, l"amour est le symbole de l"éternité élimine tout sens du temps détruit toute mémoire du principe et annule toute la crainte d"une fin (el amor es el símbolo de la eternidad elimina todo sentido del tiempo destruye todo recuerdo del principio y anula todo el temor de un final)

-Aun así, mi hermano esta casado y debe respetar a su marido.

-Claro, que lo respete, mientras él, seguramente anda de pata de perro.

-¿Anda de que? –preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Es algo que me dijo uno de mis "amigos" en México –dijo sonriendo –Sin más no recuerdo, creo que significa que le gusta vivir la vida loca.

-No creo que ese idiota se atreva si sabe lo que le conviene.

-Vamos mi querido Minato, no te enfades.

-si ese bastardo se atreve a...

-¿Acaso hay reunión de fenómenos? –dijo una vos molesta y chillona interrumpiendo al rubio Namikaze.

-Pues ahora que esta usted aquí, oui (si)

-¿Como te atreves? –dijo molesta la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, es de muy mala educación y falta de respeto interrumpir a las personas y mas meterte en una conversación –dijo molesto Minato.

-Yo no veo ningunas personas, solo fenómenos.

-Pues que raro, yo solo veo uno con pelo rosado –dijo le francés –Pero es difícil saber si es hembra o macho, con lo plana que esta, además de esa frente de espectacular que tiene.

Sakura le dedico una mirada de odio, cosa que ni inmuto al francés.

-Bueno cosa, hazte aun lado, de tres dioses hechos mortales, van a pasar -dijo el ojiverde para luego llevarse a Itachi y Minato, dejando a una muy molesta pelirrosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke llevo a Naruto a la teresa, la cual estaba desierta, pues todos estaban mas interesado en disfrutar de las obras que de la belleza de la noche, lo cual era una verdadera lastima, pues la bóveda celestial vestía sus mejores galas esa noche, pues en esa noche en especial, las estrellas se veían mas brillantes y las luna mas bella.

-La noche es hermosa dattebayo

-No tanto como tú... –murmuro el pelinegro

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?

-No, no dije nada dobe.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos

-No recuerdo la última vez que aprecie una noche tan hermosa Dattebayo.

Sasuke no le respondo, en ves de eso, se acerco a el, acaricio su rostro.

-Tú eres mas hermoso que cualquier noche –le dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios, el cual, dejo en estado de shock.

-Hasta pronto dobe –le dijo al odio para luego irse

Lo había besado, el Ángel oscuro lo había besado, se llevo unos dedos a los labios, tenia que admitirlo, aquello le había encantado.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno espero les gustara el capitulo nn

Youko Saiyo: Y si no, ya saben, nada mas avísenme y les ayudo a matar a Lizerg

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Gracias por los ánimos

Youko Saiyo: De nada nn

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, nos vemos después bye


	5. Camil el Don Juan

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

"_Los homoxuales son enfermos depravados... Dios hizo al hombre y a la mujer, el que dos personas del mismo sexo sean pareja es antinatural... Son pensamientos como estos los que llevan a las personas ignorantes a cometer actos tan crueles y despreciables contra personas de la comunidad lesbico-gay, incluso aquellos pertenecientes a la iglesia son capaces de cometer actos violentos contra los que creen aberraciones... Pero, ¿No el amor es algo que viene de Dios? Entonces, ¿Por qué juzgar el amor que dos mujeres o dos hombres puedan tenerse?... Al fin de cuentas... Es y sigue siendo amor._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5.- Camil el Don Juan**

La exposición había sido como era de esperarse, todo un éxito, sin embargo esto no le había importado al pelinegro, bueno, no tanto si lo comparamos a la emoción que había sentido al besar al menor de los Namikaze, eso si que superaba con creces esa y todas las exposiciones exitosas que pudiera tener.

-Oh, mi estimado Sasuke –hablo Camil, que, como siempre, tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios –Pagece que el amog te dio vegdadegamente fuegte.

-No molestes -gruño por lo bajo -¿Y porque demonios hablas con acento si tu japonés es perfecto?

-Oh, bueno es que a las bellas damas les encanta que utilice acento francés aunque hable perfectamente su idioma.

-No tienes remedio.

-Oh vamos Sasuke no te sulfures –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa –Pero ya enserio, el amor te a dado fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices esa estupidez?

-Por que si no fuera así, estoy seguro que no me abrías invitado a almorzar y menos a un restaurante tan lujoso.

-Cállate y come antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que te tengo y te obligue a comerte el plato.

-Pero que agresivo –dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír –Si sigues con ese carácter el rubio lindo no te hará caso.

-Deja de molestar Camil –lo regaño mientras comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo.

-Aunque por el beso que le diste yo creo que es de los que le gusta que le den fuerte.

-¿Como sabes que lo bese? -preguntó mientras su tic se hacia cada vez mas notorio.

-Elemental mi querido Sasuke.

-Me espiaste -No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-Oui –dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-Tú... ¡Me estabas espiando! –grito sumamente molesto, ganándose la mirada de todos en el restaurante.

-¿Necesita algo señor? –preguntó un mesero a Sasuke.

-Si que te largues –le dijo mirándolo amenazante, asiendo que el pobre mesero saliera prácticamente corriendo.

-Esa palabra es muy fea –dijo el francés ya acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de su amigo –Yo prefiero utilizar el termino, ¿Cómo se dice?, el termino "cuidar sin que se den cuenta" –dijo sonriendo ampliamente –Además no solo fui yo.

-¿Quién mas? –preguntó con una enorme vena y su tic aun mas remarcado.

-Pues tu hermano y Minato.

Si las miradas mataran, el rubio extranjero ya abría sido asesinada una y cien veces.

-No se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo o y te castro.

Esto si que dejo frío al francés.

-Eso si es cruel Sasuke –lloriqueo el rubio.

-Como sea –dijo el Uchiha –La razón por la que te traje es por que quería decirte que he decidido quedarme en Japón una temporada.

-Oh, comprendo –sonrió picadamente –Quieres quedarte en este país para conquistar a ese hermoso botón de rosa –Sasuke gruño por lo bajo –Pero debes admitir que tu forma te cortejar es pésima.

-¿Y tú eres mejor?

-_Oui, Chery_ –dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad –Después de todo son todo un Don Juan.

-Mas bien un animal que en celo permanente.

-Oh eres cruel _Chery_ –dijo el rubio –Pero te perdono –sonrió –Y para que veas que soy un pan de Dios te prometo enseñarte como conquistarlo.

-No gracias.

-No seas tímido mon chery –dijo el rubio –Te prometo que cuando termine con tigo nadie te va a reconocer.

-Eso es lo que temo –suspiro el Uchiha.

-Oh, bueno _chery_ tengo que irme –le dijo el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba –Nos veremos mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A unas cuadras de "Nuevo amanecer", la fundación que Itachi y Minato patrocinaba, Konan regresaba de un muy merecido paseo.

-Que gusto verte querida –le dijo el pelinaranja.

-Pe-Pein –la mujer se había quedado paralizada a causa del terror que le causaba ver a aquel hombre y no era para menos, pues tiempo atrás, ese hombre había sido su esposo, el demonio que la había, humillado, ultrajado y tratado como a un objeto, si no hubiera sido por los señores Uchiha, seguramente abría muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

-Me da gusto saber que aun me recuerdes querida mía.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? –le preguntó mientras daba un paso mas cerca de ella –He venido por ti –le dijo -¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar tan fácil? –le preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba de una de sus muñecas, lastimándola –No querida mía tu me perteneces, eres de mi propiedad.

-Suéltame... Me lastimas –le dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Tu a mi no me das ordenes –le dijo molesto para luego besarla a la fuerza lastimándola –Vamos –le dijo jalándola.

-No... Suéltame –le pidió al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar –Te lo suplico, suéltame.

-La dama le ha pedido amablemente que la suelte... _Monsieur _(señor) –dijo una voz a su espalda.

El pelinaranja volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, encontrándose con el rubio extranjero.

-No te metas en niño, esto es entre esta puta y yo.

-Es mi asunto cuando se ofende a una dama... _Monsieur._

-Onegai, no se meta –le pidió Konan temiendo que Pein pudiera matarlo –Él es muy peligroso.

-Con mas razón es que tengo que ayudarla _Madame_ (señora) –le dijo el rubio –_Monsieur_, le reitero nuevamente que suelte a la dama

-Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para querer enfrentarte conmigo mocoso

-Ni la valentía ni la estupidez tienen que ver en este asunto –le respondió el francés –Solo la caballerosidad

Pein había reído, aquel comentario le había causado gracia.

-Tu nombre –le pregunto cortante.

-Camil Lambert Conwael.

-Así que tu eres el hijo prodigo de Lambert Conwael.

-Soy Pein... –Al tiempo que empujaba a Konan frente al rubio, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Camil frunció el seño, conocía muy bien ese nombre.

-Ahora comprendo... –dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la peliazul para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –No esperaba encontrar a una escoria como tu por aquí... Nagato –Pein lo miro molesto, pocas personas conocían su actual nombre y menos aun su verdadero nombre, solo el líder de la mafia más poderosa en Francia y sabia que no era prudente enfrentar al rubio... Al menos por el momento.

-Vendré por ti en otra ocasión querida mía –dijo para luego retirarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó.

-Hai... arigato...

-Me da gusto –le sonrió.

-No debió meterse, ese hombre es muy peligroso podría haberlo matado.

-No se preocupe por mi _madame_ se como enfrentarme a basura como el –dijo –Ahora mi quedo lirio, permítame escoltarla hasta su casa.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.

-Arigato.

-Y dígame mi bello lirio, ¿Con que glorioso nombre te han bautizado?

-Disculpe mi mala educación –dijo la peliazul apenada –Mi nombre es Minamino Konan.

-Es un placer y un gran honor conocer a tan bella dama –dijo para luego besar la mano de la peliazul.

-Le agradezco por haberme ayudado Conwael-sama.

-Por favor, solo llámeme Camil a secas –Konan sonrió.

-Arigato por todo Camil-san.

-No tiene nada que agradecer mi hermoso lirio –dijo –Ahora vamos a su casa que ya es tarde y es peligroso que ande usted sola a estas horas.

La peliazul sonrió, ese chico en verdad era muy dulce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó completamente solo en la amplia cama, como había estado sucediendo desde asía una semana, pues su esposo había salido a un viaje de negocios y no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes, se estiro perezosamente para luego salía de la cómoda cama para ir dirigirse al baño, se miro en el espejo y no pudo evitar llevarse un par de dedos a los labios, recordando el beso que le había dado el Uchiha, se sonrojo levemente para después mover la cabeza con brusquedad tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

-Baka, baka, eres un baka Naruto –se regaño así mismo –Estas casado... recuérdalo –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Se sentía confundido, triste y al mismo tiempo sentía que traicionaba a su esposo que era tan bueno y dulce con él, decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y entrar a la bañera para relajarse con el agua tibia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar, específicamente en el departamento de Minato, este se encontraba cambiando de canales sin mucho interés, en sus piernas se encontraba Itachi recostado cómodamente, de pronto, un canal le llamo la atención, era el noticiero de la TNN.

Una reportera se encontraba frente a un hospital.

"_A casi varios años que en el mundo se permitiera los matrimonios lesbico-gay, algunas personas aun continúan manifestándose en contra" –dijo la reportera del noticiero –"Esto no había sido tomado muy enserio por las autoridades, sin embargo, el día de ayer, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón a las 17, hora del este, fue atacado el actor y ex modelo conocido como Sai..." –Al decir el nombre, la fotografía de un pelinegro de piel clara y ojos negros apareció en una sección de la pantalla –el cual viajaba en compañía de su, ahora esposo, el empresario Sabaku no Gaara..." -ahora aparece la foto de un hombre pelirrojo de ojos agua marina y expresión seria con un extraño tatuaje del kanji Ai en la frente –"Fueron atacados por un grupo que se hace llamar los "__**salvadores**__" un grupo cuyo único deseo es terminar con los que, supuestamente ellos, son errores de la naturaleza, afortunadamente, ambos lograron salvar la vida gracias a la intervención de la policía, sin embargo, ambos se encuestan graves en el hospital de siendo Sabaku no Gaara se el que mas grave se encuentra... Desde el hospital de Konoha... Volvemos al estudio"_

Minato apago la televisión y miro a su pareja con preocupación, ambos conocían a la pareja desde hacia ya varios años y eran buenos amigos, en especial Sai, pues el era considerado parte de la familia Namikaze y era el mejor amigo de infancia de Naruto.

-Tenemos que ir a ver como se encuentras –dijo Itachi incorporándose.

-Si tienes razón –dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba su abrigo, aun no era invierno, pero aun así el frió ya hacia acto de presencia en la ciudad –Vamos... llamare a Naruto desde el auto.

-Si

La pareja abandono el apartamento rogando que sus amigos se encontraran bien

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo y perdón por el retrazo nnU


	6. Capitulo 6 Out of Danger

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6.- Out of Danger**

Minato e Itachi habían llegado al hospital Konoha, uno de los tantos hospitales que la matriarca Namikaze tenia, al poco rato Naruto llego, el cual, estaba sumamente preocupado por sus dos amigos.

-Itachi, niichan –los llamo tan pronto los vio -¿Cómo esta Sai y Gaara dattebayo?

-Gaara esta en el quirófano –le respondió Itachi –Al parecer sufrió una hemorragia hace algunas horas y Sai...

-Esta en observación –hablo Minato –Tiene una pierna rota, algunos moretones pero...

-¿Pero? –preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Perdió al bebé.

Naruto creyó escuchar mal, ¿Su hermano había dicho bebe?

-Creo que escuche mal Dattebayo –dijo el menor -¿Dijiste bebé?

-Si.

-¡Pero Sai es hombre! –grito casi histérico.

-Lo sabemos –dijeron los dos mayores al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces como es posible que Sai se embarazara?

-Yo puedo explicarle eso –le dijo una voz femenina.

-Okasan...

-Verán, en Europa, un grupo de científicos desarrollaron un método para hacer que un hombre tenga la capacidad de concebir –dijo.

-Entonces... ¿Un hombre es capaz de embarazarse?

-Si se expone a un tratamiento... Si.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la mujer hablo de nuevo.

-Después les explicare con mas calma –dijo para luego suspirar pesadamente –Sai esta despierto... ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?

-Ve tu Naruto –le dijo su hermano mayor colocando una mano en su hombro, este asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir a su madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade entro a la habitación de hospital seguido por su hijo menor, en la cama se encontraba el pelinegro que estaba acostado de lado, tenia varios tubos conectados a su brozo por donde se le suministraba algunos medicamentos y suero.

-Hola Sai –le dijo la rubia a pie de la cama -¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?

-Déjeme Tsunade-sama... quiero estar solo.

-Sai... no puedes dejarte llevar por la tristeza... a Gaara no le gustaría ttebayo

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Sai se incorporo.

-Na-Naruto... –Ahora si, Sai no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar siendo inmediatamente abrazado por el rubio.

-Los dejare solos.

-Arigato Okasan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en la habitación de hotel donde se hospedaba su rubio amigo, tenia un tic en el ojo que amenazaba con ser permanente y una enorme vena que crecía a cada segundo y es que Camil había puesto en marcha su loco plan al que había llamado "Conquistar al kitsune kawai", Se preguntaran razón de la molestia de nuestro querido Uchiha, bueno, para empezar el rubio había decidido que el estilo de ropa que el pelinegro usaba por algo, que en palabras del francés fuese mas... "sexy"

-Camil... –lo llamo molesto y es que para nada le gustaba la ropa su rubio amigo le había obligado a usar. Consistía en un pantalón negro, ajustado a la cadera y solo un chaleco de cuero cubriendo su pecho.

-Mmm, tienes razón –dijo el extranjero –Esa ropa esta bien para cuando te lo lleves a la cama, pero tienes que admitir que te vez sexy y comestible –dijo sonriendo –Lo que me recuerda, tú en la vida has estado con un hombre –le dijo mientras se acercaba a él seductoramente –Así que soy tan lindo y adorable, te daré permiso de ir arriba, ¿Te parece?

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba furioso, tanto, que prácticamente sacaba humo por los oídos.

-Bueno, bueno, no es necesario que te sulfures carnal

-¿Carnal? –preguntó el Uchiha olvidando su enojo.

-_Oui_ (si) –dijo el rubio sonriendo –Es un modismo mexicano, sin mas no recuerdo significa hermano.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado, aunque quisiera matarlo no podía, pues aunque no lo admitiera, el extranjero le agradaba, solo un poco, lo suficiente para dejarlo vivir.

-Bueno, déjame ver que puedo encontrar.

-Camil –lo llamo.

-¿Nani?

-¿Puedes decirme como demonios me voy a acercar a él? –le preguntó con ganas de matarlo.

-Por eso no te preocupes mi estimado Sasuke yo me encargare de ese pequeño detalle.

-No estoy del todo convencido –gruño.

-Tonterías, anda, pruébate esto –dijo entregándole una montaña de ropa –Esta ropa es la que esta de moda en Europa y te quedara fantástico.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio que ni inmuto a su extranjero amigo.

-Después de que elijamos el estilo adecuado para ti iremos a un antro de ambiente.

-¿Antro de ambiente? –El Uchiha miro a Camil como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

_-Oui_

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –le preguntó confundido.

-Una discoteca solo para gay –dijo el rubio –Así los llaman en México.

-No tienes remedio –suspiro cansado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Fue mi culpa Naruto... yo le insistí a Gaara el venir sin escolta –dijo Sai quien lloraba inconsolable en brazos de su rubio amigo –Yo mate a mi bebé y a Gaara... yo los mate... yo.

-No es verdad Sai –lo consoló el rubio –No fue tu culpa que tu hijo muriera, no podías saber que esos bastardos los atacarían Dattebayo

-¡Si lo fue! –lloro.

-Tranquilo... shh, todo estará bien Dattebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi y Minato se encontraban en la sala de espera, en ese momento, llego Sakura, la cual, parecía haber salido del quirófano, pues aun llevaba la vestimenta (olvide como se llama u.u), se acerco a su hermano y cuñado.

-¿Sakura? Hablo Itachi sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?

-El hecho de trabajar en la televisora de Minato no significa que esa sea mi profesión –dijo molesta

-Ella en realidad es medico, pero me estuvo ayudando mientras se recibía -explico

-Y eso fue hace un par de semanas –dijo la pelirrosa –Y gracias a Kami ya no tengo que soportarlos –dijo –En fin, solo vine a decirle que Sabaku ya a salido del quirófano y esta fuera de peligro

-Gracias a Kami –suspiro aliviado el rubio

-¿Podemos verlo?

-No, en estos momentos se encuentra en observación y no es posible las visitas –dijo para luego retirarse

-Por lo menos esta fuera de peligro –dijo Itachi

-Si

Los dos se sentaron nuevamente, ahora estaban mas tranquilo pues sus dos amigos estaban fuera de peligro.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente n.n


	7. Un encuentro nada agradable

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 07.- Un encuentro nada agradable**

Paso un mes desde aquel fatídico incidente, Sai ya había sido dado de alta y se encontraba hospedado en el casa del hijo mayor de los Namikaze, Gaara quien aun tenia que permanecer hospitalizado, pero por lo menos su salud ya no estaba en peligro, Itachi y Minato iban a visitarlo regularmente, por supuesto que siempre llevando a Sai, Naruto, por mas que deseaba ir a visitar a sus dos amigos no podía, pues su "esposo (cof, bastardo cof) se lo había prohibido.

-En dos semanas mas Darán de alta a Gaara –hablo Itachi, en ese momento, los tres se encontraban en su casa.

-Si, eso será un alivio –dijo Sai con melancolía

-No te preocupes Sai, todo estará bien –Minato coloco una mano en el hombro del mas joven atrayéndolo en un abrazo

-¿Hoy tampoco vendrá Naruto?

Los dos mayores compartieron una mirada triste.

-No lo sabemos Sai

-Desde que su esposo regreso no ha venido…

_-¡Bonjour! voulus déjà j'arrive par laquelle ils pleuraient_ (¡Hola! Ya llego por quien lloraban) –Camil había hecho su aparición y como siempre se haciéndose notar

-Camil –lo llamo Itachi –Si vienes a buscar a mi hermano, no esta.

_-Oh, Donc Sasuke pas celle-ci, j'espère que moi sorte avec quelqu'un presque tellement beau comme_ (Así que Sasuke no esta, espero que saliera con alguien casi tan hermoso como yo)

-Ahora que sabes que Sasuke no esta, ya te puedes ir –le dijo molesto Minato

-Mi querido Minato, ¿Me estas corriendo? –le pregunto poniendo ojitos de corderito

-Claro que no Camil –respondió Itachi –Pero como vez, tenemos una visita

El rubio miro al pelinegro que se encontraba entre la pareja, se acerco a el y se arrodillo, regalándole una sonrisa seductora, tomo una de sus manos y la beso.

-¿_Puis-je faire une photo? Je veux l'envoyer à mes amis et leur démontrer que Los Angeles existent_ (¿Te puedo hacer una foto? Quiero enviarla a mis amigos y demostrarles que los ángeles existen) –Sai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no por lo dicho, pues el Frances no era una lengua muy conocida para el ya que aduras penas entendía el hola, sino por las acciones del rubio.

-Eh, lo siento, pero no hablo muy bien su idioma

-Oh, no hay problema mi hermoso Tulipán, permíteme presentarme yo soy Camil Lambert Conwael a tus ordenes

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Sai de Sabaku

-Que hermoso nombre para tan hermosa criatura –le dijo el rubio en tono seductor.

-Camil, deja de molestar a Sai –lo regaño Minato –El no será una mas de tus conquistas

_-Ne mettez pas jaloux mon cher Minato_ (No te pongas celoso mi querido Minato)

-No digas tonterías Camil ¬¬

-Bueno, bueno no te sulfures mi querido Jacinto –El Frances paso un brazo por el cuello del rubio –Bueno, iré al estudio de Sasuke para ver que nuevas obras ha hecho inspirado en cierto _petit renard blond _(pequeño zorro rubio) –El ojiverde soltó a Minato para luego dirigirse al estudio de Sasuke con un "_au revoir_"

-¿Quién era el? –pregunto Sai, desde que el rubio apareció, había olvidado, por lo menos por un momento, su sufrimiento.

-Es amigo y representante de Sasuke –le respondió Itachi –Estudiaron juntos artes y aunque Sasuke no lo quiera aceptar, estoy seguro que considera a Camil casi como a un hermano.

-Te aconsejo no acercarte a el Sai –le dijo Minato –es un don Juan, nunca toma enserio a ninguna de sus parejas pues todas son de una sola noche

Sai no pregunto nada más, pero sentía que el apellido Conwael lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba confinado a su casa, pues, después de la golpiza que su "esposo" le había propinado, según el, por su bien, no podía ni moverse sin que le doliera el cuerpo, especialmente su entrada, pues, el ojirojo, no conforme con solo golpearlo, lo había tomado de una manera salvaje, lastimándolo aun mas.

Ni el maquillaje o mangas largas podrían ocultar las cortadas y marcas de golpes que le había ocasionado el pelirrojo.

Dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía el ser mas miserable en la tierra por no ser capaz de ser lo que su esposo merecía.

-Mi amor –hablo Misuki desde la puerta –Perdóname, pero es que tu tienes la culpaba, si no me hicieras enojar no tendría porque lastimarte.

-Gomen nasai –lloro aun mas, abrazándose a si mismo.

-Por favor Naruto, no es para tanto, deja de auto compadecerte –otra vez el pelirrojo había tenido un cambio radical, primero tierno y ahora nuevamente violento, tomo a Naruto por el brazo, lastimándolo de lo fuerte que lo sostenía para luego lanzarlo a la cama –estaré fuera hasta mañana –le dijo –Y espero que para entonces ya dejaras el teatro.

El ojirrojo salio de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Una vez el rubio se quedo solo, rompió en llanto nuevamente, se acurruco en posición fetal quedándose dormido después de un rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camil había decidido esperar a que Sasuke regresara, lo que en parte fue bueno para Sai pues encontraba en el rubio extranjero, un bálsamo para su sufrimiento ya que la habilidad natural del ojiverde para hacer reír a las personas aun en un funeral, le ayudaban mucho, por esa misma razón era que Minato se abstenía de matarlo.

_-Mon cher bon Sasuke qui que celles-ci ici, Comme a-t-il été dans ton rendez-vous? Était-elle presque tellement adorable comme?_ (mi querido Sasuke que bueno que estas aquí, ¿Como te fue en tu cita? ¿Era casi tan adorable como yo?) –le pregunto el rubio tan pronto entro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Camil? –le pregunto molesto.

-Vine por ti para que vivieras un poco, pero creo que ya te adelantaste a mis planes –le dijo en tono pícaro.

-No digas tonterías –gruño molesto –¿Se te olvida que hoy tenia una entrevista con una revista?

-Es verdad… -le respondió haciéndose el tonto –¿Verdad que la reportera era una diosa?

-¿Tu no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo?

-Ya te lo había dicho, pienso en otras cosa, como en el arte.

Sasuke miro al techo, como implorando a Dios que le quitara lo idiota a su amigo.

-Hermoso Tulipán fue un placer conocerte y espero pronto conocer a tu _mari_ (marido) –le dijo a Sai para luego besar su mano –Bueno Sasuke es hora de irnos, la noche es joven y bella y nosotros mas

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de alegar nada, pues el francés ya lo había sacado arrastras de la habitación dejando a los demás sudando gotita por la manera tan cómica en que los dos salieron.

-Vaya, por una vez Camil hace algo bueno –hablo Minato rompiendo el silencio

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntaron ambos pelinegros a la vez

-Porque por un momento ayudo a Sai a despejar su mente, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón Camil-san me a ayudado mucho

-Nos da gusto saberlo –dijo Itachi –Pero es mejor que Gaara no se entere o podría ponerse celoso.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, por lo menos ese día el menor podría olvidarse de los malos recuerdos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Camil se encontraban frente a un establecimiento en la peor parte de la ciudad.

-Camil… -lo llamo Sasuke un poco asqueado, pues a unos metros, había una mujer desnuda de la cintura para abajo, siendo penetrada por un hombre en iguales condiciones -¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

-Bueno, es una historia graciosa

-Habla de una maldita vez

-Veras, conocí a un chico de cabellos verdes muy mono por cierto que tenia un…

-¡Camil! –le grito el azabache, un poco sonrojado

-Bueno, el caso es que el me recomendó este lugar, dijo que era un lugar exclusivo y me dio un pase para dos

-¿No te parece sospechoso esto?

-Mmmm… Nop

Sasuke suspiro negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, ¿Entramos? –Camil era de las personas que vivían como si no hubiera un mañana, disfrutando cada momento como si fuera el último.

Entraron al establecimiento sin ningún problema, por dentro el lugar era un muy elegante, a diferencia del exterior que parecía abandonado, el lugar estaba bien iluminado, había cuadros de pintores famoso, Sasuke reconoció barias de sus obras, jarrones chinos de gran valor, cortinas de seda, pisos de mármol, en fin, el lugar era acogedor.

-C_e lieu a style_ (Este lugar tiene estilo)

-Si… -lo apoyo Sasuke –De prostíbulo

-Bienvenidos sea –les dijo una mujer de largo cabello agua marina, sus ojos eran rosas, llevaba un vestido azul cielo ajustado y con un escote revelador, que resaltaba aun mas su enorme busto –Mi nombre es Keiko, ¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Si… -hablo Sasuke -¿Dónde esta la salida?

-Oh, vamos _mon ami_ –le dijo Camil –_il laisse que ton côté perverti sorte de temps à autre _(Deja que tu lado pervertido salga de vez en cuando)

Sasuke lo miro con deseos de asesinarlo en ese preciso momento

-Si lo desean puedo llevarlos a un cuarto especial donde podrán ver a otras parejas –dijo la mujer –Estoy segura que así su novio se pondrá a tono –le dijo en tono de lujuria

-No somos pareja –gruño por lo bajo Sasuke

-¡Voyerismo _j'aime l'idée, tu pourras ainsi sortir des idées pour de futures oeuvres!_ (me gusta la idea, así podrás sacar ideas para futuras obras)

-Ni loco –gruño molesto.

-La seguimos _Mademoiselle_ (Señorita)

La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente, pues, aun cuando estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres apuestos, raras veces venían con pareja ni eran tan conocidos como esos dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte del establecimiento, se encontraba Pein en compañía del el viperino.

-Tal parece que Misuki se esta divirtiendo –dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa burlesca

-Si

Ambos hombres se encontraban mirando los monitos que se encontraban frente a ellos, donde podían ver hacían en las habitaciones, en una de ellas, el pelirrojo se encontraba en compañía de dos jóvenes, como de entre 15 y 17 años, uno de ellos estaba encadenado a la cama mientras el otro lo penetraba, a su vez el pelirrojo lo hacia con el de en medio y por la expresión de dolor de ambos menores, con demasiada fuerza.

-Creo que esos dos no trabajaran por un buen tiempo –dijo Orochimaru con burla.

-No seas ridículo ellos trabajaran, peor para ellos si no –dijo el pelinaranja –Además, esos dos son nuevos y jóvenes, aguantaran eso y mas.

El pelinegro sonrío de medio lado.

-Me han entrado ganas de jugar a mi también, así que me retiro

-Que te diviertas Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eso fue divertido, ¿No lo crees _mon ami_? –Como respuesta Sasuke le dedico una mirada fría, habían estado mirando a varias parejas, incluso tríos teniendo sexo y francamente estaba arto, sin mencionar asqueado, pues la mayoría habían sido parejas heteros y solo una de dos hombres, la única que había logrado excitarlo un poco.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? –Camil asintió –Perfecto.

Ambos caminaron a la salida, pasando frente algunas habitaciones, de pronto, una de las puertas se abrió, de la cual, aparecían quien menos esperaba ver Sasuke.

-¿Qué tanto me ven? –pregunto molesto el pelirrojo.

-¿Tu eres Hajimi Misuki? –pregunto el azabache molesto.

-¿Qué si lo soy?

-Esto… -Sasuke ahorro palabras, golpeando al pelirrojo fuertemente en el rostro para luego darle una patada que le saco el aire dejándolo en el suelo semiinconsciente.

-¿Mejor? -Camil, acostumbrado a los arrebatos de su amigo, ni se inmuto ante esto, a diferencia de los otros espectadores.

-Mucho mejor –admitió el Uchiha.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos que tengo hambre.

-Igual yo.

Sasuke y Camil salieron del lugar tranquilamente, el primero con una mezcla de enojo y satisfacción, enojo porque sabia que ese bastardo no estaba en ese lugar precisamente para tomar el té, lo que implicaba que había engañado a SU rubio y satisfecho, bueno, porque por lo menos le había dado unos buenos golpes.

-¿Italiana o Rusa? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Tengo ganas de algo picante.

-Entonces mexicana –dijo para luego arrancar el automóvil alejándose del lugar.

Las cosas no serian sencillas de ahora en adelante para el menor Uchiha, se había ganado no uno, si no tres poderosos enemigos, aunque, eso, por el momento no le importaba, solo el deseo que tenia por librar al rubio de ese bastardo y por fin, tenerlo a su lado.

_Continuara…_

_._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n.n


	8. Chapter 8 De gira

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- De gira**

Después del nada grato encuentro Sasuke y su loco amigo francés iban rumbo a un restaurante, ambos se mantenían en silencio, pero claro, Camil tenia una duda y obviamente no se quedaría con la duda.

-Y dime mi estimado Sasuke, ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu repentina agresión a ese hombre?

-Ese... Hombre, es el bastardo que se caso con el dobe.

-¿El dobe?

-Naruto

-Ah, veo que "Sasuke-el-tierno-y-adorable-conquistador" a regresado –el aludido tan solo lo miro con deseos homicidas –Bueno, no te enfades –le dijo sonriendo pero sin apartar la vista del camino –Demo, ¿No crees que eso fue demasiado de tu parte?

-No fuiste tu quien dijo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-_Oui mon amoour, _Sin embargo, hay estrategias mas_... élégants_

-Ni tu sabes de que mierda estas hablando, ¿verdad?

_-¿Cette bouche mon ami _(Esa boca mi querido) Sasuke?

-No molestes Camil

-Bueno, Bueno, aun no me dices la razón de tu agresión a ese hombre.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, sabia muy bien que Camil no dejaría de molestar y para empeorar las cosas, el rubio era el que manejaba, conociéndolo seria capaz de hacer alguna de sus locuras con tal de que le respondiera.

-La primera vez que lo vi... Su mirada era brillante, llena de vida y ternura... Pero cada vez que lo veo, esa mirada va apagándose como una vela.

-Ya, _ET crois-tu qu'est-il faute du conjoint? pourquoi?_ (¿Y crees que es culpa del esposo? ¿Por qué?)

-No solo yo... También Minato e incluso mi hermano lo creen.

-¿Por qué no hablan con el?

-Hn –Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por lo que el rubio decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ese bastardo me las pagara –gruño Misuki molesto mientras le curaban el golpe que le había dejado el la mejilla hinchada y con un horrible moretón –Ese pintorcillo deseara nunca haber nacido

-¿De que pintorcillo estas hablando? –le pregunto Orochimaru.

-Del cuñado del estupido de Minato Namikaze.

-¿Te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke?

-Si –siseo –Ese bastardo me las va a pagar.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Sasuke-kun o sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Acaso te interesa el bastardo?

-Si, así que mas vale que no te le acerques –lo amenazo.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú?

-Te sugiero Misuki que tengas cuidado –le advirtió Pein quien se había mantenido callado

-¿Tu también me amenazas Pein?

-No idiota, el rubio que lo acompaña es peligroso...

-No digas tonterías, es menos que basura.

-Como quieras, será tu funeral no el mió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, gracias a que el día anterior su "querido" amigo (nótese el sarcasmo) le había dado tequila, no es que nunca lo hubiera probado, pero era demasiado era demasiado para su gusto e inevitablemente se como placa de trailer, hasta atrás (ósea que se emborracho a lo bonito).

_Bonjour Sasuke, Comme as-tu fait jour ?_ (¡Buenos días Sasuke! ¡¿Como amaneciste?!).

-Mmm, Camil no grites –le dijo el azabache mientras se removía en la cama.

-Ya veo, haz despertado a la cruda realidad –se burlo el rubio.

-Hn, no entiendo como estas como si nada.

-Ya me acostumbre _mon chery_ -le respondió con una sonrisa –Bueno, pediré que te traigan algo –Fue en ese momento que Sasuke se dio cuenta que no estaba en casa de su hermano, que esa no era su cama ni ese su habitación.

-Camil...

-¿_Oui_?

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? –El rubio puso ojos llorosos, se dejo caer de rodillas mientras colocaba el dorso de una de sus manos en su boca.

-¿Cómo puedes a ver olvidado la maravillosa noche en la que me hiciste tu esposo y me juraste amor eterno? –Sasuke se quedo frió, incluso la resaca se le había pasado –Y yo que me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma... eres cruel.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO?! –Sasuke estaba apunto del colapso y de un para cardiaco, no podía ser que se hubiera acostado con Camil, la sola idea le daba pavor.

-Es solo una broma Sasuke –le dijo el rubio sonriéndole tranquilamente –La verdad es que ayer estabas demasiado tomado y como era muy tarde no quería molestar a Itachi quien seguramente estaría muy "ocupado" con Minato –mientras Camil seguía con su explicación, la vena en la frente de Sasuke crecía cada vez mas.

-Ca-mil... –la voz de Sasuke sonaba de ultra tumba.

-Toda tu ropa esta en el armario –le dijo sin inmutarse de la mirada ni de el tono de Sasuke –Estaré en el comedor si me necesitas n.n –el extranjero salio como si nada de la habitación dejando a un furioso azabache.

-Grrr –definitivamente Camil era todo un caso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de aquel, "interesante" despertar, Sasuke y Camil se encontraban desayunando.

-¿Te gusta la casa chery? –le pregunto Camil –La compre hace unos días ya me estaba cansando del hotel.

-Hn.

-Creí que seria bueno para ambos, es muy grande y de ese modo no tendrías que vivir con Itachi.

-Hn.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien, por primera vez tienes una buena idea...

-A propósito Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías permanecer en Japón un tiempo?

-Si, ¿Qué ha con eso?

-Bueno, pues pude cancelar todas las visitas que teníamos este año.

-¿Y?

-Pero... No pude cancelar la de México

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, no quería irse de Japón en ese momento, pero parecía que dios estaba en su contra.

-¿No puedes cancelarla?

-_Non_ (No) lo siento –se disculpo el rubio –Intente cancelarlo, pero no pude porque ya estaba confirmado desde hace unos meses –Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, tal parecía que no tenia alternativa –Además... ¡Es México! –dijo con ojos brillantes –Podremos ir a las discos y ver a la bogue y a la manigüis y con suerte a la supermana –dijo rubio entusiasmado.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, seguramente Camil no había cancelado esa gira apropósito, suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –pregunto derrotado.

-En una semana, la gira tardara un mes –suspiro pesadamente.

-Bien –suspiro pesadamente.

-Ok, preparare todo para nuestra partida –dijo sumamente alegre mientras se levantaba de su lugar para salir sumamente contento del comedor.

-Fantástico, tendré que dejar al dobe –suspiro pesadamente, no quería ir, pero para su desgracia no tenia opción, solo esperaba poder regresar lo antes posible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡¡Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n

Youko Saiyo: De aquí en adelante empezara lo bueno muajajaja

Lizerg-chan: Hasta entonces, Ja ne!!


	9. Capitulo 9 Amargas similitudes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Amargas similitudes**

La semana había pasado sumamente rápido y el día en que tenían que partir a México había llegado, Sasuke y Camil se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto en compañía de Itachi, Minato, Sai y Gaara, la pareja, o mas bien, Sai se había hecho amigo del rubio y aunque en un principio el pelirrojo lo miraba con celos por estar tan cerca de SU esposo, lo paso por alto, pues se dio cuenta de lo mucho que este ayudaba a su pelinegro a olvidar el traumático episodio.

-Bueno mis queridos no se entristezcan que este hermoso adonis solo estará fuera por un mes.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo y vámonos –dijo Sasuke molesto y por demás avergonzado, y no era para menos, pues el francés tenia la **rara** costumbre de usar ropas típicas del país o región al que iban y en esta ocasión no seria distinta, pues vestía un traje de charro de color negro con sombrero incluido, lo único que le falto fue el caballo.

-Espero que tengan buen viaje –les dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-Y si puedes Uchiha, piérdelo –le dijo Gaara a Sasuke refiriéndose a Camil.

El azabache miro de reojo al rubio quien a su parecer, daba pena ajena, suspiro pesadamente, que mas quisiera perderlo, pero por desgracia el ojiverde conocía mas la ciudad donde iban que el y con seguridad si intentaba hacer lo que el pelirrojo le pedía, el perdido seria el mismo.

-Yo se que me adoras Gaa-chan.

-No me digas así.

-Bueno entonces te diré Sabakito porque ese es tu apellido –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mejor sigue diciéndome Gaa-chan –suspiro derrotado.

-Ok, Ga-chan –sonrío contento el francés.

-Es hora de irnos retrasado mental –gruño el azabache.

-Bueno, nos veremos en un mes, _au Renoir_ –dijo el rubio.

-Que tengan buen viaje ototo.

-Lo dudo –suspiro derrotado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la televisora cuando se topo con el peliplata.

-Ohayo Naruto –lo saludo

-Kakashi-san –el aludido hizo una reverencia –Ohayo, ¿Como has estado ttebayo?

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Muy bien ttebayo –le respondió

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí Naruto y eso es extraño viniendo de ti, ¿Te ha sucedido algo? –Kakashi conocía muy bien a Naruto, no es que este fuera una persona muy compleja, pero si sabia ocultar muy bien su tristeza bajo una falsa, pero muy convincente sonrisa.

-No me sucede nada Kakashi-san ttebayo –El peliplata no le creyó aun así prefirió no decir nada -¿Has visto a mi niichan?

-Debe de estar en el aeropuerto

-¿En el aeropuerto?

-Si, según tengo entendido el hermano de Itachi se va de viaje.

Se iba, se iba, Sasuke se iba, era obvio después de todo, para el azabache solo era el hermano de su cuñado, un desconocido con el cual había cruzado apenes unas cuantas palabras y aquel beso, inconcientemente se llevo un par de dedos a los labios sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No jejejeje n/nU –Naruto se regaño mentalmente, no era posible que el pensara en otro hombre que no fuera su esposo

-Andas muy raro –Kakashi entre cerro, desde que el rubio regreso de su luna de miel, el peliplata se había percatado del cambio tan radical que este había tenido.

-Kakashi-san, tengo que irme ttebayo –el ojiazul salio disparado del lugar sin darle tiempo al mayor ni de pestañear.

-Algo raro esta pasando aquí –se dijo a si mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato le había dicho a Kakashi que fuera a fundación pues era ahí donde se llevaría acabo el documental.

-Buenos días –lo saludo la peliazul haciéndole una reverencia al peliplata –Usted debe ser Hatake-san –el aludido asintió –Mucho gusto, yo soy Konan Minamino la encargada, Minato-san dijo que vendría, adelante.

-Arigato –le respondió el hombre

-Le asignare a alguien para que le de un recorrido por las instalaciones y conozca a todos.

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la peliazul, Konan le hablo un poco de la asociación que era dirigida y financiada por Minato Namikaze e Itachi Uchiha, en ese momento, un hombre moreno, de cabello castaño, amarado en una coleta y con una cicatriz en la nariz, apareció.

-Ah, Iruka, te presento a Hatake-san, el es la persona que ara el documental que nos menciono Minato-san –dijo la peliazul

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Umino Iruka, el psicólogo encargado de ayudar a los niños –le dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Hatake Kakashi –respondió simplemente pues estaba sumamente embobado con el resien llegado

-Iruka ¿Sabes donde esta Sandra? –le pregunto la mujer

-Esta con un grupo al igual que las demás –le respondió

-Ya veo –suspiro -¿Tu podrías mostrarle a Hatake-san el lugar? –le pregunto –Creo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para guiar a nuestro invitado –esta idea le fascino al peliplata, pues de esa forma podría conocer al castaño

-Con gusto Konan-sama –le respondió –Hatake-san, sígame por favor.

-Solo llámame Kakashi –el castaño le sonrío en aceptación

-Sígame Kakashi-san

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka comenzó a darle el recorrido por las instalaciones a Kakashi.

-Este lugar es enorme –dijo en tono casual el peliplata.

-Antiguamente, esta era la mansión Uchiha, pero Itachi-sama decidió usarla para la fundación

Kakashi conocía la historia de la familia Uchiha, el hijo mayor, Itachi había quedado al frente de la familia después de que sus padres muraran de forma misteriosa, aunque sabia que, tanto Minato e Itachi, sospechaban de una persona, Orochimaru.

-Esa es el salón B, ahí se hacen reuniones, las cuales están a cargo de Sandra-san, una de las mejores terapeutas que conozco –el castaño abrió ligeramente la puerta del salón, en el, había un grupo de personas, hombres y mujeres por igual

-¿Todos esos hombres sufrieron abuso de sus esposos? –pregunto el peliplata sorprendido, pues creía que las victimas de violencia domestica eran únicamente mujeres.

-No son muy comunes los casos de hombres golpeados y la mayoría de estos casos son de homosexuales, pero un pequeño porcentaje son de hombres, heterosexuales que sufrieron maltrato por parte de su esposa –comento Iruka adivinando sus pensamientos –Entremos para que los conozca

-Bien

Ambos hombres entraron, siendo recibidos muy cordialmente por todos en la habitación, comenzaron a hablar de sus parejas, los maltratos, los golpes, tanto físicos como emocionales, etc., hubo uno que llamo mucho la atención del peliplata, era una mujer anciana, debería estar cerca de los 70 años, aun así tenia la chispa y vitalidad de alguien de la mitad de su edad, ella, por muchos años, sufrió el maltrato de su marido, de muchas formas posibles, la narración de la mujer le recordaba al comportamiento de Naruto, era algo que le preocupaba de sobre manera

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n

Youko Saiyo: Ya falta poco para que empiece lo bueno muajajajaja

Lizerh-chan: ¬¬ Estas loca

Youko Saiyo: mira quien habla ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: u,u Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente, sayonara


	10. Verdades Dolorosas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, Minadita, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Verdades dolorosas parte I.**

Pein, Orochimaru y el odioso pelirrojo ese, se encontraban en la oficina del primero resolviendo algunos asuntos.

-¿No te interesa el voyerismo, Misuki? –le preguntó Orochimaru.

-Te recuerdo serpiente, que eso lo hacemos siempre –le dijo en tono aburrido –Uno de nosotros lo hace mientras los otros lo vemos.

-Es verdad –aceptó –Pero nunca con tu esposito.

El pelirrojo lo miró por unos segundos, como esperado a que continuara, la idea no le era nada desagradable.

-Por lo visto te agrada la idea Misuki –dijo Pein con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-¿Y a ti no te agrada Pein? –le preguntó la serpiente -¿No te gustaría tomar al rubio mientras Misuki nos ve?

-Sería interesante –admitió Misuki –De acuerdo, vallan a mi casa en dos días.

-Bien, ahí estaremos.

...

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del mundo, Sasuke y su loco amigo rubio se encontraban en su hotel descansando después de largo día de trabajo.

-¡Genial! ya va a empezar desde gayola –dijo emocionado el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama y encendía la T.V.

A pesar de de pertenecer a familias acaudaladas, tanto Sasuke como el francés eran de gustos simples, es por eso que su habitación, aunque cómoda y elegante, no era lo que se esperaría para personas como ellos.

-Camil... –lo llamó Sasuke.

-_Oui_?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Te escucho Sasuke –Era extraño que Sasuke pidiera ayuda y mucho más extraño aun que Camil se pusiera serio.

-Necesito que investigues a ese tipo.

-¿De que tipo me hablas Sasuke?

-Del esposo del dobe.

-Ah, de acuerdo, lo investigaré cuanto antes –le aseguró –Pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa persona?

-No me gusta para nada ese tipo –le respondió.

-Entiendo y supongo que encontrarlo en ese prostíbulo no es una gran referencia.

-Ni me lo recuerdes que aún tengo ganas de matarte por llevarme a ese lugar. –Sasuke le dedicó una de sus mejores miradas asesinas por eso.

-Para serte franco no sabía que era ese tipo de lugar.

-No te creo

-Como sea –Camil le dio por su lado al azabache para luego regresar su atención a la TV., Sasuke suspiró, tomo algo de ropa para después meterse al baño.

...

-¿Le sucede algo Kakashi-san? –le preguntó Iruka.

El peliplata había asistido a muchas reuniones, algunas solo, otras con el elenco que se encargaría de darle vida a su obra y mientras más conocía a esas personas, sus historias y vida, mas se convencía que algo malo pasaba con Naruto.

-Conozco... A alguien que posiblemente esté pasando por esto –le dijo –Pero no se cómo ayudarle.

-Bueno, podrías traerlo aquí.

-Dudo que quiera venir –suspiró con melancolía

-Kakashi-san, ¿Puedo preguntarle quién es la persona que le preocupa tanto?

-Su nombre es Namikaze Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Hai, todos aquí conocemos a las familias Namikaze y Uchiha –le respondió –Naruto venía a menudo aquí, los niños lo adoraban –suspiró –Pero dejó de venir cuando conoció a su ahora esposo.

-Iruka, me gustaría que hablaras con él, tal vez tú puedas ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Minato-sama sabe de esto?

-Él e Itachi están preocupados por él, pero no saben como ayudarlo.

-Sería bueno que nos reuniéramos con él y hablemos.

-Si... –Kakashi miró su reloj de muñeca –Tengo que irme

-¿Se va tan pronto? -Iruka parecía decepcionado por eso.

-Tengo una reunión en la televisora.

-Ya veo.

-Sin embargo, no hay problema si llego una o dos horas retrasado, ¿Me acompaña a tomar un café?

-¿No te regañarán? –como respuesta, Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, acepto.

...

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo, desnudo, sus brazos estaban sujetos a su espalda, en su boca tenía un aparato que usan en el sadomasoquismo que no le permitía cerrar la boca (Ni idea de cómo se llama), su cuerpo estaba manchado con una sustancia blanquecina, semen, estaba llorando amargamente después haber sido sometido a tan brutal acto.

-Debo admitir que tienes muy buen gusto –dijo la serpiente una vez estuvo vestido.

-Es verdad –lo apoyó Pein –Mucho mejor que cualquier ramera.

-Espero que puedas compartirlo con nosotros otra vez Misuki –dijo el ojidorado mientras lamía la mejilla de un aterrorizado Naruto.

-Por supuesto que si Orochimaru, debo admitir que me fascinó verlos con esa pequeña ramera.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos Orochimaru

-Si es verdad... Nos veremos pronto ricura, Misuki.

Una vez los dos se fueron, el pelirrojo se acercó a Naruto, lo desató, lo tomó por el cabello para luego lanzarlo a la cama.

-¿Te divertiste perra?

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto llorando

-Eres una simple ramera, deberías estar feliz, te he dejado revolcarte con dos de mis amigos

Naruto no le respondió, lloró aun más fuerte, abrazando sus piernas, se sentía destrozado, su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla.

-Por favor, deja de llorar y ve a bañarte, me das asco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos semana había pasado desde que Sasuke y Camil llegaran a la colorida ciudad de México, dos semanas de tortura y desesperación para el pobre azabache, ya que si los reporteros no lo acosaban con sus preguntas sobre su vida personal, que si tenía novia, que si era gay, que si salía con su representante, etc., todo un dolor de cabeza para el menor de los Uchiha; por el contrario, Camil estaba sumamente feliz, aunque hace algunos días había tenido un ligero trauma al enterarse que el programa que le encantaba de ese país, había sido cancelado y después de casi hacer una manifestación en pleno zócalo capitalino, y de recibir una serie de golpes cortesía del Uchiha, que por cierto, no logró tranquilizarlo, pero después de descubrir un nuevo programa, el francés se tranquilizó.

-Camil, quiero regresar lo antes posible a Japón

-¿Cuál es la urgencia _mon ami_?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Bien, supongo que puedo intentar cancelar alguno que otro compromiso, pero hay uno que no podemos cancelar

-¿Y cual es? –pregunto Sasuke

-Pues New York, tenemos una presentación en una de las galerías mas famosas, no me preguntes el nombre porque no lo recuerdo en este momento.

-¿Puedes adelantarlo al menos?

-No lo sé, creo que si.

-Hn

-Bueno pero eso solo dura tres días tu sabes como detesto Estados Unidos.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente.

-Has lo que puedas Camil, quiero regresar lo antes posible a Japón.

-Bien, haré lo posible.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme Sasuke, para eso soy tu amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana después, por fin Sasuke y Camil regresaban a Japón después de tres semanas fuera, si bien Camil no pudo cancelar algunas presentaciones, si pudo adelantarlas, por lo que, luego de un largo y agotador vuelo, se encontraban nuevamente en Japón.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en un taxi rumbo a su casa, lo que le resultó extraño al francés pues esperaba encontrar a Itachi y Minato, pero no fue así.

-_Chery_ –lo llamo Camil -¿Por qué no le avisaste a tu hermano de nuestro regreso?

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'informent de notre retour, au moins pour un temps (No quiero que se enteren de nuestro regreso, al menos por un tiempo) –Sasuke comenzó a hablar en francés, lo que significaba que el azabache no quería que el conductor se enterara de su conversación.

_-Pourquoi?_

_- J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches tout ce qui peux de cet homme et pour cela, je ne veux pas que ni mon frère ni les autres interfèrent _(Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas de ese hombre y para eso, no quiero que ni mi hermano ni los demás interfieran)

_-D'accord Sasuke, nous le ferons à ta manière _(De acuerdo Sasuke, lo haremos a tu manera)

-_Merci_ (Gracias), Camil

_- Ils n'ont pas de duquel _(No hay de que) –el rubio le sonrió _– Mais je ne comprends pas, Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que ton frère s'informe ?_ (Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres que tu hermano se entere?)

_- Il est seulement par sa sécurité_ (Solo es por su seguridad)

_-Ou, oui ce taux est dangereux ou non, nous le saurons dans des tours_ (Bien, si ese tipo es peligroso o no, lo sabremos en unos días)

Ambos se mantuvieron callados el resto del viaje, sabían que podrían estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo pero para Sasuke, si podía tener lo que quería bien valía la pena, en cuanto a Camil, bueno, él solo lo haría por divertirse.

_Continuara_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n


	11. Capitulo 11: Secretos x Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, Minadita, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11: Secretos x Descubrimientos dolorosos.**

Sasuke se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunos documentos que Camil le había entregado, documentos que le eran inútiles, pues no demostraban nada que pudiera ayudar al azabache en su propósito.

-Demonios –gruñó al tiempo que lanzaba los papeles al suelo a causa de la frustración –Es inútil.

-Tranquilo _mon chery_ –habló Camil desde la puerta –Esta clase de cosas toman tiempo, ¿No esperabas que encontraríamos lo que quieres a la primera o sí?

-Hn. Supongo que no.

-No te preocupes –le dijo mientras recogía los papeles del suelo –Es cuestión de tiempo…

-¡Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos! –le gritó –Mientras hablamos, el dobe puede estar sufriendo cualquier cosa.

-Te entiendo Sasuke, pero si en verdad quieres ayudarlo debes conservar la mente fría y calcular cada movimiento por más mínimo que este sea.

Sasuke estaba que no se lo creía, ¿Ese era el siempre despreocupado Camil?

-¿Desde cuando actúas así Camil?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que te pedí que investigaras a ese hombre has estado actuando como si fueras otra persona –le dijo -¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-Nada _chery_ debe ser sólo tu imaginación –le respondió en tono calmado.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? –le cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero soy lindo, deberías creerle a alguien tan adorable y guay como yo –dijo el francés poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, Sasuke suspiró.

-Olvídalo.

-Bueno, iré a ver si ya está listo el almuerzo que estoy que me como una ballena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se encontraba en su oficina, esa mañana se vería con los dueños de una de las empresas más importantes en Euro.

_-Hajimi-sama, su cita de las diez acaba de llegar_ –Escuchó el pelirrojo por el intercomunicador.

-Que pasen…

Un minuto después, un hombre y una mujer, ambos rubios de ojos verdes, vestidos con trajes de ejecutivo negro.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Misuki Hajimi, presidente de Hajimi's Corp.

-Es un placer soy Dominic Tribbiani y ella es mi hermana Diana.

-Somos los dueños de Tecno-biotic –habló la mujer.

-Ya hechas las presentaciones, vayamos directo al grano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camil se encontraba en su habitación, muerto del aburrimiento mientras cambiaba los canales de su TV, de repente, uno llamo su atención.

"_En otras noticias, en la ciudad de Tokio, las empresas Tecno-biotic, famosas por crear el tratamiento que permite a hombres embarazarse, firmaran un contrato multimillonario con Hajimi's Corp…"_

-Esto no es bueno –de pronto el rubio entro en pánico, se levanto de su cama para sacar algo de ropa y meterla en una maleta, después, asomó la cabeza para ver si no había nadie, suspiro aliviado al no ver a Sasuke ni a ningún miembro del servicio, pero…

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con esa maleta?

-Ah, bueno lo que sucede es que me informaron que mi abuelita Filomena está al borde de la muerte y quiere que vaya a verla antes de que muera –mintió con todos los dientes y Sasuke lo sabía.

-Tu abuela murió hace seis años.

-¿Dije abuela? Quise decir tía….

-En primera Camil, no tienes tía, en segunda tu abuela se llamaba Antonieta y te recuerdo que falleció cuando teníamos un año de conocernos, al igual que tu abuelo, en tercera, tú mismo me dijiste que el único pariente que te quedaba era tu hermano, el cual también falleció y en cuarta, ¿Por qué tonto me tomas? –Camil suspiró derrotado al verse descubierto -¿Me dirás lo que te pasa o tengo que sacarte la verdad a golpes?

-Bien, te lo diré todo, pero no aquí, vamos al despacho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos entraron al despacho, Sasuke detrás del escritorio y Camil al frente.

-Te escucho.

-La verdad es que mi hermano no era el único pariente que me quedaba –admitió –Aún me quedan dos, o tal vez tres, si es que ese viejo continua con vida.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-Veras, los dos presidentes de tecno-biotic son mis hermanos mayores.

-Pero ni siquiera tienen los mismos apellidos.

-Eso es por que mi madre nos cambio el apellido a Estefano y a mí, por el suyo.

-Camil, explícate que no te entiendo.

-Veras, mi… padre… era miembro de una de las familias más importantes en Italia y mi madre era la heredera de las empresas más importantes a nivel mundial en lo que a moda se refiere, mi madre se enamoró de ese viejo cuando tenia 15 años y el 21 años, se hicieron novios y posteriormente se casaron, a los pocos meses de eso, nacieron Dominic y Diana, los actuales dueños de Tecno-biotic, dos años después, nació Estefano y seis años después nací yo.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con que quieras escapar?

-A eso voy, pero tengo que contarte desde un principio para que me entiendas –le explicó –Nuestra infancia lo normal, mi madre viajaba mucho por razones de negocios, normalmente Estefano y yo le acompañábamos, ya que nuestros dos hermanos mayores siempre fueron muy apegados al viejo y comenzaban a llorar si no estaban con él las 24 horas, en fin, había veces en las que nuestra madre no podía llevarnos a sus viajes y teníamos que quedarnos con el viejo –suspiró –Era cuando nos entrenaba.

-¿Entrenaba? ¿Para qué?

-En todo lo que el heredero del líder de una mafia necesita saber y aun más, manejo de armas, pelea, matar, incluso espionaje, a Estefano y a mí no nos agradaba, pero no podíamos decirle a nuestra madre pues el viejo nos había amenazado con matarla si le decíamos algo y sabíamos que era capaz de eso y más.

-¿Tu madre se enteró?

-Lo que mi madre creía era que sólo nos enseñaba defensa personal o esgrima, lo que cualquier miembro de la nobleza o hijo de familia rica debe saber –respondió –Sin embargo, cuando yo tenía 11 años, supo la verdad y le exigió a mi padre el divorcio y nuestra custodia, el viejo aceptó demasiado fácil darle el divorcio y la custodia de Estefano y mía, pero como Dominic y Diana ya tenían 18, ellos decidieron quedarse con el viejo, nuestra madre estaba destrozada por eso, pero se mantuvo fuerte y nos llevo a Francia, al enterarse mi abuelo, Lambert, estaba furioso, quiso hacer algo, pero al final se contuvo por las suplicas de mi madre y el bienestar de su familia, movió algunas influencias y nos quitó el apellido de ese viejo para reemplazarlo por el suyo –el rubio guardó silencio por unos segundos –A pesar de todo, parte del entrenamiento que me dio ese viejo me sirvió, podía espiar a las chicas en los baños o vestidores y nunca me atraparon.

-Camil…. eres un idiota.

-Jejeje…

-Tu hermano… a él, ¿Lo asesinaron?

-Es lo más seguro, digo, no sería la primera vez.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi madre, mis abuelos y demás miembros de mi familia, todos fueron asesinados y no dudo que haya sido obra de ese viejo.

-¿Por eso quieres huir? –le cuestionó –Eres un cobarde

-Si escapo, es por tu seguridad, no quisiera que compartieras el mismo destino que mi familia, eres mi mejor amigo, más que eso eres como un hermano para mí.

Sasuke se acercó a él y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Espero que ese golpe te haya hecho entrar en razón y ni se te ocurra escapar por que te buscare hasta en el infierno.

-Sasuke…

-Somos amigos y afrontaremos las cosas unidos… -Camil sonrío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A las pocas semanas, Camil había encontrado algo que sospechaba, pero no esperaba, era información que conectaba a Misuki con dos bandas de criminales muy importantes y peligrosas, Hebi, un grupo Yakuza y Akatsuki, traficantes de blancas y lo que era peor, con su familia, inmediatamente le mostró la información a Sasuke.

-Como puedes ver, ese sujeto tiene nexos con la mafia, el narcotráfico y la trata de blancas, suele tener relaciones con jóvenes de entre 10 a 20 años, todos obligados a practicar la prostitución.

-¿Que hay sobre el dobe?

-Pues me temo que tenías razón, ese sujeto lo golpea, además de obligarlo a tener sexo con otros mientras él los ve –esto si que hizo enfurecer a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

-Soborne a una de sus sirvientas para que pusiera una cámara espía en su habitación.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, caminó unos pasos rumbo a la salida, antes de ser detenido por una mano que lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Sasuke, no hagas ninguna tontería, si quieres rescatarlo debes ser cauteloso, más ahora que sabes cuan peligroso es ese tipo.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Ya lo verás, sólo se paciente.

-Hn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato e Itachi se habían quedado mudos, frete a ellos se encontraba Camil y Sasuke, quienes minutos atrás les habían contado todo lo que habían descubierto del pelirrojo, además de las fotos que el primero les mostró.

-No, esto…. debe ser una broma… es solo una broma, ¿Verdad? –preguntó esperanzado Minato, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos al mirar la imágen donde aparecía su pequeño hermano, siendo ultrajado.

-Eso quisiera Minato –admitió Camil –Lo lamento.

-¿Cómo hicieron para obtener esto? –les pregunto Itachi con la voz quebrada.

-Eso no importa –dijo Sasuke –Lo importante en estos momentos es rescatar a ese dobe.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Déjenlo en nuestras manos –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué planean hacer?

_-Une réunion familiale_ (una reunión familiar) –respondió el Frances ante la cara de confusión de ambos mayores.

-Ya lo entenderán –Fueron las palabras de Sasuke antes de retirarse con el extranjero.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Lamento la demora y espero les guste el capitulo.

Youko Saiyo: Ya falta poco para que Sasukin rescate a Narutin y le den su merecido a Misuki JOJOJOJO.

Lizerg-chan: Sip, asi que espérenlo n.n


	12. Capitulo 12 Une réunion familiale

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.- Une réunion familiale**

Naruto se encontraba en el baño de mirándose al espejo, tenia el pecho descubierto dejando a la vista su piel amoratada y maltratada que el ultimo encuentro con los amigos de su "esposo" le habían dejado, apretó los puños mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía cada vez más atrapado, como si estuviera entre arenas movedizas hundiéndose cada vez más hasta el punto de no dejarlo respirar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru le ordenó a su chofer detenerse, en un pequeño restauran al aire libre, lo que llamó la atención del viperino fue un azabache que estaba en una de las mesas, seguramente esperando a alguien.

Sonrió con lasciva mientras bajaba del vehiculo, se acercó al Uchiha quien se encontraba tomando un café y leyendo el diario.

-Hola Sasuke-kun –su voz sonaba asquerosamente melosa y cargada de lujuria –Yo...

-No me interesa –le cortó tajante sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-Vaya no has cambiado nada… Eso es bueno –sonrió el viperino.

Por fin, el azabache se dignó a mirarlo, frunció el ceño molesto, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba ni tampoco le importaba.

-Puedes llamarme Orochimaru –le dijo el ambarino mientras se sentaba al lado del azabache.

-¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó molesto por la confianza que el otro se tomaba para con él.

-Te he visto desde afuera y decidí detenerme y hablar un rato contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con usted –le dijo molesto.

-Me hieres Sasuke-kun –le dijo con voz fingida –Tú e Itachi-kun son muy crueles –ahora si que el azabache se molestó.

-¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano?

-Conozco a tu familia desde hace muchos años Sasuke-kun.

-Pues nunca lo he oído nombrar –el viperino frunció el ceño para luego sonreír más falso que película de terror chafa.

-Bueno, podemos conocernos ahora, ¿No crees Sasuke-kun? –le dijo mientras acariciaba descaradamente una de las piernas del azabache quien inmediatamente la quitó bruscamente.

-No me va la zoofilia –le dijo fríamente.

_-¡Bonjour arrivez déjà mon amour!_ (Hola querido ya llegue) –exclamó Camil antes de lanzarse a los brazos del azabache como si de su novia se tratara lo que molestó tremendamente al viperino – _Tu m'as étonnée_ (¿Me extrañaste?)

-Te tardaste –le dijo mientras el otro se separaba de él y tomaba asiento de frente a él.

_-Excuse, mais ceci est une conversation privée_ (Disculpa, pero esto es una conversación privada) –le dijo destilando veneno por cada poro de su cuerpo, fue ahí que el rubio lo tomó en cuenta, frunció el ceño, sabia perfectamente quien era el y eso lo preocupaba.

-Hablo su idioma perfectamente –dijo francés –_Chery_, tenemos que irnos ya –le dijo al azabache provocando aun más a la serpiente.

-Ya te dije que está ocupado –siseó el mayor.

-_Mon chery_ no sabía que tenías gusto por la zoofilia –dijo el rubio sacando lágrimas de cocodrilo –Y yo que pensé que te satisfacía.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo y vámonos –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y dejaba unos billetes en la mesa.

_- Oui, mon amour _(Si mi amor)

-Pero Sasuke-kun –intentó protestar el viperino pero este ya se había alejado junto con el francés dejando a un enfurecido pelinegro.

-Ese mocoso me las pagara –gruñó por lo bajo.

Si hay algo que ni el más tonto se atrevería a hacer era molestar a una serpiente por que esta terminaría atacándote, algo, que seguramente Camil aprendería muy pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto entró al despacho de su esposo, temeroso de lo que este pudiera querer, al verlo, el pelirrojo le ordenó con un movimiento de mano que se sentara y así lo hizo.

-Naruto quiero que tengamos un hijo –el aludido abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿un hijo? Quería que tuvieran un hijo, esa noticia le habría alegrado unos meses atrás, pero, ahora, lo llenaba de miedo, no, mas bien terror, no por él, si no por la criatura que pudiera nacer –Te someterás al tratamiento en una semana.

-Yo… no quiero tener un hijo –le dijo en un susurro, su voz estaba cargada de tanto miedo que casi podía palparse.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo para poder mirar al rubio, el cual, inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

El pelirrojo estaba furioso por la "insolencia" de su esposo, se levantó bruscamente ocasionando que su silla cayera al suelo, golpeó con fuerza el escritorio ocasionando que Naruto se estremeciera del miedo.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no –el rostro del hombre parecía el de un verdadero demente, los ojos saltones e inyectados de sangre, la mandíbula oprimida, era como estar viendo a un demonio –TÚ vas a tener un hijo MÍO te guste o no, ahora lárgate de mi vista.

-Sí –le respondió aun atemorizado.

-Ah, y siento decirte cariño que las visitas de mis amigos se suspenden hasta que des a luz.

Aquello fue lo único que alegro al rubio, significaba meses de tranquilidad, de no temer que en cualquier momento su esposo y esos dos entraran por la puerta para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de la ciudad, el hermano de Naruto se levantó su lugar, tomó un abrigo pues pronto sería invierno pero antes de que siquiera tocara la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió.

-Minato –era Itachi -¿A dónde vas?

-No me importa el ridículo plan que Camil tenga, voy a ir Naruto y lo sacare de esa casa después de patearle el trasero a ese idiota.

-Entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero no puedes ir, pondrías en peligro a Sasuke y Camil.

-Está bien no le patearé el trasero a ese bastardo pero si iré por mi hermano, me importa un comino si les gusta o no –Itachi suspiró pesadamente, sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su novio y en esta ocasión no lo culpaba.

El pelinegro inevitablemente recordó su propia experiencia con una violación, tenía 15 años cuando Orochimaru lo ultrajó, y si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Minato no sabía lo que hubiera hecho y ahora le tocaba regresarle el favor.

-Está bien, vamos –le dijo sonriéndole –Pero debemos pensar en algo para que ese bastardo no sospeche y lo ponga sobre aviso.

-Bien, lo haremos a tu modo –el rubio sabía que era la mejor opción, pues en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar un plan e inevitablemente pondría en peligro a su cuñado y al lunático francés si actuaba sin pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Camil llegaron al lobby de uno de los hoteles más importantes y prestigiados en Japón, inmediatamente fueron conducidos a una lujosa habitación donde ya los esperaban los hermanos de Camil, ambos con una expresión seria, casi muerta.

-Tanto tiempo –el primero en hablar fue Dominic quien se levanto de para besar ambas mejillas de su hermano menor ante la mueca de asco del Uchiha quien a su parecer, era como ver a una serpiente darle el beso de la muerte a su victima.

-Usted debe ser "el Ángel oscuro" mi hermano y yo somos grandes admiradores de su trabajo –hablo Diana.

-_Fratello_ (Hermanito), ¿No piensas presentarnos? –le preguntó el mayor con un tono que rayaba en burla.

-Sasuke, ellos son Dominic y Diana, mis hermanos mayores –dijo el rubio menor prácticamente mordiéndose la lengua al decir la palabra "hermanos" –Dominic, Diana, él es Sasuke Uchiha mi amigo y…

-¿Novio? –lo interrumpió la rubia quien miraba al azabache como si fuera un pedazo de carne y ella un perro hambriento.

-Representando –terminó la frase con un ceño fruncido, no por haber sido interrumpido, sino por el hecho de cómo era visto su amigo.

-¿Para que nos citaste? –preguntó el mayor –Mas vale que sea importante.

-Por que no nos gusta perder el tiempo con niñerías –agregó su melliza.

-Necesitamos su ayuda –le respondió el francés apretando los puños molesto.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Nos estás pidiendo ayuda? –se burló Dominic, Camil apretó los puños sintiéndose humillado.

-No le prestes atención _fratello_ –le dijo la mujer a Camil aunque su atención estaba dirigida al azabache.

-Misuki Hajimi –pronunció Sasuke.

-¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro socio?

-En nada, más que nada nos interesa su esposo... Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah, si –la mujer saco su agenda electrónica buscando –Naruto Hajimi, en una semana se someterá al tratamiento para quedar embarazado.

-¿Qué?

-El pelirrojo pervertido quiere preñar al rubio con cara de tonto –dijo Dominic antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Sasuke.

-Vuelve a decirle así y será lo último que hagas.

Dominic se sobó la mandíbula.

-Golpeas como Diana –se burló.

-Muy gracioso –gruñó la aludida –Pero dinos precioso, ¿Qué quieres con el chico?

-Eso no es de incumbencia.

-En eso tienes razón –habló Dominic –Diana, es hora de irnos.

-Sí, tienes razón, vámonos –ambos hermanos se levantaron con la intención de irse.

-Esperen –los interrumpió Camil –Sasuke, ¿Podrías dejarme solos con ellos? –el azabache lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir para luego retirasen.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que te gustara el azabache –dijo Dominic.

-Y no te culpo es un excelente espécimen demasiado violable –dijo la mujer relamiéndose lo labios.

Camil frunció el ceño, molesto por la forma en que la mujer se refería a su amigo, más que amigo a prácticamente su hermano.

-Me parece de mal gusto que hables de ese tipo como si fuera un pedazo de carne y tú una perra hambrienta.

-Que tú tengas mal gusto no significa que yo lo tenga –se defendió la mujer.

-Eres una dama, compórtate como tal –la regañó su mellizo –Y tú Camil, habla ya que tenemos asuntos más importantes que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-Ustedes tienen una sociedad con Misuki Hajimi.

-Eso ya está claro –lo interrumpió Diana –Ahora, nosotros tenemos preguntas que hacerte, ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro socio y su esposo con ustedes dos? ¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos?

-Hajimi maltrata a su esposo y lo obliga a tener relaciones con otros mientras él los ve.

-Ah, era eso –dijo Dominic en tono de cansancio -¿Y que hay con eso? –le preguntó –El chico no lo hace del todo mal, aunque si dejara de llorar tanto…

Camil no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermano estaba admitiendo que sabía sobre los abusos y no solo eso, que el mismo había participado.

-¿Acaso a tu amigo y a ti les interesa participar? –preguntó la mujer como quien habla del clima.

-Por supuesto que no –les respondió con una mueca de asco del solo pensarlo y de alguien como Camil con una vida sexual MUY activa eso ya era decir demasiado.

-¿Entonces?

-Sus negocios con Hajimi van mas haya de lo que anunciaron al publico, ¿Verdad?

-¿Te refieres al otro negocio familiar? –preguntó nuevamente la chica, Camil asintió –Pues si, también está el cara de serpiente y el biscocho de los ojos grises.

-Orochimaru y Nagato –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-¿Nagato? –preguntó Dominic.

-Pein.

-Así que conoces a esos dos.

-Por desgracia.

-Bueno, nos encantaría continuar con esta "linda reunión familiar" pero tenemos mucho trabajo…

-Quiero a Naruto –lo interrumpió el menor.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero que me ayuden a obtener a Naruto Uzumaki, el esposo de Hajimi.

-¿Y nosotros que ganamos?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Eres dueño de todas las empresas de nuestra madre –mencionó Dominic –Mmm, ¿Qué estaría bien, Diana?

-Olvida eso Dominic, las empresas de esa mujer me tienen sin cuidado, ¿Qué tal si nos paga con un trabajo?

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-El tipo de trabajo que solíamos hacer para padre –le respondió la chica.

Camil tembló ligeramente, no quería volver a realizar esa clase de trabajos, no deseaba tener mas sangre en sus manos.

-Buena idea –la secundó su mellizo –Y de hecho te viene a la medida –sonrío –Verás, Hajimi ya nos tiene hartos, además sus empresas son demasiado tentadoras como para dejarlas pasar.

-¿Quieren que lo asesine?

-Chico listo.

-Piénsalo de este modo, si lo matas tendrás lo que quieres –le dijo Diana con una sonrisa sádica en los labios –De los otros dos no te preocupes, ellos fueron los de la idea.

-Necesito pensarlo.

-Como gustes –le dijo Dominic –Pero tienes hasta mañana al medio día para responder.

-¿Qué si me negara?

-Tendríamos la penosa necesidad de silenciarte.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron con nuestra madre, abuelos y Estefano? –La mirada de Camil era de odio puro.

-Y te olvidas del resto –agregó Dominic –A ti, padre te dejó vivir por ser su hijo menor y nosotros por que te queremos.

-Pero no mezclamos sentimientos con negocios, así que piensa detenidamente –agregó Diana –Por que esta vez serás tu el que muera…

-Junto con tu "amiguito" y el rubio.

-Será una lastima, el azabache me gusta –se lamentó Diana.

Camil abandonó la habitación un tanto alterado, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Sasuke más pálido de lo normal y con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?

-Si –le respondió mientras caminaban al elevador -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Creo que no tengo alternativa –mencionó el rubio –O "le don cuello" o nos lo dan a nosotros incluyendo al rubio.

-Hn.

-Por lo menos sabemos algo más.

-De nada nos sirve saber que ese bastardo tiene los días contados.

-Mañana hablaré con esos dos y les diré que acepto con la condición de saquen al rubio de ahí.

-No es necesario que hagas eso –el rubio sonrió tristemente.

-_Chery_ no tenemos alternativa.

Lo que ellos no sabían en ese momento era que en esos momento, Minato estaba sacando de la casa de ese maldito a Naruto, aprovechando que el pelirrojo no se encontraba.

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Camil matara a Hajimi?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Gomen por la demora.

Youko Saiyo: Muajajaja

Lizerg-chan: T,T das miedo cuando te ríes así.

Youko Saiyo: Es que ya se acerca el final, muajajaja.

Lizerg-chan: Es cierto!! n.n Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo

Youko Saiyo: Ja ne!!


	13. Capitulo 13 Decisión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.- Decisión**

Sasuke llevaba un rato mirando a Camil con preocupación, aunque obviamente no lo aparentaba, desde que habían dejado el hotel donde se hospedaban los hermanos del rubio, este se mostraba ausente, melancólico, muy distinto al Camil que Sasuke conocía y, aunque jamás admitiría, estimaba y quería.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó el azabache.

Ambos se encontraban en un restaurante de comida mexicana y Camil ni siquiera había probado su comida.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Sasuke? –le cuestionó distraído mientras jugaba con el tenedor.

-Por que, 1: viste a la camarera y no trataste de conquistarla, 2: No has tocado tu comida y 3: me has llamado por mi nombre y no _chery _–Camil suspiró -¿Es por causa de esos dos? –el francés bajó la mirada para que el azabache no pudiera ver su rostro.

-Yo... ya no quiero tener más sangre en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –el rubio se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos antes de levantar el rostro para encarar a su amigo.

-No te he dicho toda la verdad Sasuke –la voz del rubio sonaba apagada y quebrada –Antes de que mi madre descubriera la verdad, ese viejo nos había obligado a matar... –el francés hizo una pausa –Yo... maté a tres personas, una familia, Sasuke... maté a un pequeño de, no mas de siete años –Camil derramó algunas lágrimas, por otro lado, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke se levantara de su lugar para acercarse a Camil y colocar una mano en el hombro de este a modo de apoyo.

-Regresemos a casa y veamos que se nos ocurre –el rubio le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

_-Merci beaucoup_ (Muchas gracias).

El azabache no dijo nada, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cuerpo de naruto estaba en un estado deplorable, tenía múltiples heridas y sangre seca por todo su cuerpo, además de una fuerte fiebre, todo a causa de haberse negado nuevamente a su esposo, pero, por suerte, Minato e Itachi lo habían rescatado ya de ese infierno que era su matrimonio.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé –dijo Itachi mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre seca del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Ese desgraciado me las pagará –gruñó Minato –Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo y le partiré la cara.

-¡Espera! –el pelinegro lo abrazó por la espalda como una forma de evitar detenerle –Si haces eso pondrás en peligro a Sasuke y Camil.

-Entiéndeme Itachi, no puedo dejar que ese bastardo continué tan tranquilo después de todo el daño que le he hecho a mi hermano.

-Te entiendo pero, si ese sujeto es tan peligroso como dice Camil podría terminar matándote.

-Pues me lo llevaré conmigo al infierno –dijo mientras forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse de su novio.

-Onegai Minato tranquilízate, si haces una estupidez no sólo te pondrás en peligro a ti, también a los chicos –le dijo en tono de suplica –Onegai, piensa en tu hermano, jamás se lo perdonaría si algo te pasara –cual palabras mágicas el mayor se detuvo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Konan, traía un teléfono inalámbrico en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede, Konan-san? –le preguntó Itachi.

-Sasuke-kun está al teléfono.

-Gracias Konan-san –le dijo el Uchiha tomando el teléfono –Sasuke... ¿Qué sucede?

**-**_**/Aniki, ¿Dónde demonios estaban? he estado tratando de localizarlos por mas de media hora/**_ -la voz se escuchaba muy molesta.

-Lo siento Sasuke, tuvimos que salir de emergencia y decidimos no regresar a casa, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo les fue con su plan? –Sasuke se quedó en completo silencio, lo que preocupó al mayor -¿Qué sucede?

-/_**Necesito que tú y Minato vengan a mi casa/**_ –Itachi miró de reojo a Minato, el cual se encontraba colocando un paño húmedo en la frente del rubio menor.

-¿No puedes venir tú? –Sasuke suspiró.

-/_**Está bien... iremos en media hora/ **_-la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Qué te dijo? –le preguntó Minato.

-Viene para acá.

-Espero que tengan buenas noticias.

-Yo también lo espero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasada más de la media hora, Konan regresó para informarles que Sasuke y Camil ya habían llegado y los esperaban en la oficina del Uchiha mayor.

-Yo hablaré con ellos, si quieres puedes quedarte con Naruto –le prepuso el pelinegro.

-No, te acompaño, necesito saber que es lo que esos dos traen entre manos –le respondió con seguridad –Konan, ¿Puedes quedarte con mi hermano, por favor? –le pidió el rubio a la mujer en tono de súplica.

-Por supuesto, Minato-san.

La pareja abandonó la habitación para dirigirse al lugar donde ya se encontraban el Uchiha menor y su amigo francés.

-¿Chicos? –los llamó Itachi con preocupación por el semblante que, sobretodo Camil tenía -¿Qué les sucede?

-Era una trampa y yo caí redondito –pronunció Camil en tono ausente.

-¿Trampa? –repitió Minato -¿De qué trampa hablas? ¿Quién te tendió una trampa?

-Sus hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? –repitió Itachi, que al igual que Minato estaba muy confundido –Creí que toda tu familia había muerto.

-Así es, mi madre, mis abuelos, tíos, primos y mi hermano... todos murieron en manos de los que solía llamar padre y hermanos –respondió con enojo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración.

-A ver... Explíquense que no entendemos nada –les pidió Minato un tanto desesperado.

Camil suspiró pesadamente, para luego comenzar a explicarles la verdad de su familia, el plan que había tenido y los resultados de este.

-Si es eso, yo con gusto lo haré –dijo Minato en tono entre tranquilo y molesto.

-No digas eso Minato, no tienes ni una remota idea lo terrible que es quitarle la vida a otro ser viviente –dijo Camil con la mirada baja, estaba deprimido y muy dolido –No sabes la enorme culpa con la que hay que lidiar.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que harás, Camil? –le preguntó Itachi preocupado, Camil suspiró.

-Por lo que veo... no tengo opción, o asesino a Hajimi o ese par asesinan a Sasuke, Naruto y a mi.

-¿Acaso estas pensando en hacerlo? –preguntó Itachi preocupado, el rubio le sonrió con tristeza.

-Ya perdí a mi familia... no pienso permitir que me quiten lo único que me queda –dijo el rubio con decisión.

-¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! –exclamó Itachi.

-No voy a permitir que el amado de Sasuke muera sin saber sus sentimientos y tener la oportunidad de corresponderle... –Los presentes lo miraron con tristeza, ¿Cuánto dolor había soportado el francés en su vida? -_No pienso dejar que Sasuke sufra por la perdida de su amado, como yo lo sufro por ti... Estefano_ –pensó el francés.

-Por ahora, lo más importante es rescatar al dobe –habló Sasuke en tono serio, los dos mayores se miraron a los ojos -¿Sucede algo?

-Naruto se encuentra aquí –confesó Itachi para sorpresa de ambos menores.

-Después de lo que nos dijeron, no pude soportarlo y fuimos a casa de ese bastardo y lo sacamos de ahí –les dijo Minato en tono serio –Y justo a tiempo, ese maldito casi lo mata.

-¿Dónde esta? –le preguntó Sasuke tomándolo por el cuello -¡Dímelo! –le exigió.

-Sasuke, tranquilo –le pidió Itachi –Yo te llevare con él, pero por favor, trata de controlarte.

-Bien –respondió soltando a Minato, el cual ni se inmutó, comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de su cuñado y la desesperación del azabache era normal.

-Vamos –ambos hermanos abandonaron la habitación, dejando solos a los dos rubios.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Camil? –le preguntó Minato quien en ese momento le daba la espalda.

-No tengo mucho de donde elegir... esta vez sólo veo un solo camino –el mayor suspiró pesadamente –Lo mataré...

_Continuará..._


	14. Capitulo 14 Enséñame

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 14.- Enséñame.**

Naruto se quejaba aun en sueños a causa de las tremendas heridas que el maltrato había causado.

-Llamaré a mi madre –dijo Minato preocupado.

-Por favor Minato no lo hagas –le pidió Camil en tono de suplica.

-Camil, entiende, mi hermano está muy mal herido, si no lo atendemos de inmediato...

-Si Tsunade-sama se entera, irá a buscar a Hajimi y eso la pondría en serio peligro.

-Camil tiene razón, Tsunade-sama podría estar en peligro si llega a enterarse –habló Itachi.

-¡¿Entonces que sugieren?! –gritó desesperado -¡¿Quieren que deje que muera?!

-Deja que Konan-san siga atendiéndolo.

-¡Mi hermano necesita de atención médica especializada! –gritó –No sabemos, si tiene un hueso roto o alguna complicación.

-Si lo llevamos ahora a un hospital es casi como entregarlo en bandeja de plata a ese tipejo –dijo Camil en tono serio –Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarnos, es médico y tiene todo el equipo necesario para atender al _petit renard_ (zorrito)

-¡¿Entonces que esperas?! –le gritó nuevamente -¡Llámalo de una maldita vez!

-Ya lo hice _chery_,debe venir en camino –le dijo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo –Tranquilízate, necesitas tener la mente fría de lo contrario no podrás afrontar las cosas correctamente.

Minato suspiró pesadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse mientras el francés se separaba de él.

-¿Esa persona es de confianza? –le preguntó Itachi.

-_Oui mon ami_, no se preocupen, de no serlo no lo hubiera llamado.

En ese momento, Sasuke entró a la habitación junto a hombre alto con los ojos azules y el pelo largo y rubio, peinado de tal forma que le tapaba el lateral izquierdo de la cara.

-Deidara, me alegro que hayas podido venir –dijo el francés estrechando la mano del recién llegado, el aludido tan solo asintió –Te presento a Minato Namikaze y el pelinegro sexy es su novio, Uchiha Itachi y ya conoces a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Es un placer, soy el Dr. Aoyagi Deidara.

-Camil, necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Sasuke en tono serio –A solas...

-Claro _chery,_ regresamos en un momento –dijo el francés saliendo de la habitación en compañía de Sasuke mientras el médico comenzaba a revisar a su paciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos amigos se fueron al jardín para poder hablar más tranquilos.

-¿Qué sucede _chery_? –le preguntó el rubio un tanto extrañado.

-Quiero que me enseñes a manejar un arma –aquello tomó por sorpresa al francés que solo atinó a mirar a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que el azabache se mantenía serio.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no hago bromas, Camil –le dijo con voz tranquila –Tú no tienes por que matar a ese bastardo, este no es tu asunto, en todo caso, el que debe matar a ese tipo, soy yo.

-No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo, Sasuke –Camil comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras sudaba frío, no, no quería que Sasuke sintiera lo terrible que era quitarle la vida a otro ser humano, aunque fuera de una persona como Hajimi –No, Sasuke no te ayudaré a arruinarte la vida, ni tu carrera.

-¿Pero si arruinaras la tuya?

-Es diferente.

-¡¿En que es diferente maldita sea?! –le gritó molesto –Como lo veo, se trata de quitar a un estorbo del camino y ya, no existe problema en eso.

-Como matas... una parte de ti muere también, pierdes humanidad, ¿Es que acaso quieres terminar pareciéndote a ese bastardo?

-No, pero tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas –en la mirada del azabache se podía ver una mezcla de cariño y tristeza –Pero debes entender, Camil, que esta es mi venganza, debo hacerle pagar a ese bastardo todo lo que le hizo pasar al dobe.

-¿Y que pasara después? –le preguntó –Entiende Sasuke, que después de que lo mates, el siguiente en la lista serás tú, así es como funciona la mente de esos dos y no pienso permitir que tu mueras.

-Es mi decisión.

-¿Y que pasará con Naruto cuando se entere que por su causa tú estas muerto o en la cárcel? ¿Crees que no se sentiría culpable?

-Sí... –admitió desviando la mirada –Al igual que yo si te pasara a ti –murmuró sonrojado, Camil suspiró.

-Cuando... Estefano murió, yo también morí con él, era más que mi hermano mayor, era el hombre que amaba... –aquella confesión tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha, pues pensó que su amigo jamás llegaría a enamorarse pues este siempre pasaba de amante en amante, sin atadura alguna, enterarse de que no era cierto, lo desconcertaba –Jamás le dije mis sentimientos y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento –el ojiverde sonrió tristemente mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos –Si no hubiera sido por la fuerte amistad y hermandad que me une a ti yo... ya me habría suicidado y por eso mismo, es que seré yo, alguien que no tiene nada que perder, el que acabe con ese sujeto.

Sasuke frunció el seño molesto, se sentía furioso de que su amigo hablara de esa forma, ¿Dónde quedó el alegre y fastidioso Camil que lo sacaba de quicio con sus tonterías? ¿Es que acaso el que tenía frente a él en ese momento era el verdadero Camil?, no, eso no era verdad, apretó los puños mientras se acercaba al ojiverde para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio.

-Eres un completo y total idiota –le dijo molesto -¿Dices que no tienes nada que perder? ¿Crees que nadie te extrañaría si algo te llegara a pasar? pues lamento decepcionarte por que no es así, mi hermano, la copia barata, Gaara, el idiota de Minato... yo, todos, ¿Me entiendes? Todos te queremos.

Camil bajó la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano, sonrió verdaderamente.

-Está bien... tú ganas, te enseñaré a manejar un arma –aceptó finalmente –Pero seremos los dos quienes lo hagamos, juntos –Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Sasuke y Camil hablaban, Deidara había terminado de revisar a Naruto, por suerte, no tenía nada que pusiera en peligro su vida.

-Les sugiero tengan mucho cuidado –les dijo Deidara en tono serio –La familia Hajimi es muy peligrosa.

-¿Usted los conoce? –preguntó Minato.

-No personalmente, solo he escuchado rumores –dijo –Pero es mejor no comprobar si son ciertos o no, por el momento es mejor que no le digan a nadie que el paciente se encuentra aquí, no se preocupen, yo no diré nada.

-Se lo agradecemos.

-Si presenta algún cambio, llámenme –les dijo extendiéndoles una tarjeta de presentación.

-Sí, lo haremos doctor, muchas gracias –dijo Minato recibiendo la tarjeta.

Una vez el medico se retiro, Minato suspiró pesadamente.

-Todo esto es una maldita pesadilla –murmuró mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello con frustración.

-Lo sé Minato, pero verás que todo saldrá bien –le dijo Itachi mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias amor –habló el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por estar conmigo en un momento como este, no se como pagarte.

-Baka, soy yo el que debería estar diciéndote eso...

Los dos guardaron silencio, tan solo disfrutando de la calidez del otro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Es mejor que hoy te quedes aquí, Sasuke.

-No, te conozco bien y si te dejo solo eres capaz de ir y matar al idiota tu solo –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el seño.

-No lo haré, ya te he dado mi palabra de que no actuaría solo –dijo con seriedad –Tengo que ir a ver a esos dos para decirles que lo haré y tú, debes aprovechar este tiempo para decirle al rubio que lo amas o de lo contrario te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida –le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos –No cometas mi mismo error.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, la mirada oscura de Sasuke estaba en los enrojecidos ojos del francés.

-Nos veremos mañana.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez Camil.

-Y tú, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad _chery_.

El rubio le dio la espalda a su amigo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y posteriormente marcharse.

-Sasuke –habló para si el francés –Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amas y no pienso dejar que la desperdicies.

Camil se detuvo frente a su auto para luego introducirse en él, suspiró pesadamente para luego colocar su cabeza en el volante –Estefano –murmuró mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos nuevamente, trayendo consigo dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

_Continuará..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!, bueno, en el siguiente capitulo, veremos el pasado de Camil y su hermano.


	15. Capitulo 15 Viaje a los recuerdos I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- Viaje a los recuerdos parte I.**

Un pequeño niño de cabello negro de no más de seis años, vestía un pantaloncillo azul claro y un suéter blanco, tenía un osito en brazos, se encontraba sentado en el suelo siendo vigilado por la atenta mirada de un hombre adulto, también pelinegro, vestido con un elegante, pero casual pantalón azul marino y una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con un suéter gris sin mangas sobre esta, los dos se encontraban en una lujosa sala.

-Fugaku –lo llamo una voz femenina, era una mujer pelinegra, muy hermosa, traía un vestido sin mangas de color amarillo claro, bajo un abrigo azul claro, en sus brazos traía un pequeño azabache de un año de vida –Ya estamos listos –le dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no quiero ir papi –dijo el pequeño haciendo pucherito.

-Itachi, ya le prometimos al tío Orochimaru que iríamos a visitarlo –le dijo la mujer en tono dulce.

-Yo no quiero ir mami –dijo nuevamente el niño –El tío me da mucho miedo.

-No digas tonterías Itachi –lo regaño el hombre –Vámonos, antes de que se haga mas tarde –tomó al pequeño que aún hacía puchero y tenía el ceño fruncido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cinco años después, el pequeño Itachi se encontraba en la escuela, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con un libro entre sus manos, el salón estaba desierto, por lo que podía relajarse y dedicarse a su lectura sin que nadie lo molestara.

-Por lo visto, te gusta mucho leer –le dijo una voz masculina en tono alegre, el Uchiha miró al dueño de esta, topándose con un niño de su misma edad, cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules y una linda sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Eso no te importa –le dijo el pelinegro molesto, el rubio infló las mejillas, se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada.

-Yo solo quería hacerte plática baka –le dijo ofendido –Siempre estás solo y no es correcto que una persona este así.

-No necesito tu lástima –le dijo frunciendo el ceño –Vete con esas tus niñas molestas y deja de molestarme.

El rubio sonrió con malicia ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

-¿Acaso estás celoso Uchiha-kun?

-¿Celoso? ¿De un prepotente descerebrado como tú? –Dijo sarcásticamente –Ja, no me hagas reír.

El pelinegro se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta empujando al rubio en el proceso.

-Ita-chan eres muy malo para mentir –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No molestes Namikaze y ya te he dicho que no me llames Ita-chan –le respondió molesto.

-Que me llames por mi nombre –le dijo molesto –Ita-chan, yo quiero ser tu amigo –le aseguró.

-¿Acaso soy tu caso de caridad? –le pregunto con burla –No necesito de tu lástima, Namikaze.

-No es lástima, baka –le dijo molesto –Yo quiero ser tu amigo, si tú quisieras podrías ser el chico mas popular de la escuela.

-¿Y quitarte el trono y estar rodeado de niñitas molestas? –le preguntó sarcásticamente –No me hace gracia.

El rubio ya no lo aguantó más, se acercó al pelinegro y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios dejándolo en estado de shock.

-Me gustas –le dijo sonrojado, al igual que el pelinegro.

El pelinegro estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, de pronto unos brazos lo rodearon y se dejó llevar por la calidez de estos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos años habían pasado, Itachi y Minato se habían vuelto pareja, aunque oculta del mundo, pues, aunque las relaciones homosexuales eran más toleradas que en años pasados, aún se consideraba como un tabú y se trataba a las lesbianas y gays como si fueran alguna clase de depravados.

-¿Qué te sucede Ita-chan? –le preguntó el rubio al pelinegro, ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque.

-Mañana cumplo 15 años –dijo suspirando pesadamente.

-Si lo sé, ya quiero entregarte tu regalo Ita-chan –le dijo sonriendo pero esta desapareció al ver el semblante de su pareja -¿Qué sucede?

-Es que Orochimaru vendrá y ese sujeto no me agrada –admitió –Siempre le he tenido miedo.

-Pues dile a tus padres que no quieres verlo –dijo con simpleza.

-No puedo, mi madre le tiene en muy alta estima.

-Pero ni siquiera es tu tío, ¿Oh si? –el Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

-Era esposo de la hermana de mi mamá, ella murió cuando yo tenía un año así que no la recuerdo, pero desde entonces mis padres, especialmente mi madre lo ha tratado como si fuera parte de la familia.

-Ya veo –suspiró pesadamente.

-Por eso, mis padres quieren hacer una cena mañana para celebrar mi cumpleaños –los ojos del rubio se iluminaron –Pero, quieren que sea solo familiar –el rubio bajó la mirada.

-Ya veo –suspiró pesadamente –Pero podemos celebrar en la mañana –dijo animadamente.

-No, mi madre quiere que pase el día con ellos –dijo con melancolía –Gomen.

-No te preocupes Ita-chan, no es tu culpa –lo consoló –Bueno, pasado mañana es domingo, ¿Podemos pasarlo juntos? –el pelinegro asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Genial! –exclamó.

-Itachi-kun –lo llamó una voz femenina, era una mujer peliazul de ojos de igual color.

-Buenas tardes Donan-san –la saludó el rubio -¿Ya viene por mi Ita-chan? –dramatizó el rubio abrazándose a su pareja como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La peliazul sudó una enorme gota, ella era la única de parte de Itachi que conocía la relación de ambos, pues los padres del heredero Uchiha eran demasiado conservadores y seguramente les daría un infarto al saber de su relación, sin mencionar que el rubio tendría que temer por su vida, por otro lado, la familia de Minato, lo había tomado con normalidad, cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha y a la vez le ayudó a entender por que el ojiazul era así.

-Lo siento mucho Minato-kun, pero Mikoto-sama quiere que Itachi-kun la acompañe a recibir a Orochimaru-sama –esto último lo dijo con molestia, ya que a la peliazul tampoco le agradaba, pues muchas veces lo había sorprendido mirando a Itachi y al pequeño Sasuke como si los desnudara con la mirada.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente, tomó el rostro de su novio y le dio un tierno y casto beso en los labios, sonrojando al pelinegro.

-Te amo –le dijo para luego separarse de él –Nos veremos el domingo

-Hai –sonrió como bobo, mientras el rubio se alejaba corriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, a diferencia de su hermano, no la pasaba tan bien, pues una de sus compañeras, una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes, lo acosaba a cada rato, su nombre era Sakura Namikaze, hermana menor de Minato.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó la pelirrosa desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Parece que tu "novia" te esta llamando –habló un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina y grandes ojeras entre serio y broma.

-Cállate –gruñó el azabache hastiado.

-Vete Sasuke –habló un joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos blancos –Gaara y yo la detendremos, el aludido asintió y echó a correr, no quería tener nada que ver con esa desquiciada.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito aun mas fuerte.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo Namikaze-san? –le preguntó el ojiblanco en tono serio.

-Si, déjenme pasar –le dijo molesta.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar Namikaze, así que mejor retírate –le dijo el pelirrojo en tono serio.

-Sabaku no, Hyuuga, déjenme pasar de una maldita vez.

-Vaya boca que tienes Namikaze –se mofó el ojiblanco.

-No molestes.

-De todas formas Sasuke ya se fue –habló el pelirrojo, dudo mucho que lo alcances.

-¡Son unos pesados! –les gritó molesta, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde su hermano mayor ya la esperaba con un pequeño de no mas de seis años sentado en sus hombros.

-Vaya, ¿Y esa cara de amargada? –le preguntó el rubio mayor.

-Amargada, amargada ttebayo –coreó el pequeño rubio, de ojos azules y tres marquitas a cada lado de sus mejillas.

-No molesten –gruñó la pelirrosa, lanzándole la mochila al chofer y subiéndose a la limosina.

-Por lo visto alguien tuvo un mal día –le dijo al rubio en sus hombros -¿No te parece, Naruto?

-Hai –sonrió el aludido mientras era bajado al suelo por su hermano.

-Discúlpala –le dijo al chofer, el aludido asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entró a la limosina con su hermanito en brazos, ya en casa, los tres hermanos fueron recibidos por un hombre de cabello blanco.

-Hola chicos –habló el hombre -¿Cómo les fue? –le preguntó, pero la pelirrosa pasó a su lado, empujando al peliblanco con el hombro -¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?

-Creo que Sasuke volvió a escapar de ella –le respondió el mayor sudando una enorme gota y sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

-Escapó ttebayo.

-Je je, por lo visto te hace gracia, Naru-chan –le dijo al pequeño cargándolo.

-Hai –le respondió sonriendo.

-Otousan, ¿Dónde esta okasan? –le preguntó el rubio mayor, pues era ella la que normalmente los recibía.

-Está por llegar, tuvo una emergencia en el hospital –le respondió el peliblanco.

-Ya veo –dijo el rubio –Iré a cambiar a Naruto.

-Lo haré yo –le dijo el peliblanco.

-No, quiero que niichan me cambie ttebayo –habló el menor.

-¿No quieres que papi te cambie? –le preguntó el peliblanco, poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-No, papi feo, yo quiero a mi niichan.

-Que cruel eres Naru –lloro el peliblanco.

-Si dejaras de ser tan pervertido, tal vez querría estar contigo –le dijo una voz femenina, una mujer rubia de ojos color almendra y un prominente pecho.

-Okasan, okasan –dijo el pequeño rubio, soltándose de su padre para ir con su madre.

-Hola, bebé –le dijo sonriendo al pequeño, mientras lo cargaba -¿Ya tienes hambre?

-Ramen, ramen –canturreaba el pequeño.

Ya a la hora de cenar, la familia Namikaze se encontraba reunida degustando sus alimentos.

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? –pregunto Tsunade, la matriarca de la familia.

-Horrible –se quejó la pelirrosa –Sasuke-kun no me hace caso.

-Tal vez si dejaras de acosarlo, no huiría de ti –habló Minato.

-Si Itachi-san hubiera sido una mujer, estoy segura que lo habrías acosado –se quejó la niña –No me parece justo.

-Tal vez tengas razón –medito Minato –Pero no es de una señorita andar gritando y persiguiendo a un muchacho por los pasillos de la escuela.

-En eso, tu hermano tiene razón, Sakura –hablo el patriarca de la familia, Jiraiya.

-Así como no es propio que dos jóvenes sean pareja.

-Sakura eso no es verdad, heterosexuales, lesbianas o gays, no hay distinción –dijo Tsunade.

La niña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no es justo.

-No es justo, no es justo, jajaja –coreó el pequeño.

-Cállate enano –lo regaño la ojiverde.

-Sakura no le hables así a tu hermano –la regañó Tsunade.

-Maldito mocoso –murmuro la pelirrosa.

-Minato –lo llamo Tsunade -¿Piensas salir mañana con Itachi? –el aludido miró a su madre llorando en forma de cascada, cómicamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Jiraiya algo confundido.

-No podré salir con él por que sus padres quieren que el día sea familiar –lloró dramáticamente.

-Es comprensible, no todos los días un hijo cumple años.

-No me van ha encerrar con ustedes cuando cumpla 16 sin poder ver a Ita-chan, ¿verdad? –lloriqueó.

-Hace apenas cuatro meses que cumpliste los quince, Minato –habló Jiraiya sudando una enorme gota.

-No dramatices tanto –lo regañó su madre -¿Saldrás después con él, no?

-Hai –dijo aun llorando.

-Niisan –lo llamó Sakura –Por favor, dile a Itachi-san que venga a cenar y traiga a Sasuke-kun, por favor.

-Dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo.

-Onegai –el mayor suspiró pesadamente.

-Esta bien, lo intentare pero no prometo nada.

-¡Si! –gritó la pelirrosa con felicidad -¡Arigato niisan te adoro! –lo besó en la mejilla –Tengo que ir a prepararme –dijo saliendo rápidamente.

-Vaya con esta niña –suspiró pesadamente el peliblanco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación terminando sus deberes de la escuela, su hermano se encontraba sentado en su cama.

-Ese tipo no me agrada, ¿Por qué es que tenemos que pasar tiempo con él?

-A mi tampoco Sasuke, pero es importante para madre –el menor hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Pero ni siquiera es nada nuestro –se quejó.

-Es el viudo de nuestra tía, el único lazo que le queda a madre de ella, es normal que quiera aferrarse a él.

-Hn –gruñó el menor por lo bajo.

-Vamos, salgamos un rato al jardín –habló Itachi cerrando su libro.

-Hn, como sea.

Itachi y Sasuke salieron al jardín sin imaginar que muy pronto pasaría algo que marcaría para siempre sus jóvenes vidas.

_Continuará…_


	16. Viaje a los recuerdos part II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 16.- Viaje a los recuerdos parte II**

Era el tan esperado día y en la mansión Uchiha todos los sirvientes estaban yendo de un lado a otro arreglando los últimos detalles para la celebración del cumpleaños del hijo mayor. El ajetreo y el bullicio muy diferente a lo silencioso y casi frio ambiente que usualmente reinaba el lugar.

Aunque no todos compartían ese entusiasmo, como era el caso de Itachi y Sasuke que no sabían deshacerse de esa reunión que para ellos no era más que un dolor de cabeza, por lo que habían decidido permanecer en los grandes jardines de la mansión.

El clima parecía compartir el estado de ánimo de ambos hermanos, pues gruesas y oscuras nubes comenzaban a cubrir el azul cristalino del cielo. El ambiente mismo se sentía extraño, como si quisiera avisar de alguna catástrofe.

-Es mejor entrar –mencionó Itachi al momento que algunas gotas cayeron en las pulcras paginas de su libro.

Sasuke asintió también cerrando su libro.

Entraron a la mansión justo en el momento que comenzó a llover como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo a su máxima capacidad.

"_Justo a tiempo"_ pensaron ambos, pero algo les extraño. El lugar estaba completamente en silencio; como si se tratara de un cementerio. No había nadie, ni una sola alma en todo el lugar, eso era muy extraño, de pronto aquella sensación molesta que les oprimía el pecho se volvía mas y mas intensa, hasta el punto de obstaculizarles la respiración.

¿Dónde estaban los sirvientes y sus padres? Se preguntaban mentalmente a medida que aquella espina se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

-Ah, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun con que aquí estaban –habló el que menos querían encontrar: Orochimaru.

El hombre del largo cabello negro y piel pálida los miraba con ese brillo viperino en sus dorados ojos: desnudándolos con la mirada.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres y los sirvientes? –le preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con desprecio.

-A los sirvientes les di el resto del día –respondió con un cierto toque de lujuria –En cuanto a Mikoto y Fugaku, no han regresado… supongo que tuvieron alguna complicación en el camino –Por alguna razón un escalofrío los recorrió, sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente y una enorme necesidad de huir los invadió.

-Vamos, comencemos con la celebración –El sonido de un rayo hizo retumbar todo el lugar como preludio al desastre que se avecinaba.

No eran los únicos que se sentían así, en otro lugar, Minato se encontraba en su habitación, mirando la lluvia por los enormes ventanales con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, por alguna razón quería ir a ver a Itachi, acariciar su rostro y tenerlo entre sus brazos mientras saboreaba esos carnosos y deliciosos labios.

Minato suspiró pesadamente mirando el teléfono con indecisión, ¿Debería llamarle? Se preguntaba sin comprender el porqué de su angustia, mientras apretaba los puños. Tomó el teléfono haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder marcar los primeros números.

-¡Niichan! –aquel grito lo hizo brincar del susto, soltando el teléfono.

Había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, suspiró pesadamente dejando el teléfono en su lugar; ya le llamaría después.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se despertó a causa de unos extraños ruidos, abrió lentamente los ojos quedándose en shock a causa de lo que veía: Su hermano en el suelo maniatado y completamente desnudo con el viperino entre sus piernas… masturbando su miembro con la boca, intentó ir en su auxilio pero pronto se dio cuenta que el mismo estaba atado a una silla.

-¡Suéltalo! –grito Sasuke tratando de zafarse en un desesperado intento por ayudar a su hermano, sin embargo el viperino le sonrió con lujuria diciéndole que se quedara quietecito, que ya le llegaría su turno mientras que Itachi le suplicaba que no mirara entre gemidos de dolor.

Itachi soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al ser penetrado sin preparación alguna, siendo embestido brutalmente, una y otra vez, rasgando su interior y mancillando su cuerpo, marcándolo como suyo.

Orochimaru terminó derramándose dentro del lastimado cuerpo que perdió el conocimiento a causa del intenso dolor.

Sasuke tenía un camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su garganta se había quedado muda, completamente petrificado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacia tan solo unos minutos que había dejado de llover. Minato se encontraba frente a la mansión Uchiha con su pequeño hermano en hombros, ambos usando un impermeable.

El heredero de la familia Namikaze se debatía mentalmente si debía llamar a la puerta o no. Por suerte había traído uno de los presentes que planeaba darle a Itachi como excusa de su presencia.

-Ita-chan, Ita-chan ttebayo –habló Naruto dándole pequeñas pataditas a su hermano como si de un caballo se tratara.

-¿Tú también quieres ver a Itachi, verdad? –el pequeño asintió dando pequeñas palmaditas y soltando una risita.

-Bien, entonces…

-Minato-san –habló una voz femenina a sus espaldas, sobresáltanos a ambos hermanos.

-Ko-Konan-san –la aludida le sonrió cariñosamente.

-¿Viene a ver a Itachi-san? –el rubio mayor asintió un tanto nervioso.

La peliazul le miró comprensiva acercándose a la puerta para tocar el timbre, pasados unos minutos nadie respondió, aquello los preocupo.

Entraron a la mansión. Sus corazones latían muy fuerte, la adrenalina recorría al verla completamente vacía.

Se escucharon unos extraños ruidos provenientes del comedor.

-Konan-san, por favor cuide a Naruto un momento –le pidió el rubio entregándole el pequeño a la mujer.

-Tenga cuidado –Minato asintió, tomo un jarrón empuñándolo como si de un bate se tratara.

-Niichan –lo llamó el pequeño con voz asustada al ver como su hermano se alejaba por el pasillo.

El mayor se acercó sigilosamente al lugar de donde provenían los extraños ruidos, abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para ver al anterior sin ser visto y lo que vio le llenó de un sentimiento que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba su amado Itachi, su cuerpo desnudo y herido, el pequeño Sasuke se encontraba atado a una silla y parecía estar en estado de shock, mientras que una tercera persona de largo cabello –en igual condición que el Uchiha mayor –parecía estarse deleitando con el cuerpo del mas pequeño.

No se lo pensó más, entró a la habitación dando un portazo, sobresaltando al viperino.

-¡Desgraciado! –le gritó cual bestia furiosa antes de arremeter contra él, rompiéndole el jarrón en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Al oír el escándalo, Konan entró a la habitación aun con el pequeño en sus brazos.

-¡Dios santo! –exclamó la mujer apunto de romper en llanto.

-¡Konan-san llame a una ambulancia! –le pidió desesperadamente. Ella asintió y salio corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de un teléfono.

Una vez se quedó solo nuevamente, se dedico a desatar a Itachi y Sasuke, las lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas, sentía tanta ira y deseos de sangre que muchas veces pensó en usar las sogas que sostenía con tanto odio para acabar con la vida de ese bastardo que se había atrevido a lastimar al hombre que amaba y a su pequeño hermano. Pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir la intimidad de su novio; acarició su rostro con ternura y cariño.

-Perdóname mi amor –le pidió derramando lagrimas. Trató de tranquilizarse, debía ser fuerte para ayudar a Itachi y su hermano en aquel difícil momento.

Ese día fue el peor de todos para ambos hermanos, pues no solo Itachi había sido violado, los señores Uchiha habían muerto en un accidente de trafico y todo indicaba una sola cosa: asesinato, aunque jamás descubrieron al culpable, por otro lado, fue tal el trauma que sufrió Sasuke al presenciar la violación de su hermano, que su joven cerebro bloqueo todo recuerdo de lo sucedido e incluso de Orochimaru: Sin duda era lo mejor.

Tsunade y Jiraiya habían logrado tener la custodia de ambos hermanos y para ayudarlos a sanar sus heridas los habían enviado al extranjero junto con Minato y así alejarlos de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la bella ciudad de Borgoña, en una enorme y acogedora casa, vivía un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes de no más de once años, junto a sus abuelos y hermano mayor. Hacia poco mas de dos meses que ambos hermanos habían podido escapar de la pesadilla que había sido su vida al lado de su padre y aun las pesadillas seguían acechándolos con sus pegajosos y viscosas garras, especialmente al mas joven.

Ese día no había sido diferente, el menor se había levantado gritando, pidiendo perdón a las almas que había tenido que extinguir, entre lágrimas y gemidos de angustia.

-¡Camil! –exclamo un joven interrumpiendo bruscamente en la habitación, tenía el cabello lila de ojos rosas, se acercó rápidamente a la cama del menor para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarle.

-_Frère_ (hermano) –lloró el menor en su pecho.

-Tranquilo –el mayor comenzó a arrullarlo como solía hacer cuando se despertaba a causa de las pesadillas.

-Estéfano…

-Shh… no digas nada –Estéfano tomó a su hermano, colocándolo en su regazo, acunándolo para comenzar a cantar una canción de cuna.

_Fais dodo, Camil mon p'tit frère _ (Duérmete, Camil mi hermanito)

_Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo _(Duérmete, y tendrás leche)

_Maman est en Aut._ (Mamá es arriba)

_Qui fait des gâteaux _(Haciendo pasteles)

_Papa est en bas _(Papá es abajo)

_Qui fait du chocolat_ (Haciendo chocolate)

_Fait dodo Camil mon p'tit frère _(Duérmete, Camil mi hermanito)

_Fait dodo, t'auras du lolo._ (Duérmete, y tendrás leche.)

Ese fue el último día que el pequeño se despertó llorando, no por que las pesadillas lo hubieran dejado, el menor procuraba ocultar lo que sentía bajo una mascara de alegría y despreocupación que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

Una semana después, ambos hermanos, en compañía de su madre y abuela, fueron al museo Louvre. El joven corazón de Camil quedo enamorado de la sublime hermosura de obras como: la Venus de Milo, la Victoria alada, la Mona Lisa, la virgen de las rocas y muchas más, a través de ellas pudo contemplar el alma y sentimientos de sus creadores y fue en ese momento, cuando observaba extasiado a la Venus de Milo que decidió que algún día crearía una escultura en donde le mostraría al mundo su verdadero ser y los sentimientos que guardaba tan celosamente: Su amor por Estéfano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Años después un joven Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama observando a su nuevo compañero de reojo. Era el primer día de ambos en esa prestigiosa universidad.

-_Chery,_ si quieres decirme algo dilo –comentó el joven con una ligera sonrisa –Te aseguro que no muerdo –comentó cambiando su sonrisa por una picara –A menos que quieras.

El azabache se dignó a mirarlo de forma despectiva.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón, mona mi? –sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama del azabache –Seria bueno que rompieras el hielo, después de todo seremos compañeros de habitación hasta terminar la universidad o…. –sonrió como tonto –Hasta que uno pierda el juicio.

-Fuera de mi cama, baka –le dijo molesto.

-¿Vaca? –repitió confuso -¿Es que estoy gordo? –Sasuke rodó los ojos preguntándose: ¿Cómo alguien podría llegar a ser tan desesperante como el ojiverde? –Ah, ya entendí, eres japonés.

-Eso es mas que obvio, idiota –gruñó el azabache mirándolo con deseos homicidas.

-Que malo eres, chery –habló el extranjero fingiéndose dolido.

-No me llames "chery", idiota –lo regañó el azabache –Eso es para mujeres.

-Veo que conoces mi idioma –mencionó sonriendo. El Uchiha no sabía si golpearlo contra la pared o ahorcarlo por la estupidez que decía el francés: Era obvio que conocía su idioma, siendo que había entrado a una escuela en Francia.

-Permíteme presentarme Camil Lambert Conwael –habló el francés sacando al azabache de sus pensamiento –Soy estudiante de artes, ¿Y tú eres?

-Uchiha Sasuke –respondió secamente.

-Japonés, tienes veinte años, estudiante de artes –el azabache lo miró levantando la ceja como preguntándose: ¿De donde demonios había sacado tanta información?

-Lo leí en la hoja que me dieron en la rectoría.

-¿Entonces porque demonios me preguntaste mi nombre?

-_Oh, mon amour, est toujours une courtoisie se présenter adéquatement_ (Oh, mi amor, siempre es una cortesía presentarse adecuadamente).

Ese fue el día en que Sasuke y Camil se conocieron. Sasuke, desde un principio lo consideró una persona excéntrica y extraña que no dudaba en meterse con compañeras de clase o con jovencitas de preparatoria, incluso con profesoras. Casi nadie estaba a salvo del conquistador rubio y las que escapaban terminaban en las redes –sin este quererlo- del Uchiha a quien acosaban constantemente.

Con el pasar de los días, el francés había logrado, rápidamente hacerse amigo del Uchiha, para sorpresa del mismo, ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, finalmente habían llegado las tan anheladas vacaciones de invierno, todos los estudiantes comenzaban a hacer planes para disfrutar del tan anhelado descanso.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en estas en vacaciones, chery? –le preguntó Camil a Sasuke, ambos se encontraban en su habitación, tendidos en sus respectivas camas, leyendo un libro, en el caso del azabache y la Cosmopolitan en el caso del rubio.

-Me quedare aquí –respondió con simpleza –Hay algunas exposiciones de arte muy interesantes.

-¿Es todo lo que harás? –el aludido asintió -¿No tienes pensado ir a visitar a tu hermano?

-No, Itachi y el idiota de Minato irán a Hawai o algo por el estilo.

-Ya veo –el francés había conocido al hermano del azabache y al novio de este, hacia tan solo unos cuantos meses, cuando Itachi había participado como modelo para uno de los mas prestigiosos diseñadores de Europa.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó más por inercia que por interés.

-Mis abuelos quieren que vaya a casa a pasar la navidad –respondió -¿No quieres venir?

El azabache lo miró un tanto descolocado por la invitación, para luego decir un "no gracias"

El francés trató de convencerlo, diciéndole que se divertiría, cosa que Sasuke respondió con un: "no necesito de tu lástima", el rubio le explicó que no era lástima y que solo quería presentarle a su familia. Finalmente después de discutirlo el rubio, como solía hacer, tomo la decisión de que el Uchiha lo acompañaría, no importándole la opinión del azabache.

A los pocos días, los dos se trasladaron a la ciudad de Borgoña, uno de las ciudades donde fabricaban el mejor vino.

El hogar de los Conwael era una enorme casona con vastas hectáreas de viñedos, el aire fresco inundaba los pulmones de ambos.

Sasuke debía admitir que había sido una buena idea dejarse convencer por su lunático amigo, pues el lugar era bellísimo e inspiraba a plasmar sus paisajes.

Tan pronto como traspasaron la puerta principal, fueron recibidos por los sirvientes con una caravana y un "bienvenidos", poco después una pareja de edad madura apareció, se trataba de Lambert Conwael y Antonieta de Conwael, los abuelos de Camil.

-Grand-père, grand-mère, qui bon de les voir! (¡Abuelo, abuela, que bueno verlos!) –exclamó el rubio abrazando a su abuela, una mujer de largo cabello y rubio de ojos verdes, muy parecida a Camil.

-Petit prince, tu nous as eues très abandonnés (Pequeño príncipe, nos has tenido muy abandonados) –mencionó su abuelo, un hombre de pelo cano y ojos turquesa.

-Grands-pères, je présente à un ami très bon… Sasuke Uchiha (Abuelos, les presento a un muy buen amigo… Sasuke Uchiha).

-C'est un jeune plaisir (Es un placer joven) –habló el hombre estrechando la mano del Uchiha – Je suis Lambert Conwael, grand-père de Camil et elle est mon beau conjoint, Antonieta (Yo soy Lambert Conwael, abuelo de Camil y ella es mi bella esposa, Antonieta).

-S'il vous plaît il ait siéntase comme dans sa maison (Por favor siéntase como en su casa) –le dijo la mujer sonriéndole al azabache con cariño maternal.

-Merci pour son amabilité messieurs Conwael (Gracias por su amabilidad señores Conwael).

-S'il vous plaît llámame grand-mère Antonieta (Por favor llámame abuela Antonieta) –le pidió la anciana.

-ET grand-père (Y a mí abuelo).

Los abuelos de Camil lo habían recibido como si fuese parte de su familia. Para Sasuke, aquello había sido agradable, pues a pesar de sus ya más de veinte años aun estaba hambriento de amor paternal –especialmente maternal – que sus padres no pudieron darle.

A la semana de su llegada al lugar de los Conwael. Sasuke se encontraba vagando por la mansión, buscando a Camil y a su abuelo, pues el hombre había tenido "la brillante idea" de jugar al escondite –y si Camil era difícil, no terminar haciendo lo que quería con el patriarca Conwael era virtualmente imposible – suspiro pesadamente abofeteándose mentalmente por el hecho de estar buscando a su amigo y un hombre de la tercera edad, ¿Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer de jugar algo tan infantil como el juego del escondite?

El azabache entró a una amplia habitación que el Uchiha reconoció como un estudio, seguramente de Camil, había cuadros en el suelo, algunos amontonados otros cubiertos como gruesas telas y unos pocos colgados en las paredes, lo que llamo más la atención del joven artista fue una gran estatua de tamaño natural que el azabache reconoció como la Venus de Milo. Sasuke no pudo más maravillarse ante la perfección de la replica que, como la original, transmitía un sentimiento único y casi mágico.

-Ah, jeune (joven) Sasuke –aquella voz hizo que el azabache se sobresaltara – Je l'consigne, je crois que je l'ai alarmé (Lo siento, creo que lo he asustado).

-Il ne m'a pas alarmée (No me ha asustado), Antonieta-sama –habló el azabache desviando la mirada para evitar que la mujer se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

La anciana soltó una pequeña risita, aliso un poco la tela de su largo vestido, le recordó al azabache que la llamara abuela. La rubia le preguntó si aun continuaban jugando al escondite pero el azabache solo atino a sonrojarse de solo recordar que era participe de un juego tan ridículo e infantil y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est l'auteur de ces oeuvres? (¿Quién es el autor de estas obras?) –preguntó el azabache casi perdido en un bello cuadro donde se encontraba un hermoso ángel rubio y ojos azules sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con sus alas extendidas y un pequeño ciervo en sus piernas.

-Il les a faits (Los hizo) Camil –respondió la mujer.

Sasuke quedó fascinado con las obras de su amigo. Sabía que tenía un alma como pocos en esa época pero no sabía que tanto.

Había un cuadro, el más grande de la habitación, se trataba del retrato de una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Era como estar viendo a Camil, si este fuera mujer.

-Son nom est (Su nombre es) Cossette –habló la anciana con tono melancólico –Il est ma fille, la mère de (Es mi hija, la madre de) Camil.

Antonieta le contó que Camil había perdido a su madre apenas unos pocos días antes de ingresar a la universidad, algo que realmente sorprendió al azabache, pues su lunático amigo siempre había mostrado esa sonrisa despreocupada y ciertamente boba.

-Je l'consigne, je crois que je t'ai déjà distraite, Celles-ci en jouant à la cachette avec Camil et Lambert? (Lo siento, creo que ya te he distraído, ¿Estas jugando al escondite con Camil y Lambert?) –el aludido asintió un tanto avergonzado, pero la mujer parecía estar acostumbrada a esa clase de locuras – Ils sont sûrement dans le vignoble, Lambert aime de de se dissimuler là (Seguramente están en el viñedo, Lambert gusta de esconderse ahí).

-Merci (Gracias) –le dijo abandonando la habitación.

La vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel, ensañándose con los que más han sufrido, en el caso de Camil no podría ser más cierto. Había perdido a su madre apenas un año atrás y ahora el destino nuevamente volvía a burlarse de él, ahora, arrebatándole a sus abuelos, quienes habían muerto en un extraño accidente como había hecho con anterioridad con su madre. Camil nunca derramó lágrima alguna, a pesar que por dentro se estuviese muriendo.

Pocos años después, tanto Sasuke como Camil estaban próximos a terminar sus estudios universitarios y ya ambos habían tenido exposiciones en prestigiosas galerías de Paris y ya, los jóvenes artistas comenzaban a ser reconocidos en toda Europa. Sasuke por sus pinturas que, a pesar de ser oscuras guardaban un sentimiento de calidez y dulzura como jamás se había visto antes, lo que le había ganado el seudónimo del ángel oscuro, por otro lado, Camil era conocido por sus magnificas esculturas que eran tan reales que parecía que respiraban.

-¿Sucede algo mon chery? –lo llamó Camil, ambos se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería al aire libre.

-Iré a ver a mi hermano –le comentó levantando la mirada del periódico que en ese momento leía –Estaré una semana ausente.

-Bien, espero que me traigas algo –comentó para sorpresa del azabache –Yo pensaba ir a Hawai o algún lugar donde pueda encontrar algunas bellas flores que quieran ser mis modelos –comentó sonriendo.

-¿Estas bien? –Sasuke lo miro con cierta preocupación, Camil no parecía ser él mismo de siempre.

-Por supuesto que si chery –el azabache suspiró, sabía perfectamente que si Camil no quería contarle, nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Pocos días después Camil se hallaba vagando por las calles de Borgoña. Le había mentido a Sasuke, era cierto, pero lo había hecho para que este pasara una temporada con su familia. Compró algunas cosas para después regresar a esa fría y estéril mansión en la se había convertido su hogar.

Después de la muerte de sus abuelos, Camil había ordenado colgar todos los cuadros que sus abuelos habían ocultado. Solo por que quien aparecía en ellos era la viva imagen del hombre que mas habían odiado.

Camil se había encerrado en su habitación, ya llevaba horas mirando álbum tras álbum en el que aparecía él y la familia que poco a poco se le había arrebatado. En un momento de frustración lanzo los objetos lejos.

-Suficiente –se dijo a si mismo levantándose de su cama para sacar algo de ropa, la metió en una maleta y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a su automóvil, sin importarle cuanto tiempo tuviera que conducir hasta llegar a Brest, una pequeña ciudad, en la región de Bretaña al noroeste de Francia, no importándole cuanto tiempo o cuanto tuviera que manejar, tenia que verlo, necesitaba sentir su calor y oler su perfume, pero sobretodo sentía unas ansias indescriptibles por revelarle sus sentimientos, no sabía a que se debía aquello.

Llego a su destino, agotado y hambriento, pero no le importó, miro la casa donde residía su hermano: Una casa que si bien no era tan grande como la de sus abuelos en Borgoña, si era muy amplia. Tardó unos minutos en tomar el valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta –Quizás él no se encontraba o se habría mudado ya – aun así toco y para alegría suya, fue precisamente a quien tanto deseaba ver.

-¿Camil? –se trataba de un hombre algunos años mayor que el rubio, de largo cabello lila y ojos rojos.

-¡Estéfano! –exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

El mayor parecía confundido y sorprendido, no esperaba volver a ver a su hermano, pero como un sueño, ahí estaba, entre sus brazos.

-Petit canari? (¿Pequeño canario?) –lo llamó aun sin poder creer -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte –le respondió levantándose y ayudando al mayor en el proceso.

-¿Los abuelos saben que estas aquí? –le preguntó, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió pues el menor bajo la mirada con un semblante melancólico -¿Qué sucede?

-Ellos… murieron hace tres años –le respondió en un susurro.

Estéfano sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, era cierto que no había tenido contacto con su familia desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y su parecido con su padre era más notorio, pero nunca dejo de quererlos, después de todo, eran su familia.

-Lo siento, debí haberte avisado –habló avergonzado –Pero no hace apenas un par de días que pude averiguar donde vivías.

El mayor lo miro comprensivo y lo abrazó contra su pecho al notar como el rubio comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

La última vez que el rubio había llorado había sido en presencia de su hermano, y nuevamente lloraba frente a él, pero es que no podía evitarlo: Él era su debilidad y su fortaleza.

Entraron a la casa para ponerse al día, contándose lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, a Estéfano le dolió saber que su madre había muerto de la misma forma que sus abuelos, aunque la verdad era que ya sabía que su madre había muerto. La verdad era que Estéfano había seguido teniendo contacto con su padre y hermanos mayores, haciendo trabajos para ellos, cosas como matar, trasporte de drogas e incluso, trata de blancas, pero todo aquello lo hacia por una única razón: Proteger a su pequeño hermano y no era solo por ser su pequeño hermanito, no, en realidad lo hacia por que lo amaba, si, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero estaba consciente de que ese amor no podría ser, ambos eran hermanos y Camil solo lo veía como tal: Su hermano mayor. Si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad.

Camil despertó una mañana, se sentía sumamente feliz, la noche anterior había decidido confesarle a su hermano sus sentimientos, a riesgo de que su hermano lo odiara o rechazara. Salio de la casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hermano. Iría al mercado para comprar algunas cosas y preparar una deliciosa comida. Cuando regresó se lleno de horror al ver que la casa se estaba incendiando.

-¡Estéfano! –gritó soltando las cosas que había comprado y corrió con intenciones de entrar a la vivienda en llamas en busca de su hermano pero un bombero se lo impidió -¡Suélteme! –le gritó forcejeando -¡Estéfano! –gritó y gritó, bañado en lágrimas, hasta que un paramédico se acerco a él para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pocos minutos después, dos bomberos salieron de la casa aun en llamas, con el cuerpo agonizante de Estéfano quien fue inmediatamente atendido por los paramédicos, pero era obvio para ellos que no viviría mucho, pues las quemaduras que presentaban eran de gravedad.

-Ca-mil –habló casi en un suspiro.

-Shh… no hables… -le pidió, su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas.

Uno de los paramédicos le pidió que se alejara para que pudieran meter al herido a la ambulancia, sin embargo él se negó a separarse de su hermano y no tuvieron más alternativa que dejarlo subir.

Desgraciadamente, Estéfano murió antes de que llegaran al hospital. Herido y muerto por dentro. Camil regreso a parís después del entierro. Cuando regresó, Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí, este lo miro extraño, sabia que algo malo le sucedía a su amigo, sin embargo, como siempre, él se lo guardaría todo. El Uchiha se sorprendió cuando el Conwael le pidió ser su representante, pues había decidido no volver a esculpir jamás, cuando Sasuke le preguntó la razón, este simplemente contestó: He perdido a mi musa. Y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, cosa que preocupó a Sasuke quien solo atino a abrazarlo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Ese día su amistad se fortaleció más, algo que los ayudaría más adelante.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Gomen ne por la demora, espero les guste el capitulo nn


	17. Capitulo 17 Juramento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 17.- Juramento**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde el menor de los Namikaze dormía. No se había movido de ahí desde hacia ya un día y aun, el menor no había despertado. Aunque el azabache sabía que la razón de ello eran los sedantes que el amigo de Camil le había dado, no podía evitar el preocuparse.

-No se preocupe Uchiha-san –habló el rubio mirándolo desde la entrada –Los sedantes que le di, eran muy potentes. Tardará un poco en despertar hum.

Sasuke dio un pesado suspiro; mientras que el rubio atendía a su kitsune. Miró su reloj: las 08:30 a.m. Bufó molesto; se suponía que Camil solo estaría unas cuantas horas fuera, de eso ya casi 24 hrs.

-Cuando llegue lo mataré –aquella amenaza fue escuchada por Deidara, quien rió bajito.

-Si Camil le prometió ayudarlo, lo hará hum –le aseguró. Sasuke levantó una ceja, ¿Cómo es que Camil y ese sujeto se conocían?

-Estéfano y yo éramos grandes amigos –habló con melancolía –Conocí a Camil el día que Estéfano… murió hum.

El Uchiha no preguntó más, no le interesaba indagar más ni tampoco quería traer al hombre amargos recuerdos: podría traer consecuencias en Naruto.

Mientras tanto; Camil se encontraba en la suite de los mellizos, en ese preciso momento solo se encontraba Dominic, pues su hermana había salido de compras.

Camil tenía una expresión seria en el rostro; el italiano lo miraba con un cierto toque de ¿Lujuria?

-Espero que estés aquí para decirme que aceptaste trabajar con nosotros –dijo mientras servía dos copas de vino, entregándole una a Camil; quien, como todo francés no podía resistirse a una buena copa de buen vino.

-Lo haré –aseguró llevándose la copa a su nariz para disfrutar del aroma del líquido carmesí –Pero quiero que prometas no lastimar a Sasuke y al joven Naruto, ni a sus familias o amigos.

Aquella petición parecía no agradarle al hombre, pues frunció el ceño, mirando al menor con celos; para él, a Camil solo debían importarles a Diana y a él: su única familia, a los que debería servir y amar como si fuesen dioses.

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto? –preguntó molesto.

-Por que son mi familia –habló con seguridad; con tan solo mencionarlo, el rostro se le iluminó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Aquello hizo que Dominic se llenara de furia, lanzó su copa contra el suelo, cosa que sorprendió al francés, ¿Por qué se molestaba cuando no era la primera y ciertamente la última vez que lo mencionaba?

Dominic se levantó de su asiento, atrapando a Camil entre su cuerpo y el sofá donde se encontraba. Frunció el ceño, desafiando esas orbes jade que en ese momento destilaban odio.

-Diana y yo somos TU única familia –siseó –Solo nosotros debemos importarte. Solo nosotros dos; ni la zorra de nuestra madre, ni nuestro padre, solo y únicamente nosotros: tus hermanos.

-Sasuke y Estéfano son mis únicos hermanos –sentenció.

Dominic dejó escapar una carcajada, digna de cualquier psicópata.

-¿En serio consideras al idiota de Estéfano como tu hermano? –le preguntó con tono burlón –Seguramente no sabías que "tu queridísimo hermanito" te deseaba… -Dominic sonrío al darse cuenta de la turbación del mas joven; de pronto su rostro había perdido todo el color.

-Así es, el idiota de Estéfano te deseaba. Soñaba con el día en el que te tuviera debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre mientras te envestía salvajemente…

-Mientes… -Camil no podía creerlo, ¿Acaso Estéfano había llegado a sentir algo por él? ¿Oh eran mentiras crueles, creadas por un ser tan bajo y vil como lo era Dominic?

-Es verdad, Estéfano era un ser tan despreciable y repugnante que debía ser elimi… -no pudo acabar la oración, pues el francés le había propinado un fuerte puñetazo que le había hinchado un poco la mejilla derecha.

Camil se levantó, respiraba con dificultad a causa de la enorme furia que parecía querer asfixiarlo, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-¿Te enojaste? –preguntó con falso tono triste –Lo hicimos por ti…

-¡Cállate! –gritó casi desgarrándose la garganta -¡¿Quién demonios se creen ustedes para decidir que es mejor para mi?!

-¿Hubieras preferido que ese depravado te tocara? –Dominic hizo una mueca de asco deformando su rostro -¿Me dirás que tú también eres uno de esos enfermos que gustan de su mismo sexo?

-¿Lo dice la persona cuya idea de diversión es acostarse con niños, niñas e incluso su propia hermana? –soltó con veneno –. Te he investigado bien Dominic –sonrío al apreciar el rostro incrédulo del hombre.

"Es solo simple diversión" fue la poco creíble respuesta que dio el mayor.

-¿Por eso mismo fuiste participé de una de las violaciones del joven Namikaze? –"simple negocio" se excuso encogiéndose de hombros; diciéndole que de otra manera jamás tocaría a un hombre.

A esas alturas; Camil ya había logrado calmar esa furia que por poco había nublado su raciocinio.

-Tal vez sea un "depravado" e incestuoso por haberme enamorado de Estéfano… –Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Dominic. No esperaba que el pequeño Camil compartiera aquel impío y depravado sentimiento.

-¡Pecador! ¡Tú arderás en el infierno junto con el bastardo de Estéfano! –chilló escandalizado.

Camil rió con ganas mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-En ese caso, los cinco nos haremos compañía –dijo refiriéndose a su padre y hermanos.

El Tribbiani estaba asombrado por el comportamiento de su pequeño hermano. En años pasados, él y su hermana, se lo habían encontrado en algunas ocasiones y actuaba ante ellos como un dócil corderito, ¿Qué o quien había propiciado tal cambio?

-Júrame en nombre del Dios a quien dices profesar amor… -aunque solo sea de palabra y no de acto –. Pensó para sí –Júrame que ni tú ni Diana se acercaran a mi familia y mataré a Hajimi.

Camil sabía que sus hermanos eran muy religiosos –aunque como muchos tan solo de dientes para afuera-. Y si lo hacía jurar por Dios; podía estar seguro de que lo cumpliría.

Dominic guardó silencio por unos segundos, rebuscando entre los papeles de su portafolio, finalmente sacó un pequeño pero grueso libro negro: una Biblia.

-Juro en nombre de Dios que no lastimaremos a ningún Uchiha o Namikaze, ni a nadie que tenga que ver con ellos –. Acto seguido, besó la Biblia y dibujó una cruz en su pecho diciendo un "amén"

-¿Contento? –Camil asintió –Espero que tú, como buen Tribbiani sepas cumplir con nuestro acuerdo…

-Yo no soy un Tribbiani –declaró molesto –Conwael es mi apellido y por el y las memorias de mi madre, abuelos y de… Estéfano, te juro que Hajimi morirá –sentenció decidido.

Los ojos de Camil ardían con el fuego de la determinación; haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a las personas que tanto amaba.

-Bien, de lo contrario; tu pequeña "familia" terminará por desaparecer –le advirtió –Comenzando con Uchiha Sasuke.

Camil rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños; culpándose mentalmente de haber puesto a Sasuke en peligro; si algo llegaba a pasarle a su amigo nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Tengo un pequeño presente –habló el mayor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, salió del Living, dirigiéndose a la que seguramente era su habitación, regresando poco después con una hermosa caja de fina madera con el sello de un caballo, colocándolo frente al francés. –Ábrelo, no explotará ni nada –comentó burlón, al notar la desconfianza del más joven.

Finalmente, fue el mismo Dominic quien abrió la dichosa caja, revelando un hermoso revólver semiautomático con su silenciador y tres cartuchos.

-Supe que te gustaban las cosas mexicanas –comentó –No te preocupes, es un arma no registrada –sonrío –Además de tener algunas modificaciones…

-No la quiero –dijo tajante mirando a su "hermano" con el ceño fruncido

–Vamos; te juro por la Biblia que sostengo que es un regalo para demostrarte cuanto te apreciamos, querido hermanito.

El francés no sabía que era mas repugnante; si el hecho que Dominic tomara algo tan sagrado como lo era una Biblia, como si fuera un juego o que le dijera "hermanito".

Camil volvió a cerrar la caja de mala gana, agradeciendo el presente entre dientes; por nada del mundo utilizaría esa arma; sería como regalarle su alma al diablo.

Salió del hotel cargando aquella detestable caja, al llegar a su automóvil lo primero que hizo fue lanzar el objeto al asiento trasero. Suspiró pesadamente, tenía que regresar a su hogar para cambiarse de ropa pero ni bien había puesto en marcha el vehículo su móvil comenzó a emitir la voz de manigüis: "Hay mana contesta… mana podría ser un hombre… manigüis tú te lo pierdes…"

-¿Alo? –contestó algo desganado. Era Sasuke quien parecía querer matarlo por el tono que usaba –Oh, chery no te enfades.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás, idiota?! –habló con molestia.

-Lo siento chery, fui a conseguir algunas cosas y… hablar con los Tribbiani! –Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro para intentar calmarse –Voy de camino a casa, para cambiarme y darme una ducha –le anunció -¿Quieres que te lleve una muda?

-Si, no te demores –le ordenó. Camil sonrió tontamente.

-Claro que no mon chery –no hubo respuesta pues el azabache ya había colgado.

El Uchiha miraba su celular como si fuese la cosa más interesante. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no sabía que hacer.

-Sasuke-sensei –lo llamaron dos niños desde la puerta, el más grande traía una charola con comida y la más pequeña un refresco.

-Papi Itachi nos pidió que le trajéramos algo de comer –dijo la pequeña. Muchos de los niños que vivían en la mansión llamaban a Itachi, Minato e incluso a Konan y cuidadoras: padre o madre; especialmente los más pequeños.

-No tengo hambre –les dijo sin mirarlos; a pesar de no haber dormido ni comido nada, no se sentía cansado o hambriento. Tal vez era por su enorme preocupación o por que, seguramente su cuerpo había decidido desconectarse de la realidad, sea cual fuera lo hacia sentirse como si volara.

-Pero debe comer –insistió el niño –Papá Minato dijo que si no come ya no lo dejaría seguir cuidando de Naru-niichan.

Cual mágicas palabras, el Uchiha tomó la charola para comenzar a comer, mientras que lo hacia, la más pequeña se acercó a la cama donde el rubio dormía, se arrodilló, tomando entre sus manos el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello; diciendo una oración en voz alta.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó, al ver que el niño imitaba a la más pequeña.

-Le pedimos a Dios que Naru-niichan se ponga bien –respondió la niña –Dios, no dejes que Naru-niichan se muera, él es muy bueno y todos lo queremos mucho, no dejes que ese señor feo lo lastime de nuevo.

-Por favor Dios, deja que Naru-niichan se quede con Sasuke-sensei, él es muy bueno y no le pegará a Naru-niichan por favor.

Sasuke estaba impactado; él había perdido la fe cuando sus padres murieron. Pensaba que sus padres aun estarían con él si en realidad existiera un Dios, pero nunca tomó en cuenta las bendiciones a su alrededor; tenía a su hermano, a Minato y sus padres, era reconocido como uno de los mejores artistas plásticos, tenía a Camil y aun así había perdido su fe, pero esos niños que solo habían sufrido maltratos, abusos y quien sabe que más, conservaban su fe con esa inocencia y pureza única en un niño.

Sasuke se acercó a ellos, arrodillándose al lado de la niña, colocó los codos en la cama, junto las manos y comenzó a orar mientras escuchaba a la pequeña; "Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos…"

A esas alturas sabía que Hajimi ya sospechaba de él e Itachi seguramente esa era la razón por la que el pelirrojo se encontraba esperándolo en su oficina.

-¿Qué demonios les enseñaron en la escuela de artes? –se preguntó el heredero de los Namikaze recordando las advertencias de Sasuke y Camil.

El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían; necesitaba calmarse y actuar ante ese bastardo como si no supiera nada.

-Namikaze-san –lo llamó su secretaria tan pronto lo vio entrar –. Hajimi-sama lo esta esperando en su oficina –el rubio volvió a dar otro suspiro, esta vez más profundo –La junta de las 2:00 p.m. se recorrió a las 4:00 p.m. y…

-Después veremos eso, Tenten –le dijo en tono cansado –No me pases llamadas a menos que sean de vital importancia.

-Como diga, Namikaze-san –respondió la castaña.

Minato dio otro suspiro. Más le valía que las clases de actuación funcionaran.

-Hajimi –dijo como saludo al momento de entrar, el aludido respondió con un "Namikaze" mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en su cómoda silla –¿A que debo tu visita?

-Dejemos de formalidades –soltó molesto -¿Dónde esta? –le exigió saber mirando al rubio con odio.

-¿Perdón? –Minato hacía un buen trabajo fingiendo no saber por donde iba la cosa.

-No te hagas el idiota, Namikaze –dijo golpeando el escritorio con el puño –Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-No soy un adivino, Hajimi –le dijo frunciendo el ceño –Si solo has venido a decir tonterías te…

-¿Dónde tienes a mi esposo? –le interrumpió.

-Según tus propias palabras: mi hermano se encuentra en Londres –dijo secamente, aguantando sus ganas de matar a ese sujeto, ahí y en ese lugar. -¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que hace mi hermano si no hemos ni intercambiado palabra desde hace semanas?

Hajimi miró a su cuñado con odio, mientras el rubio se mantenía serio, tal vez un poco molesto, pero nada que pudiera delatarlo.

-Si ya has terminado, te pido que te vayas, que a diferencia de tí, no tengo tiempo para perder con bromas tontas.

-Te estaré vigilando Namikaze…

-No me amenaces, Hajimi –le cortó molesto terminando con un: "Si me entero que algo malo le ha pasado a mi hermano… te mataré"

El pelirrojo le dedicó una última mirada de odio antes de retirarse, convencido de que no sabía nada.

Minato se hundió en su lugar, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Estuvo cerca –pensó aliviado. Seguramente Hajimi ya no sospecharía de él y con un poco de suerte, tampoco de Itachi, al menos por el momento, ya solo esperaba saber que harían Sasuke y Camil.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Gomen ne por la demora, espero les guste el capitulo n-n


	18. Capitulo 18 Despierto x Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 18.- Despierto x Confesiones**

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, despertando a la cruda realidad; su mirada estaba borrosa, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle. Poco a poco fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba; ciertamente no era su casa pero tampoco era un hospital, ¿En donde se encontraba?

-Naruto –aquella voz sonaba un poco cansada pero también estaba matizada de un sentimiento de alivio.

El aludido estaba sorprendido, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke; tenía ojeras algo marcadas, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y mal abotonadas, sus cabellos estaban algo desordenados; aun así el azabache no se veía mal, al contrario, aquel aspecto un tanto desaliñado, le daba un extraño toque de sensualidad.

Sasuke estaba muy aliviado y feliz de que el menor de los Namikaze despertara; una verdadera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y sincera que hizo que Naruto se sintiera en otro mundo; uno muy lejano en donde no existía nada más que él y Sasuke, sonriéndole siempre de esa manera tan bella. Aunque por desgracia, esa atmósfera no duró mucho, pues en ese momento Deidara y Camil hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Veo que el paciente ya ha despertado hum –mencionó Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –. Nos tenía muy preocupados, joven Namikaze.

-Iré a decirles a los otros que ya ha despertado –anunció el francés antes de retirarse.

Deidara se acercó a la pareja para así poder examinar a su paciente; una vez terminó de revisarlo y comprobar su estado, satisfecho con los resultados, se excusó para dejar a la pareja sola nuevamente.

-Yo… ¿Dónde estoy ttebayo? –preguntó con voz débil y sumisa, temeroso de ser lastimado, aquello hizo que al Uchiha se le encogiera el corazón y una inmensa ira se apoderara de él; por suerte era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones y el rubio no pudo percatarse mas que de su mirada triste.

-Estas a salvo –le aseguró sosteniendo una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas –. Aquí nadie te puede hacer daño –Naruto derramó algunas lágrimas al sentir la calidez de los dedos que acariciaban su rostro con suavidad.

-No llores –le pidió en un susurro, limpió las marcas de lágrimas con delicadeza –. Eres muy hermoso cuando sonríes.

Naruto sintió una calidez en su pecho; era la primera vez que le decían algo como eso; se sentía tan bien con esas caricias y esas dulces miradas; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía querido… amado.

-Naruto, ¡gracias a dios que estas bien! –exclamó Konan desde la puerta –¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó preocupada mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke -¿Tienes hambre? ¿Frío? ¿Te duele algo?

Konan no era la única que había entrado a la habitación; Itachi, las cuidadoras y muchos de los niños y sus madres se encontraban aglomerados en la puerta; todos felices de saber que Naruto había despertado.

-¿Ko-Konan-san? ¿Itachi? –Naruto estaba confundido, pero a la vez muy agradecido de la presencia de todos.

-Naru, nos alegra que hayas despertado –habló Itachi dedicándole una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida por el rubio.

El ojiazul buscó con la mirada a su hermano o alguien de su familia, pero nada, ninguno de ellos se encontraba ahí; bajo la mirada, desconcertando a los presentes.

-Minato esta en su oficina –habló Itachi.

-Sabíamos que Hajimi sospecharía de él, por eso le pedí que regresara y actuara como si nada –habló Camil en tono tranquilo.

Naruto miró al extranjero; le parecía haberlo visto en alguna ocasión anterior, pero no recordaba cuando.

-Mi nombre es Camil Lambert Conwael –se presentó el francés –. Soy amigo de Sasuke y también su representante. Nos conocimos en la exposición de hace unos meses.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues la mención de aquella exposición, inevitablemente trajo a su mente el recuerdo de aquel beso.

-Bueno, ya vieron que esta bien –habló Deidara en tono molesto –. Ahora quiero que se retiren que el paciente necesita descansar.

-Yo me quedare –habló Sasuke en un tono que no daba cabida a réplicas.

-Eh, Deidara –habló Camil para evitar que sus amigos comenzaran una discusión –. Necesito hablar contigo, vamos a tomar un café –le dijo arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta, dejando sola nuevamente a la pareja.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio; ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o como comenzar a hablar.

Sasuke tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse sobre Naruto, de besarlo, de decirle que lo amaba desde el primer momento en que le vio; deseaba tanto decirle cuanto le dolía ver como el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba lentamente, siendo reemplazado por esa profunda tristeza y dolor.

-Yo… gracias por cuidar de mi ttebayo –habló Naruto; tenía la vista fija en sus manos que apretaban las sábanas con nerviosismo.

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón; ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz ese maldito de lastimar a un ser hermoso como lo era Naruto?

No pudo soportarlo más, en un rápido movimiento atrapó al rubio en un abrazo; asustando a Naruto, en un principio, pero correspondiendo un minuto después. Se sentía tan bien, tan a salvo, en los brazos de Sasuke nada existía más que aquel sentimiento tan cálido que le reconfortaba.

-Te amo –murmuró Sasuke en el oído del rubio; provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.

La confesión había tomado por sorpresa al Namikaze, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan perfecto como lo era Sasuke Uchiha, se fijara en alguien como él?

En otra parte de la mansión; Camil y Deidara se encontraban hablando. El mayor tenía una expresión seria y molesta; miraba a Camil como si de un momento a otro fuera a lanzarse contra él para golpearlo o mínimo gritarle, ¿Es que acaso el menor era idiota?

-¿Es que estas demente? –le preguntó el médico –. Eso es suicidio, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Camil negó débilmente. Desde que Estéfano falleció, Camil sentía que no tenía razón para seguir viviendo o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Su familia y el único amor de su vida habían sido asesinados; lo único que lo mantenía aun respirando era la amistad y cariño fraternal que sentía por Sasuke.

Por muchos años el Uchiha había sido su piedra angular; ni por un instante lo había dejado hundirse, estaba en deuda con él y lo menos que podía hacer era retribuirle por lo menos una pequeña parte.

-Ellos me quitaron todo en la vida. No voy a permitir que le hagan lo mismo a Sasuke –dijo con seguridad.

La expresión de Camil era tan dura y fría que parecía un demonio con esos ojos que brillaban con odio y sed de sangre.

-Estéfano hizo cosas terribles para que tú no te vieras involucrado en ese sangriento mundo nuevamente –le recordó –, ¿Es que quieres tirar todo su sacrificio y esfuerzo a la basura? –la voz de Deidara se escuchaba desesperada. No quería que el mayor tesoro de su mejor amigo se perdiera solo por los deseos malsanos e ideas desesperadas.

-Por favor Camil, piénsalo bien –le rogó al borde de la desesperación. Camil miró al joven unos segundos. Cuando lo conoció, creyó que era el novio de su hermano.

Deidara era médico, no por deseo propio, si no por imposición de su familia; él siempre deseo ser un escultor, había logrado que muchos de sus obras llegaran a muchas galerías, pero al igual que él, había renunciado a su sueño después del asesinato de Estéfano, ¿Tan enamorado estaba de su hermano?

-Si… Estéfano estuviera vivo –comenzó a hablar Deidara –, ¿Aun planearías hacer una estupidez como esa?

Camil miró al médico con ojos abiertos como platos; haciendo que este se arrepintiera de haber dicho aquello. Camil comenzó a temblar ligeramente; la desesperación se había apoderado de todo su ser, la sola idea de creer que su hermano estuviera con vida lo hacia olvidarse de todo. En un arranque; tomó a Deidara por el cuello de sus ropas, azotándolo contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Esta vivo? ¿Estéfano esta vivo? –preguntó mirándolo con ojos llorosos y suplicantes. Aunque en el fondo sabía que su hermano estaba muerto, aquella necesidad de verle nublaba cualquier rastro de raciocinio.

-Tú sabes que eso no es posible –habló con un susurro de voz, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Camil lo escuchara –. Él murió, tú estabas presente.

Lo sabía, sabia perfectamente eso; aun así no pudo evitar sentir como se rompía lo poco que quedaba de su corazón. Se dejó caer de rodillas a los pies del mayor como un niño pequeño; aferrándose al pantalón del médico como la última vez, cuando su hermano falleció y como esa vez, unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon.

Deidara se sentía culpable por haber provocado que Camil recordara tan dolorosos sucesos, pero en cierta forma era necesario. Se acercó al oído del menor, susurrándole palabras de aliento; le dijo que su hermano estaba vivo en su corazón y estaría ahí mientras que lo recordara, pero no con tristeza o culpa pues ello no le agradaría a Estéfano. Poco a poco el menor se fue tranquilizando hasta quedar solo pequeños espasmos.

-Será mejor que te laves el rostro –le sugirió Deidara acariciando su rostro con amor fraternal.

-Lo siento –se disculpó apenado –. Se que soy un egoísta. Yo perdí a un hermano, pero tú perdiste al hombre que amabas –Deidara parpadeó un par de veces como asegurándose de haber escuchado correctamente.

Estéfano fue mi mejor amigo y gran apoyo –dijo –. Entre nosotros no había más que amistad –aclaró.

-Pero tú… dejaste la escultura cuando él… -ahora si que Camil se había quedado muy confundido.

-No he dejado de esculpir –le respondió sonriendo –. Estéfano fue quien me convenció de llevar mi trabajo a las galerías –. Deidara guardó silencio por unos momentos para luego volver a hablar; tal vez cometería una indiscreción que podría manchar la memoria de su amigo, pero el menor tenía derecho a saberlo –. Él estaba enamorado de cierto francesito que creció para convertirse en el representante del "ángel oscuro".

La confusión de Camil había llegado al máximo; tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados, ¿Era verdad que Estéfano sentía algo por él? ¡Dominic no le había mentido!

Ahora fue el turno de Deidara de ser abrazado por un efusivo Camil que no cabía de felicidad.

-Gracias por decírmelo –le dijo sin dejar de abrazar a un muy confundido Deidara quien solo atinó a contestar el gesto.

Camil le agradeció un par de veces más antes de irse en dirección al sanitario para lavarse el rostro; no quería encarar al azabache con las mejillas húmedas y marcadas por las lágrimas.

Pocos minutos después; Camil entró nuevamente a la habitación del menor de los Namikaze encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa: Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus brazos rodeaban a Naruto y sus labios estaban unidos en un dulce beso.

-Qu'est-ce que tendres sont! (¡Qué tiernos son!) –exclamó Camil desde la puerta, ocasionando que la pareja se separara bruscamente. Naruto estaba sonrojado y Sasuke miraba al francés con deseos homicidas.

-Mas vale que tengas una buena razón para habernos interrumpido –siseó el azabache.

-Oh, no te enfades chery –sonrió el francés ignorando el enojo de su amigo –. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

-Hn, entonces lárgate –gruñó molesto.

-Sasuke –lo reprendió Naruto –, no deberías ser tan grosero con Camil-san ttebayo.

-Oh, no te preocupes petit renard blond (pequeño zorro rubio), Sasuke siempre es así de cruel conmigo –comentó poniendo ojitos llorosos y mordiéndose uno de sus dedos para aumentar la escena dramática.

-Déjate de estupideces –gruñó el azabache con molestia –Dime lo que quieres antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Bien –comentó Camil como un niño pequeño al que han regañado –, tengo que hablar contigo… por el trabajo "especial" –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

El Uchiha comprendió y asintió con la cabeza; le dijo a Camil que lo vería en dos horas en la oficina de su hermano. El francés comprendía que su amigo quería pasar un momento a solas y disfrutar del amor que sentía por Naruto, por lo que no replicó cuando el azabache le pidió que se fuera.

La hora de la verdad se acerca; cuándo eso suceda, ¿Sasuke será capaz de matar al Hajimi?

_Continuará…_


	19. Capitulo 19 Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 19.- Sasuke x Naruto**

Aquel lugar se mantenía en silencio casi sepulcral, muy diferente a los sonidos ensordecedores y el olor a pólvora que siempre embriagaban el lugar; había pequeños cubículos, de los cuales, solo uno se encontraba en uso.

Tanto Sasuke como Camil llevaban gafas de tiro y tapones de oídos del tipo "casco", frente a ellos había algunas dianas a una distancia de dos metros, otros más se encontraban a cuatro y cinco metros. El Uchiha disparaba a las mas cercanas; al principio no lograba acertar ningún tiro, pero con el pasar de las horas, su puntería fue mejorando, pasando a los cuatro metros y posteriormente a los cinco.

Caía la noche cuando ambos amigos abandonaron el campo de tiros; al subir al auto, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

—Camil —lo llamó mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad —, ¿Cómo es que conseguiste este lugar?

—Mi amigo es el dueño, _cherry_ —respondió el francés mientras ponía en marcha el motor. Aquello hizo que el azabache se tensara, ¿Y si el amigo de Camil sospechaba cuando sucediera el asesinato? —. No te preocupes Sasuke, suelo venir aquí y pedirle el lugar para mí y mi acompañante —explicó imaginándose los pensamientos del azabache.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, se sentía demasiado cansado como para discutir con el rubio.

—Regresemos a casa —volvió a hablar el extranjero.

—No, llévame con Naruto —ordenó tajante.

—Sasuke, si en verdad quieres seguir con esto. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de la fundación —el azabache le dedicó una mirada de odio –que a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado –, logró poner nervioso al rubio —. Sólo mientras pasa todo —agregó, poniendo en marcha el auto.

— ¿Y no es ya suficientemente sospechoso que tú y yo estemos en Japón cuando se supone que deberíamos estar en una gira? —cuestionó con acidez.

—_Non_, todos creen que estás enfermo a causa del estrés y de la falta de descanso —respondió con una sonrisa —, ¿Cómo crees que pude lograr cancelar todos nuestros compromisos sin que quisieran demandarnos hasta por los calcetines? —Sasuke volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro, está vez, de alivio; por lo visto su amigo francés se había anticipado –sin saberlo en ese momento –, al problema que estaban enfrentando.

El resto del camino, lo hicieron en silencio; Camil aparcó el auto en la cochera. La casa parecía estar deshabitada, como si la servidumbre se hubiese ido a dormir temprano; al entrar, el azabache se dio cuenta que no era que los sirvientes se hubiesen retirado temprano, más bien se habían ido.

—Les di vacaciones, argumentando que necesitabas estar solo —dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó con cierta molestia –odiaba que Camil tomara decisiones referentes a la servidumbre sin consultarlo –, el extranjero tan solo le sonrío; pidiéndole que fuese a la habitación de huéspedes, que ahí encontraría la respuesta.

Con cierto recelo y parsimonia, Sasuke subió al tercer piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de Camil, la suya y las dos de huéspedes; en una de ellas había una nota con la clara letra del blondo francés.

**No hagas mucho ruido o podrías despertarlo.**

**Tú extremadamente hermoso y sobre todo apuesto amigo: Camil.**

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro; su amigo no tenía remedio. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y procedió a girarlo lentamente; la puerta se abrió con un ligero clic, entró cuidadosamente, divisando un bulto en la cama que parecía moverse.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, si era una broma de su amigo, se aseguraría de volverlo eunuco. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama, posó una mano en las sábanas, retirándolas parcialmente, revelando unos rubios cabellos.

El corazón comenzaba a latir con tanta fuerza que, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría por la garganta; ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba su rubia obsesión, aquel ser que le quitaba el aliento y era dueño de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió ligeramente, una vez más se sentía culpable de pensar en romperle el cuello a Camil –éste siempre sabía como sorprenderlo –, se sentó en el sillón que estaba convenientemente al lado de la cama, esperando pacientemente que el rubio despertara.

Abajo; Camil se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena para él, Sasuke y su invitado; mientras cocinaba, hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

—No te preocupes, Minato, _petit renard Blond_ (pequeño zorro rubio), ésta en excelentes manos —no pudo evitar que el doble sentido saliera de sus labios, ocasionando que el rubio del otro lado de la línea le gritara un sin fin de maldiciones —. No me refería a mí.

—_Más te vale que a mi hermano no le pase nada o te juro que te castraré y mi madre es médico; se como hacerlo _—aquel comentario hizo que el francés temblara ligeramente, ¿Por qué todos lo amenazaban con lo mismo? Que crueles eran con él.

Minato colgó el teléfono al tiempo que soltaba un ligero suspiro; se hundió más en su sillón, cerró los ojos, recordando la plática que había tenido con el representante de Sasuke la noche anterior.

Los herederos de las familias Namikaze y Uchiha se encontraban en compañía del Conwael; el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

—Naruto ésta seguro aquí —habló Minato con molestia —. Hajimi ya no sospecha de nosotros.

—Estoy seguro que aun sospecha y será solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubra.

—No tiene pruebas —está vez fue Itachi quien habló.

—Tarde o temprano hará que sus sirvientes hablen, además, están las cámaras de seguridad que de seguro tendrá en su casa.

—Las cámaras no serán problema —dijo Itachi —. Shikamaru y yo nos encargamos de eso.

—Pero hubo testigos y Hajimi no tardara en hacerlos hablar…

—En ese caso; les daré dinero para que se vayan lejos —Camil negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Si Hajimi tenía tratos con la mafia y el crimen organizado; si los sirvientes que vieron a Itachi y Minato, sacar a Naruto, se iban, el pelirrojo sospecharía y los amenazaría o torturaría hasta sacarles la verdad. Si eso sucedía, en el peor de los casos: Hajimi enviaría a alguno de sus matones a la fundación, poniendo en peligro a todos los que la habitaban y en el mejor de los casos: Demandaría a Minato e Itachi por secuestro y los culparía de las heridas –tanto físicas y espirituales –, que Naruto tenía, en cualquiera de los casos, el peligro estaba latente.

La idea de Camil le evitaba cualquier peligro a la fundación, a sus habitantes y la pareja, pero ponía en peligro al menor Uchiha y al extranjero; esto ciertamente preocupaba en demasía a Itachi.

—Hajimi cree que Minato y Sasuke no se llevan bien, ¿Me equivoco? —Ninguno de los dos supo que contestar –la verdad era que no sabían si Hajimi creía tal cosa –. El Namikaze recordaba haberse quejado de su cuñado un par de veces frente a su hermano y Hajimi pero no creía que el pelirrojo lo recordase.

—Camil —lo llamó Itachi —. Lo que propones los pondrá en peligro a Sasuke y a ti, ¿Qué pasará cuando se sepa de la "desaparición" de Naruto? —le cuestionó —¿No crees que la servidumbre que trabaja para ustedes los podrían en evidencia?

Camil negó ligeramente con la cabeza. El rubio les explicó que, había logrado interrumpir la gira de Sasuke –sin que les llovieran las demandas, claro –, inventando una enfermedad para el Uchiha, aunque las pinturas aun continuaban en la gira; cierto era que en Japón no se conocía la noticia, pues el rubio en persona se había encargado de eso.

—Aun así —habló Itachi, su preocupación era palpable en sus ojos y voz —. Tú y Sasuke correrán demasiado peligro —Camil sonrío con una mezcla de ironía y calma.

Ya estaban en peligro y el albergar a Naruto no lo aumentaría, pero quizás lo disminuiría –con el kitsune bajo su cuidado, Sasuke se concentraría en él, olvidándose de Hajimi –. Finalmente pudo convencerlos.

—Llevaré a Sasuke a un campo de tiro —anunció el francés —. Deidara aprovechará ese tiempo para llevar a Naruto a casa.

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? —lo cuestionó el Namikaze, el rubio más joven asintió.

—Tomaré todas las precauciones necesarias para que el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha no se vea enlodado.

Aquellas palabras y la determinación en los ojos del joven, preocuparon a la pareja, ¿Qué tendrían planeado hacer?

_Continuará…_


	20. Capitulo 20 Je t'aime

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 20.- Je t'aime**

Naruto comenzaba a despertar los sedantes que Deidara le había suministrado, comenzaban a perder efecto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar bien pues su visión estaba algo borrosa; al enfocar bien pudo percatarse que no se encontraba en la fundación. La habitación era amplia, de grandes ventanales y decoración estilo europeo tradicional; lo que llamó más su atención fueron los cuadros colgados en las paredes, todos ellos parecían ser de la misma persona.

—Me alegra verte despierto petit —dijo Camil quien acababa de entrar.

—Camil-san—dijo confundido —. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en casa de Sasuke y mía —le respondió cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a la cama donde el rubio se encontraba —. Espero te guste tu habitación —comentó mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba el Uchiha. Naruto asintió aun sin poder salir de su confusión.

Naruto miraba su alrededor, ocasionando que Camil sonriera. Seguramente el rubio se estaría preguntando por el azabache.

L'amour est dans l'air (el amor está en el aire) pensó el francés con alegría. Por lo menos Sasuke tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Sasuke se está bañando —dijo respondiendo la pregunta no formulada, ocasionando un rubor en el menor al verse descubierto —. Ha estado dos días sin separarse de ti y francamente ya olía a león —comentó frunciendo la nariz y haciéndose abanico con la mano cómo si estuviese oliendo algo putrefacto. Aquello ocasionó que Naruto soltara una pequeña risilla.

Sasuke acababa de entrar justo a tiempo, pues había podido escuchar la risa de Naruto, más no así la broma de Camil (para fortuna de éste).

—Camil… —habló Sasuke sobresaltando al extranjero quien dio un pequeño brinco al creerse descubierto.

Por otro lado, Naruto se había sonrojado, pues Sasuke vestía un pantalón holgado de color negro, una camiseta de tela delgada que permitía ver su bien formado pecho; en sus hombros traía una pequeña toalla pues su pelo aun permanecía húmedo, ya que el Uchiha no había querido estar un minuto más alejado del Uzumaki.

—Cherry —saludó sonriéndole con cierta picardía —. "No te sentí llegar" —comentó con doble sentido, ganándose un fuerte golpe por parte del aludido.

—Ve a preparar algo de comer para el dobe —le ordenó ocasionando un ceño fruncido por parte de Naruto y un fingido puchero y lágrimas por parte de Camil.

—Qué cruel eres conmigo, _mon cher_ —con fingido tono lastimero —. Yo que te entregué los mejores años de mi vida —dramatizó antes de salir de la habitación.

Sasuke resopló molesto; si no fuera por que Naruto estaba ahí, ya le habría dado unos cuantos golpes (y una buena tortura).

—No deberías ser tan cruel con Camil-san —lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke volvió a soltar un pequeño resoplido de molestia.

Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con soportar las estupideces de Camil, encima tenía que aguantar a Naruto regañándolo por él.

Seguramente algún dios le gustaba burlarse de él.

Camil regresó veinte minutos después con un carrito con diversos platillos que ciertamente se veían deliciosos.

_La cocina también es un tipo de arte. Uno que le permitía volver a crear arte_

Aunque en esta ocasión, los platillos hechos por el francés eran sencillos y simples a la vista; su sabor y aroma eran solo comparables a los manjares hechos en los restaurantes de cinco estrellas.

La comida y la convivencia era lo mejor que Naruto había tenido en mucho tiempo. El Uzumaki se enteró entre las bromas y comentarios burlones, que Sasuke y Camil se conocían desde la universidad (un suplicio para el azabache).

Camil terminó hablando de Francia, del lugar en donde había crecido y sus hermosos viñedos; uno de sus comentarios había incomodado a Naruto: Espero que su boda sea en los viñedos de mi familia, son muy hermosos en esta época.

Naruto bajó la mirada temblando ligeramente. ¿Casarse de nuevo? No, no quería pasar por ese infierno nuevamente. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de tranquilizarse. A los dos mayores se les rompió el corazón y una rabia indescriptible los dominó (especialmente a Sasuke) quien no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Naruto se había sobresaltado al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, pero después se dejó hacer y es que se sentía tan bien y tan seguro. Camil miró la tierna escena dándose cuenta de la dulce expresión que su amigo tenía en el rostro. Sonrió alegre por su amigo y por el rubio.

_Al fin están completos._

—Si vives con temor del pasado no serás capaz de ver las maravillas que el mundo te ofrece.

Naruto levantó la mirada, alejándose un poco del azabache. Aquellas palabras que el francés había dicho lo sorprendieron. Tenía razón, aun así no podía evitar el temor que ello le causaba.

El silencio que había invadido la habitación era agradable; como si no existiera la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna; lastimosamente aquel ambiente tranquilo fue interrumpido por el celular de Sasuke que se encontraba en la pequeña mesita de noche.

—Mochi, mochi… —contestó el azabache. Su rostro se puso serio al escuchar la voz al otro lado, miró a ambos rubios antes de abandonar la habitación dejándolos un poco confundidos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto a Camil, el aludido encogió los hombros no dándole mucha importancia al comportamiento de Sasuke.

El francés se dio cuenta que el rubio comenzaba a ponerse triste nuevamente; su hermoso rostro contorsionándose en una mueca de tristeza.

— ¿Te gusta tu habitación? —preguntó el extranjero.

Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a ver la habitación a detalle. Era grande y acogedor, los cuadros colgados en las paredes eran de un ángel rubio y ojos azules; se le hacia tan familiar, pero no sabía el por que.

— ¿Ya lo has reconocido? —le preguntó Camil con una media sonrisa en los labios. Naruto negó débilmente, aun con el temor impreso en su rostro; aquello ocasionó que el ojiverde lo mirara con melancolía oculta tras sus ojos cerrados y una ancha sonrisa —Esos cuadros los hizo Sasuke —de eso se había dado cuenta, era el estilo del ángel oscuro —. Los hizo inspirado en ti.

Naruto ensanchó los ojos sorprendido. ¿Sasuke se había inspirado en él? No, eso no era posible, él era un ser sucio, basura. No era digno de inspirar la obra de un genio, casi un dios como lo era el ángel oscuro; seguramente Camil era la persona que había inspirado tan bellos cuadros y solo trataba de ser amable.

Camil era muy hermoso, sus rasgos eran finos pero sin llegar a ser afeminados, sus ojos eran de un verde como el jade, su cabello era de un rubio platinado y hermoso, no como el suyo, rebelde y espantoso. Su cutis era perfecto y sin imperfecciones, en cambio él tenía esas marquitas en las mejillas, causadas por un accidente cuando aun era un bebé; el francés era un dios y él un simple gusano. No comprendía por que Sasuke se había enamorado de él teniendo a su lado a una persona tan perfecta como lo era Camil.

Camil parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta del estado del menor, se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la cama y le abrazó, ocultando el rostro del rubio en su pecho. Se veía tan frágil y perdido. Pasaron dos minutos antes de que el francés separara un poco a Naruto de sí.

—Sasuke te ama —le dijo de pronto —. ¿Sabes por que? —Naruto negó débilmente con la cabeza, susurrando que era horrible y no merecía que nadie le amara, aquello ocasionó que Camil se molestara con el bastardo que había destruido el espíritu de aquel joven. Suspiró. Entonces recordó —Quiero mostrarte algo —dijo al tiempo que se separaba totalmente del menor, agachándose al lado de la cama, rebuscando debajo de esta —. ¡Aquí está! —exclamó feliz, extrayendo una hermosa caja negra de cuero negro y algo grande; la colocó en las piernas del menor.

Naruto miró la caja, luego a Camil quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego a la caja nuevamente ábrela, le había dicho el francés sin quitar aquella sonrisa boba del rostro. Con cuidado, retiró la tapa, revelando dos hermosas estatuillas, una de ellas era un hermoso ángel de largos cabellos, una de sus manos estaba sobre su pecho y la otra extendida como si invitara a alguien a tomarla, su mirada era… ¿triste?, en sus labios había una sonrisa amable, se encontraba sentado en un lecho de rosas, a su lado había un pequeño zorro el cual parecía mirarlo con interés. La otra era de un zorro atrapado por una serpiente.

—Esta la hizo Sasuke cuando te vio por primera vez —dijo Camil tomando la pequeña estatuilla de ángel —. Y esta… —señaló la que aun permanecía en la caja acolchada —es la que creó cuando te vio en el restaurante. Nació al ver la tristeza y dolor en tus ojos.

Cómo una animalito atrapado por una serpiente

Naruto miró la figurilla del zorro con cierta melancolía. ¿Esa era su yo actual?

—Sasuke te ama —le aseguró el ojiverde guardando nuevamente las estatuillas —. Creó estas estatuillas pensando en ti. Son su tesoro más valioso y no permite que nadie las vea o toque —el francés le guiñó un ojo —. Mantengamos esto en secreto.

Naruto sonrió nervioso mientras Camil guardaba la caja bajo la cama nuevamente, justo a tiempo pues Sasuke entró a la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Miró a Naruto relajando su mirada, olvidándose por completo de la furia que invadía su ser.

Ve a terminar los arreglos le dijo Sasuke a Camil en español pues dudaba que el menor conociera aquel idioma y no se equivocaba. El extranjero comprendió lo que su amigo quería y salió del dormitorio con un "au renoir"

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama y no en la silla como la vez anterior. Naruto tan solo asintió dándole a entender a su anfitrión que ya se sentía mucho mejor — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —cuestionó haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—No me dejes… —le pidió en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke lo escuchara.

El Uchiha se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, acarició el rostro de Naruto quien cerró los ojos ante el agradable contacto.

El Uzumaki fue acercando -inconscientemente –su rostro al del azabache hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tímido beso. Al principio, Sasuke se había sobresaltado ante esto, pero poco a poco fue convirtiendo ese tímido contacto en uno apasionado y lleno de amor.

Quería demostrarle cuanto le amaba y necesitaba. Quería hacerle comprender que él jamás lo lastimaría, que siempre estaría a su lado para defenderlo, para amarlo, por que se había quedado prendado a él y le era tan o más necesario que el aire mismo.

—Te amo… —le susurró aun sin despegar del todo sus labios.

_Continuara…_


	21. Capitulo 21 Carta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 21.- Carta**

Camil se dejó caer en el sofá que había en el estudio que compartía con Sasuke, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía; no era la física lo que más estragos hacia en él, si no la mental.

—Después de esto me tomaré unas muy largas vacaciones —se prometió aunque interiormente pensaba que no sobreviviría.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándolo, tomó el aparato y miró el número: era Minato.

— ¿Sucede algo, _mon cher_? —preguntó el francés tan pronto contestó el teléfono —Voy para allá… no, es mejor que Sasuke no sepa nada.

Malas noticias pero no inesperadas. Mitsuki había ido a casa de sus suegros exigiéndoles que le entregaran a su esposo –graso error –, Tsunade se había enfurecido por las injurias y reclamos del pelirrojo y lo había echado de su casa e inmediatamente llamó a su hijo mayor. Ahora la histérica y furiosa mujer se encontraba con Minato, exigiéndole una explicación.

Camil salió de la casa con la excusa de comprar algunos medicamentos y víveres. Cuando entró a la oficina donde se le había indicado, fue recibido por los gritos de la histérica mujer.

— ¡Camil que bueno que llegaste! —exclamó Minato sin poder ocultar su felicidad y alivio.

—Ahora Minato está ocupado, así que regresa después —espetó la mujer, Camil sin embargo solo le sonrió amistosamente.

—Permítame presentarme _madame_ —habló ignorando olímpicamente las miradas asesinas de la rubia —. Soy Camil Lambert Conwael, es todo un…

—Sé quién eres —le cortó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos —, eres el representante de Sasuke.

—_Oui_ _madame_ —respondió sonriéndole.

—Madre —la llamó Minato quien se había mantenido al margen —. Camil vino por que yo lo mandé llamar.

Tsunade lo miró esperando una explicación. Camil fue quien le contó lo que había sucedido (omitiendo lo de sus hermanos y lo del plan de asesinar a Mitsuki). La matriarca Namikaze estaba furiosa; tenía ganas de asesinar a ese miserable bastardo de la forma más cruel y sanguinaria que se le ocurriera. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese maldito a reclamarle de la desaparición de su hijo?

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Minato?! —le reclamó furiosa — ¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres?!

—Por favor, no se moleste con él —habló Camil —. Minato solo hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

Tsunade trató de tranquilizarse, pero le era tan difícil aplacar esa ira que consumía su ser.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —interrogó la mujer —Quiero verlo.

—El joven Naruto se encuentra al cuidado de Sasuke y mío —explicó el francés.

—Quiero verlo —repitió siseando.

—No creo que sea conveniente, madre —replicó el rubio

— ¡Soy su madre y exijo ver a mi niño!

Camil suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que Tsunade Namikaze –como cualquier madre –, no se rendiría hasta a haber logrado ver a su hijo.

—Creen que Sasuke sufre alguna grave enfermedad —habló Camil mientras extraía algo de su cartera: una tarjeta que le extendió a la rubia —. Esta es la dirección, le sugiero que lleve su maletín para no levantar sospechas o el joven Naruto podría ser descubierto y eso pondría en peligro su vida.

Fue iniciada la noche cuando Camil retornó a casa; había comprado víveres, medicinas, además de dos cajas; una de ellas no más grande que la palma de una mano.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —lo reprendió el azabache tan pronto como el francés entró por la puerta.

—Sé que me extrañaste, chery pero no era necesario que me esperaras —dijo el francés con cierta alegría.

—Hn. ¿Trajiste las cosas? —preguntó escuetamente sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—_Oui mon cher _—dijo entregándole el pequeño paquete y las medicinas —. Iré a preparar la cena.

— ¿Qué es lo que contiene esa caja? —lo interrogó mirando el objeto con cierta curiosidad y desconfianza.

—Un regalo de mí para mí —respondió el extranjero antes de alejarse con inusual prisa, desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño en señal de desconfianza. Algo tramaba ese francés lunático; miró el obsequio que tenía en su mano, ya después se ocuparía de ese tonto, en esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Camil suspiró aliviado al momento de cerrar su puerta con llave, dejó el paquete en la cama para poder abrirlo con desesperación, revelando una peluca de largos cabellos plata, algo de ropa y una pequeña cajita blanca que guardaba unos pupilentes de color.

—Lo siento mucho Sasuke —habló a la soledad de su habitación —, pero por nada del mundo dejare que vayas conmigo… sería peligroso para ti y solo me estorbarías.

Camil se aproximó al mueble que estaba junto a su cama; abrió el cajón para sacar un pequeño frasquito: somníferos, los guardó en su bolsillo antes de salir para ir a preparar la cena.

—Se ve delicioso, Camil-san —dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo triste, poseía un poquito de brillo.

—Espero lo disfrute —dijo el francés antes de avanzar a la puerta.

— ¿No se quedará con nosotros? —cuestionó el Namikaze desde su cómoda cama. El aludido miró a los ojos de cielo y le sonrió dulcemente para luego posar su vista en Sasuke quien tenía una expresión de enojo y desconfianza en el rostro.

—_Non_, mi abuela solía decir: dos son compañía, tres son multitud —dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo antes de abandonar la habitación del Namikaze.

El francés se recargó en la puerta una vez salió; cerró los ojos y aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron recibir para después dejarlo escapar de un golpe.

Adentro, Naruto y Sasuke comían sus alimentos sin sospechar nada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos. Naruto en su cama y Sasuke en la silla recargado en el filo del colchón.

—En verdad lo siento —se disculpó Camil mirando a su amigo —. Esto es lo mejor… espero me comprendas.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón extrayendo un sobre, el cual colocó en la mano de Sasuke.

Camil salió de la casa cargando una maleta deportiva, subió a un taxi que lo llevó al hotel donde se hospedaban los Tribbiani.

—Pensamos que no vendrías —comentó Diana con ese tono pedante que Camil tanto odiaba.

—No digas eso hermana —habló Dominic con falso tono amable —. Nuestro pequeño hermano jamás nos defraudaría —colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello del menor quien se separó de él inmediatamente como si fuese hierro caliente o algo parecido.

—Esto lo hago por Sasuke —dijo decidido, ocasionando que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

—No nos importa si lo haces por amor al arte —habló Diana con molestia —, solo hazlo y ya.

Camil asintió con la cabeza, tomó su bolso y entró en una de las habitaciones sin siquiera pedir permiso. Media hora después salió usando la peluca; la había peinado en una trenza; sus ojos habían cambiado a un color rubí. Vestía un pantalón ajustado que marcaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo; en su cuello portaba un collar como el que usaban los perros.

— ¿Listo? —Camil asintió aceptando la gabardina que la mujer le ofrecía. Ignoró las miradas lascivas que el mayor le dedicaba, tratando de reprimir una mueca de asco.

Camil cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula cuando el automóvil se puso en marcha. El pasado del que había huido por tantos años atrás aparecía nuevamente para envolverlo con sus viscosas garras, hundiéndolo en las tinieblas de las que ya nadie podría salvarlo.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, le tomó un par de segundos el darse cuenta donde se encontraba; miró al rubio quien aun dormía ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Los platos de la cena habían desaparecido; apretó los puños dándose cuenta que en su mano derecha descansaba un sobre blanco.

—Camil —murmuró al reconocer la letra en el sobre. Abrió la carta comenzando a leer:

_Sasuke cuando leas esto yo ya me habré ido. Te pido disculpas por no cumplir con mi promesa pero tú simplemente no puedes ir; estarías en peligro y solo me estorbarías._

_Sé que en estos momentos debes estar molesto y deseas buscarme pero no podrás; para el momento que leas esto; Deidara, los Namikaze y tu hermano deben haber llegado. Les pedí que por nada del mundo te dejaran salir y sé que no lo harán._

_Cuida bien del joven Naruto, hazlo feliz y sé feliz a su lado._

_Tu amigo que te quiere: Camil Lambert Conwael._

_P.D: Si muero quiero que esparzas mis cenizas en los viñedos de mi familia._

Sasuke arrugó el papel con frustración; sabía que Camil planeaba algo pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento para cuidar del rubio.

—Eres un idiota —dijo a Camil como si éste se encontrara frente a él.

Mientras tanto; Camil y Dominic entraban a una imponente mansión donde fueron recibidos por Orochimaru. Ya no había vuelta atrás; había entrado en la madriguera de la serpiente y debía ser más astuto que ellos si es que quería sobrevivir.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg_chan: ¡El final esta próximo!

Youko_Saiyo: ¿Camil logrará salir vivo de está?


	22. Capitulo 22 Humillación y dolor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 22.- Humillación y dolor**

Sasuke tenía un serio conflicto emocional; por un lado quería ir en busca del idiota de Camil, matar al bastardo que se había atrevido a lastimar a SU dobe y luego golpear al francés por su estupidez, pero también quería permanecer al lado del rubio y no separarse de él.

—Me alegro que ya esté despierto —habló Deidara quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Camil? —preguntó con molestia. El rubio médico sonrió de lado; Sasuke si que era interesante, siempre directo al punto sin rodeos. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza posando su mirada en Naruto.

—De nada sirve que te lo diga —aseguró caminando a la cama para examinar a su paciente —. Camil está en peligro y si te digo donde encontrarlo con seguridad irás a buscarlo y eso sería una sentencia de muerte para él.

— ¡¿Y el idiota pretende que me quede de brazos cruzados?! —gritó despertando al kitsune con un sobresalto.

— ¿Sasuke? —cuestionó el rubio con cierto temor. Sasuke pronto se arrepintió de haber perdido el control al ver al menor temblar como una hoja, se acercó a él para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de su mano y deseó morir cuando el Namikaze cerraba los ojos con pánico. Lo tomó en un abrazo sobre protector.

—Perdóname —se disculpó en su oído para que solo él pudiese escucharlo —. No quise asustarte… no estoy enojado contigo.

El azabache le dio un profundo beso cargado de amor antes de excusarse y salir de la habitación; con suerte podría escaparse por un rato y buscar a su tarado amigo francés.

—Sasuke… —murmuró un tanto preocupado.

—No te preocupes por él —habló Deidara regalándole una hermosa sonrisa —, está pasando por algunos problemas existenciales. Estará bien.

El kitsune asintió no muy convencido con las palabras del otro rubio, pero prefirió no decir nada y permitir que el médico le revisara. Cuando Deidara llevaba acabo su labor la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a Tsunade. Naruto se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué hacia su madre ahí? ¿Acaso sabía que él…?

De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos ante la sola idea de que su madre supiera por todo lo que había pasado; tenía miedo de que lo despreciara o peor aun que lo mirara con lastima o asco.

—Mi niño —dijo la mujer antes de que el menor rompiera en llanto —. Naruto —murmuró abrazándolo contra su pecho. Ella también lloraba a causa de la impotencia y furia que dominaba su ser. Había sido una mala madre. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que su niño sufría?

Deidara había optado por dejar solos a madre e hijo, se dirigió a la sala donde Itachi y Minato discutían con Sasuke; éste último insistía en saber el paradero de Camil.

— ¿Para que quieres saberlo? —lo cuestionó Minato.

—Es mi derecho matar a Hajimi… Camil no puede quitármelo.

— El matar a ese sujeto no cambiara nada —habló Deidara metiéndose en la conversación. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de odio —. Solo serás igual que él.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —lo cuestionó Itachi.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado en su lugar; no quería, no deseaba ser como ese bastardo pero es que la rabia que sentía era tan grande que todo su ser vibraba con tan solo pensar en tenerlo en frente. Aquel golpe no había sido suficiente, necesitaba verlo sangrando en el suelo y suplicando por su vida.

—Mi hermano ya sufrió mucho a causa de ese desgraciado —habló Minato en tono serio —. ¿Deseas ser tú quien lo haga sufrir más?

—Yo sólo quiero protegerlo —afirmó Sasuke en un hilillo de voz. Minato le sonrió, colocó una mano en el hombro del azabache a manera de apoyo.

—Entonces no lo dejes solo —le dijo sin apartar su mano —. Naruto necesita de ti más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza; apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Interiormente sabía que Camil había hecho lo correcto. Él no sabía usar arma alguna ni mucho menos como actuar en una situación de peligro pero aun así se sentía furioso; era la primera vez que no podía serle de utilidad a su mejor amigo.

—Haré lo que sea mejor para el dobe —dijo finalmente.

Su amigo se estaba sacrificando por él y por el momento solo podía respetar su decisión.

Camil sentía un enorme asco a causa de las miradas que los cuatro hombres tenían sobre él; como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne y ellos perros hambrientos. Por algunos instantes comenzó a pensar que su idea había sido una estupidez pero tan pronto como cruzaba por su mente el francés la eliminaba; "Lo haces por Sasuke" se repetía incesantemente.

—Es la mascota preferida de mi hermana. ¿Lindo, no? —cuestionó Dominic colocándose detrás de Camil levantándole el rostro con una de sus manos.

—Si que lo es —admitió Hajimi —. Es una pena que ya no sea virgen —agregó mientras uno de sus dedos paseaba por los labios de Camil.

—Tal vez lo sea —habló Orochimaru —, de aquí… —agregó tocando el trasero del ahora albino —siendo la mascota de una mujer no creo que haya sido usado de esta parte, a menos que ya hayas jugado con él mi querido Dominic.

—En absoluto —admitió el aludido —, sin embargo no puedo garantizarles que su entrada sea aun virgen —sonrió —. A Diana le encanta "aparear" a sus mascotas.

—Entonces yo lo probaré —habló Hajimi tomando a Camil por el brazo jalándolo fuertemente, lo que ocasionó que cayera al suelo con un golpe seco.

—Disfrútalo —accedió Dominic mientras el pelirrojo se desabrochaba el pantalón dejando al descubierto su miembro.

—Chúpalo —le ordenó al albino señalando su semi erecto pene.

Camil sabía que debía hacerlo de lo contrario todo se iría al caño. Cerró los ojos abriendo la boca para permitir que aquel trozo de carne entrara a su boca; tuvo que reprimir una horcada cuando Hajimi lo metió todo de golpe casi ahogándolo.

— ¡Ah! —gimió el pelirrojo cuando el francés comenzó con la felación —Eres… ahh… bueno… mmm.

Camil tenía experiencia en lo que a sexo se trataba pero en esta ocasión no lo disfrutaba, sentía asco y el sentir que el pelirrojo estaba apunto de venirse no ayudaba mucho. No pasó mucho antes que su boca estuviera llena con el semen de Hajimi; no pudo evitar escupirlo lo que le ganó un puntapié en el rostro.

—Mas te vale que no vuelvas a hacer eso —habló Dominic en tono desafiante mientras ayudaba a Camil a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Por qué defiendes a ese pequeño conejito? —habló Pain por primera vez.

—Este… conejo es muy valioso; vale más que cualquiera de sus mascotas y mas les vale no dejarle marcas.

—Bien —sonrió el pelirrojo —. Tú quítate la ropa y ponte en cuatro —le ordenó al francés.

Camil miró a Dominic quien asintió levemente; bajó la cabeza despojándose de la poca ropa que tenía, se colocó en cuatro. Gritó dolorosamente cuando el hombre entró en él sin preparación alguna.

A lo largo de su vida sexual él siempre había sido el activo (seme) nunca había experimentado ser quien recibiera, pues siempre lo consideró como propiedad única de Estefano. ¿Era así como se sentía ser penetrado? No, sus compañeros de cama jamás habían gritado o gemido a causa del dolor ni derramado lágrima alguna por esa causa, al contrario todo sonido o lágrima que salía de ellos era de placer.

La escena era tan erótica que los otros hombres comenzaron a excitarse de sobremanera. "El pequeño conejo" gemía tan dolorosamente que los estaba haciendo llegar al clímax.

Camil sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría… ese hombre lo estaba embistiendo cada vez con mas fuerza, lastimando cada vez mas su ya herida entrada.

—Pongamos a trabajar a esa boquita tuya —dijo Orochimaru metiendo su miembro en la abierta boca de Camil.

—Yo también deseo probar —habló Pain cegado por la lujuria.

Dominic sonrió complacido; su hermano era mejor de lo que esperaba, estaba seguro que muy pronto esos tres idiotas estarían a su merced.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Nos vemos en la siguiente n_n

Usarechan: Porqueeeeee????!!!!! Camil noooo!!!! T_T…. Nos vemos. XD


	23. Capitulo 23 ¿Fin del juego?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 23.- ¿Fin del juego?**

Camil yacía en el piso de fino mosaico desnudo, herido y sucio; sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado y solo esperaba el momento en que sus torturadores se despertaran para continuar con su infierno.

El francés dejó escapar un pequeño gemidito ahogado cuando se movió intentando levantarse, castigando aun más, su ya de por si su maltratado cuerpo.

Hazlo por Estéfano. Camil… tú puedes. Se repetía incesantemente mientras se arrastraba al bolso deportivo que Dominic había dejado a propósito para él; con dificultad la abrió extrayendo su contenido, unas jeringas con un extraño líquido en su interior.

—Espero que funcione —murmuró haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse tratando de no soltar sonido alguno, para no despertar a los tres hombres.

La forma más eficaz de acabar con ellos sin dejar pistas claras de un asesinato era con una sobredosis de alguna droga como la cocaína o heroína, así los forenses pensarían que eran tan solo unas víctimas más de los excesos y la adicción.

Tan solo había logrado inyectar a Hajimi y Pein cuando Orochimaru despertó sin que el francés se percatara.

—Tal parece que el pequeño conejito no era tan indefenso —mencionó el pelinegro antes de dispararle a Camil dos veces a quemarropa.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco dejando que la sangre manchara el pulcro azulejo. Orochimaru sonrió victorioso, una tercera detonación se escuchó y después… nada, todo quedo en un total silencio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos estaban orando por que Camil regresara a salvo; incluso Gaara y Sai quienes habían llegado la noche anterior.

—Seguramente estará en un hotel en alguna parte de la ciudad con alguna nueva conquista —dijo Gaara a Sasuke. Ambos se encontraban en la oficina del último para poder hablar a solas.

—Eso espero —murmuró antes de llevarse un cigarro a la boca.

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas? —lo cuestionó Gaara levantando una ceja. Sasuke tan solo murmuró un "desde ayer en la tarde".

La verdad es que Sasuke había dejado el cigarro cinco años atrás, pero con todo lo acontecido no pudo evitar recaer (prefería eso al alcohol).

—Seguramente aparecerá pronto con esa cara de idiota —dijo Gaara para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente, aunque la verdad él estaba tan preocupado por Camil como todos los demás.

Era realmente lo que Sasuke deseaba pero no podía evitar sentir que algo malo había ocurrido. Gaara no pudo evitar darse cuenta del estado del Uchiha; conocía a Sasuke de toda la vida y jamás lo había visto en tal estado de ansiedad, que no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba enamorado del francés.

¿Qué si estaba enamorado de Camil? No, en realidad la pregunta debería ser sí estuvo enamorado del francés durante los últimos años de escuela e incluso algunos posteriores, sin duda hubiese dicho que sí. Aunque siempre supo que Camil estaba enamorado de alguien más y con el tiempo aprendió a verlo solo como un amigo y después como su hermano; ahora su corazón le pertenecía a Naruto.

Naruto se había convertido en lo más importante; amaba cada parte del menor, aun cuando solo lo había visto contadas veces, sentía que lo conocía a la perfección. El amor que sentía por él era como esos que describían en las novelas románticas que las mujeres solían leer imaginándose ser las protagonistas; ese amor que te hace sentir en las nubes con tan solo una mirada o una leve sonrisa.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Minato quien acababa de entrar —. Naruto quiere verte —Sasuke asintió antes de apagar su cigarro —. ¿Desde cuándo fumas? —no hubo respuesta —Como sea, es mejor que te des un baño o te cambies de ropa antes de ir a verlo —Sasuke asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó el pelirrojo. Minato suspiró pesadamente. Su hermano necesitaría mucho tiempo para sanar; tendría que recibir terapia psicológica por tiempo indeterminado, además de algunas otras cosas más que no valía la pena mencionar.

—Y aun falta lo peor si es que Camil tuvo éxito —finalizó preocupado.

Gaara siempre consideró a Camil como un bufón o Casanova con un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, pero ahora que sabía de los planes que había hecho el francés se daba cuenta que aquella frase era muy cierta: las apariencias engañan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tres días después, las preocupaciones de Minato y de todos se hicieron realidad; el cuerpo de Misuki Hajimi fue encontrado junto a Pein y Orochimaru; los dos fueron identificados como los lideres de dos de los carteles delictivos más conocidos en Japón. Pein y Hajimi habían sido declarados muertos por una sobredosis de heroína y la muerte de Orochimaru se tomó como un ajuste de cuentas de alguna banda rival.

Naruto al ser esposo de Hajimi había tenido que presentarse a declarar y a identificar el cuerpo; Sasuke, por supuesto que estuvo con él en todo momento. Obviamente, con todo lo que había acontecido la prensa los hostigaba todo el tiempo, pero poco a poco el tema se fue olvidando; todos, excepto los que odiaban a los homosexuales y veían en ese asunto una oportunidad para difamarlos.

Pasó un mes y con ello la tempestad, pero aun había algo que preocupaba a todos. Camil, el rubio simplemente se había desvanecido sin que nadie supiera nada de él. Lo buscaron en todos los hospitales, cárceles e incluso morgues pero nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

—Estará bien —le aseguró Deidara —, Camil es un sobreviviente —Sasuke y el médico habían continuado en contacto, ninguno perdía la esperanza de encontrar a Camil con vida y a salvo.

—Seguramente estará en alguna playa mexicana disfrutando de lo lindo —dijo Minato.

—Es verdad —lo apoyó Itachi. Ellos dos también continuaban buscando al francés sin perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo —. A Camil le encanta México, tal vez esté ahí.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar; tan solo era un mensaje con unas cuantas palabras pero bastó para hacerlo levantarse de su lugar y abandonar la habitación sin siquiera dar explicaciones, dejando a todos muy confundidos.

"Ve al hospital general de Tokio, ahí encontrarás lo que buscas"

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! T-T

Youko Saiyo: XD pronto sabremos lo que le pasó al lindo francés.

Lizerg-chan: Hasta dentro de tres días n-n


	24. Capitulo 24 Mirando al futuro parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 24.- Mirando al futuro parte I**

Sasuke llegó en cuestión de minutos al hospital (seguramente pasándose algunos altos en el camino), al bajar de su Ferrari negro recibió un segundo mensaje.

"Pregunta por el joven de cabello corto y plata en calidad de desconocido".

Sasuke no sabía por que obedecía a un total desconocido –bien podría ser una trampa –, pero algo en su interior lo obligaba a continuar. Preguntó a la enfermera encargada por un joven de cabello corto y color plata, la mujer lo miró un segundo antes de revisar sus archivos; en efecto había un joven con esas características que había sido ingresado un mes atrás. Su corazón latía con fuerza estaba seguro de haber encontrado a su amigo.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —la enfermera pareció meditarlo un momento antes de asentir.

—Lo llevaré con el Dr. Conor, él es quien está atendiendo a nuestro joven desconocido —le informó la enfermera quien se había quedado encantada con el apuesto y sensual azabache.

La enfermera lo condujo hasta uno de los consultorios que ostentaba una pequeña y elegante plaquita con el nombre "Dr. Conor". Tocó un par de veces antes de entrar.

El consultorio era igual que cualquier otro, con un escritorio, tres sillas, una cama para auscultar pacientes, una báscula, etc., sentado detrás del escritorio se encontraba un hombre maduro de rasgos occidentales.

—Dr. Conor —lo llamó la enfermera —.Uchiha-sama está aquí por nuestro joven desconocido —el médico asintió indicándole a la enfermera que ya podía retirarse.

—Siéntese Uchiha-sama —le pidió el médico indicándole una de las sillas vacías.

—Estoy buscando a alguien… su nombre es Camil Lambert Conwael —habló Sasuke sin rodeos.

— ¿Y por que cree que mi paciente es la persona que busca? —lo cuestionó un tanto desconfiado.

—Por que desapareció hace un mes y una de mis fuentes me informó de una persona que se asemeja a sus características —respondió comenzando a molestarse.

El hombre lo meditó unos segundos antes de levantarse, indicándole al Uchiha que lo acompañase.

El médico lo condujo hasta la sección de terapia intensiva.

Camil había aprendido a odiar las habitaciones de los hospitales, pues en ellas había perdido a la mayoría de sus familiares; podías adornarlas con infinidad de flores y globos, pero no dejaría de ser un lugar estéril, frío, con olor a enfermedad, medicinas y muerte. Los hospitales tenían un aura gélida, quizás por el sufrimiento de las personas que ingresaban a ese lugar y que inevitablemente dejaban una partecita de ellos impresa entre esas cuatro paredes.

Sasuke entró despacio a la habitación, en cierto grado temeroso de que el joven no fuese Camil. Al ver el aspecto en el que se encontraba, comenzó a rogar por que no lo fuese.

El joven peliplata se encontraba en la cama conectado a varios aparatos y un respirador para ayudar a sus pulmones. El joven parecía dormir plácidamente; la máscara de oxigeno dejaba escapar de vez en vez, el vaho de su aliento, una buena cantidad de medicamentos se le administraban por medio del suero.

Aquel rostro era inconfundible, a pesar de que el peinado y el color de cabello eran diferentes para el azabache no había dudas… era su amigo.

— ¿Es a quién busca? —Sasuke asintió. El azabache le pidió al médico que le informara del estado de su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero necesito que un familiar…

—Camil no tiene más familia que yo —lo interrumpió un poco irritado —. Soy su apoderado legal —el doctor guardó silencio un par de segundos.

Camil había llegado en estado crítico; su hígado había resultado muy dañado y uno de sus riñones también había quedado inservible. Por suerte habían logrado salvar el hígado y encontrar un donante para el riñón, pero lo más difícil había sido lidiar con la perdida de sangre; Camil pertenecía a un tipo muy raro, pero nuevamente había ocurrido un milagro y un hombre occidental había llegado para donar sangre que por suerte era compatible con la del francés. A Sasuke, aquello le intrigaba.

—Tenía signos de violación —el médico no le mencionó a Sasuke que las dos balas que habían ocasionado las heridas de Camil no habían aparecido y no había sido posible recoger ADN de su agresor pues simplemente habían sido destruidos —. Lo hemos puesto en un coma inducido para ayudarle a su cuerpo a recuperarse.

— ¿Se va a recuperar? —El médico asintió con seguridad, aunque tan solo una semana atrás se hubiese reservado su comentario.

— ¿Cuándo despertará? —preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

—Se le han retirado los medicamentos que lo mantenían en coma y es cuestión de tiempo para que se despierte —le informó mientras revisaba el expediente y anotaba algunas cosas en el mismo.

—Quiero que prepare el papeleo necesario para trasladarlo al hospital Namikaze. Tsunade se encargará de él —el médico asintió antes de abandonar la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad al azabache.

Ni bien se había quedado solo, el celular comenzó a sonar… era su hermano quien le recriminaba por no contestar el teléfono e irse de esa manera dejándolos a todos preocupados.

—Encontré a Camil… —habló en cuanto su hermano dejó de regañarle —está internado en el Hospital General de Tokio.

— _¿Se encuentra bien?_ —preguntó Itachi al otro lado de la línea. En su voz se notaba la preocupación que el Uchiha mayor sentía.

—Está estable —dijo simplemente.

—_Iremos de inmediato _—Sasuke lo dudó por un momento antes de aceptar. Quizás el saberse querido y acompañado haría que Camil se recuperara mas rápido. Colgó el móvil dejándolo olvidado en el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama; se sentó en la única silla en la habitación, aguardando a que su amigo despertara.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Sasuke escuchó un ligero gemido y los ojos de Camil se fueron abriendo lentamente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó más para sí que para quien estuviera en la habitación.

—Estás en un hospital —respondió Sasuke con tono entre alegre y triste, sobresaltando al francés.

— ¿Sasuke? —la voz de Camil estaba llena de sorpresa. Había pensado que estaba solo y nunca se esperó que el azabache estuviese a su lado — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar —Camil dejó escapar un suspiro mirando al techo; cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

—Yo debería estar muerto —aseguró en un susurro —. Les inyecté a Hajimi y a otro de pelo naranja una sobredosis de droga, pero el tercero se despertó y me disparó después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Los dos guardaron silencio antes de que Sasuke le dijera lo que el médico le contó sobre como lo habían encontrado. Camil recordaba algo vago; unos brazos rodeándolo y una voz pidiéndole que resistiera, que no se dejara vencer; al principio había creído que era Estéfano cuidando de él, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camil fue trasladado una semana después al hospital Namikaze donde la misma Tsunade se hizo cargo de atenderlo. El francés recibía visitas todos los días; su habitación estaba llena de flores y regalos que Itachi, Sai, Minato y Naruto le traían, incluso el mismo Sasuke solía traerle libros de arte o incluso DVDs de la serie de "Nocturninos", el programa que había visto el francés en el último viaje a México.

Camil se sentía muy feliz, por primera vez en su vida se no se sentía solo; aquel peso con el que había cargado desde que su madre murió y que lentamente lo iba matando. De pronto había desaparecido, era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Se sentía como un bebé recién nacido y en cierta forma así era.

— ¿Cómo se siente, Camil-san? —le preguntó Naruto quien acababa de entrar, traía consigo un ramo de flores blancas para reemplazar las que ya se estaban marchitando.

—Mucho mejor, _petit renard_ —respondió el francés con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Camil se veía mejor desde que Sasuke lo encontrara; la máscara de oxigeno se le había retirado y ya solo le administraban algunos cuantos antibióticos — ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? —lo cuestionó sin borrar su sonrisa. Naruto sonrió débilmente sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama después de colocar el ramo en un florero.

—Aun tengo miedo —admitió bajando la mirada —. Sasuke es muy bueno conmigo pero yo… no puedo evitarlo.

Camil le acarició la cabeza al menor. El francés le dijo que Sasuke era una buena persona, tal vez un poco testarudo, orgulloso, gruñón, pero que lo amaba más de lo que nunca nadie podría creer posible en el azabache.

Naruto estaba impresionado con la fortaleza que el francés tenía; el menor se enteró que Camil había sido violado y torturado (igual que él), pero a diferencia suya, el extranjero actuaba como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

—No dejes que el pasado te domine —le dijo sonriendo —, Sé que es difícil hacerlo, pero no puedes dejar que tu vida sea dominada por el miedo —Camil cerró los ojos antes de continuar —. Mi madre solía decir: "Si tienes miedo de que el pasado se repita, con seguridad lo hará".

Naruto comprendió lo que el extranjero le decía, aun así le era un poco complicado entenderlo del todo; aun tenía miedo pero deseaba tanto avanzar, olvidarse de todo e iniciar de nuevo y ser feliz.

El Namikaze se despidió del francés; debía ir a la terapia que estaba recibiendo en la fundación de su hermano. Cuando se quedo solo, Camil dejó esa sonrisa para reemplazarla por una mueca de tristeza. No estaba triste por lo que le había sucedido… no le importaba, pero el saber que a pesar de todo ese joven –del que tan enamorado estaba Sasuke –, seguía siendo perseguido por el fantasma de su pasado.

¿Cuánto más tendrían que sufrir para poder ser felices?

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro tratando de comprender o por lo menos darle algo de sentido a eso que le parecía tan injusto.

—Estéfano… —murmuró saboreando el nombre entre sus labios como esperando que su amado hermano le respondiera.

—Camil… —lo llamó una voz masculina sobresaltándolo.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: T_T buuaaaa faltan solo dos o tres cap mas y se termina u.u

Usarechan: BUAAAAAA ya no habrá más Camil para Usarechan!!!! T_T


	25. Capitulo 25 Mirando al futuro parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 25.- Mirando al futuro parte II**

Camil quedó sin palabras; en el umbral de su habitación se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba, aquella que suplicaba no volver a ver nunca más.

—Dominic… —murmuró sorprendido y en cierto grado preocupado. Aun estaba débil y no podía levantarse de la cama sin ayuda. Su corazón latía rápidamente, la adrenalina comenzaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo.

—Me alegra saber que ya estas mejor —comentó avanzando hasta sentarse en la silla que poco antes ocupaba Naruto.

Los ojos del italiano tenían un extraño brillo que Camil no supo identificar, pero para él no era nada bueno.

— ¿Qué has venido a buscar? —lo cuestionó receloso. Seguramente había ido a matarlo y le preocupaba que alguien pudiera entrar en ese momento y terminara siendo una víctima más.

—Solo quería saber como estabas —respondió con parsimonia —. No te preocupes que no estoy aquí para dañarte a ti o tu… familia.

—No te creo —siseó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Dominic no le reprochaba tal hecho; él mismo desconfiaría de quien le había arrebatado a la persona que amaba y por poco su vida.

—Solo vine a traerte esto —habló dejando una pequeña cajita roja en las piernas del menor. Camil desvió la mirada tirando el objeto al suelo.

—No lo quiero —soltó molesto. Lo único que él quería en ese momento era que ese hombre lo dejara en paz.

—Ábrelo y si no lo quieres puedes tirarlo —dijo colocándolo nuevamente en sus piernas. Camil suspiró pesadamente convencido de que Dominic no se iría hasta que no hiciera lo que quería.

Abrió la pequeña caja revelando un hermoso camafeo antiguo con el grabado de la flor de Liz. Camil se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos completamente nublados de lágrimas. No podía creer lo que veía… era el camafeo de su madre, el que le había regalado a Estéfano y creía perdido a causa de aquel maldito incendio. De pronto toda esa tristeza se convirtió en un odio tan profundo que parecía querer dejar su marca con fuego dentro de su pecho.

—Ustedes lo mataron —las palabras habían salido con tanta furia y odio que el italiano lo desconoció.

Era la verdad; el mismo italiano había sido el verdugo de su hermano ese funesto día; le había arrancado el precioso tesoro –que con tanto amor y recelo cuidaba –, de su inconsciente cuerpo antes de prenderle fuego a la casa.

Dominic no le respondió, tan solo se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta sin pronunciar palabra alguna; sin embargo, antes de salir volteó a mirarlo y dijo:

—Mi hermano Camil ha fallecido… el que ocupa esta habitación es solo un desconocido —finalizó antes de salir.

Su hermana lo esperaba en la limusina con cara de pocos amigos; ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que su mellizo había estado haciendo.

—Debiste dejar las cosas como estaban —dijo en el momento en el que Dominic ingresó al vehículo.

—No podía hacerlo —respondió con parsimonia mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

—Le salvaste la vida —le recordó con molestia —, no era necesario que también le visitaras.

Dominic había sido la persona que salvó a Camil y el asesino de Orochimaru; él también era el responsable de la desaparición de las dos balas en el cuerpo del menor y que el semen de sus violadores fuese no apto para análisis.

—No lo hice por él… —respondió sin mirarla. Diana suspiró pesadamente, ya habría oportunidad de castigar a su mellizo por su estupidez.

—Nuestros negocios han concluido y debemos regresar a Italia —anunció Diana.

—Espero que eso signifique que el esposo de Hajimi nos ha vendido las empresas Hajimi —la mujer sonrió con superioridad entregándole los documentos de su nueva adquisición.

Ese mismo día los Tribbiani abordaron su avión privado para nunca más regresar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke había llevado a Naruto a un restaurante mexicano. Camil lo había aconsejado diciéndole que cualquiera llevaba a su novio a un restaurante francés o italiano, pero no a uno de comida mexicana. Fue tan convincente que el Uchiha terminó haciéndole caso. Llevó a su rubio a un restaurante llamado "Los compadres"

Resultó ser un lugar bastante acogedor y agradable (sin mencionar colorido). Había fotografías en blanco y negro de diferentes épocas, algunas de ella de la época de la revolución, otras de artistas famosos de la época dorada del cine y también de algunos presidentes famosos (Benito Juárez, Porfirio Díaz, entre otros). Había también, maniquís con trajes típicos mexicanos; las meseras vestían con trajes de Adelita ostentando los colores de la bandera mexicana, había un grupo de mariachi que cantaba para las mesas que así lo desearan.

—Es un lugar muy bonito —comentó Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto. Desde que el rubio habló con Camil (una semana atrás), había comenzado a perder su miedo, siempre tratando de mirar al futuro y olvidar el pasado… olvidar su miedo y concentrarse en el sentimiento por Sasuke que lentamente iba creciendo —. ¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar ttebayo?

—Camil —respondió simplemente. Naruto tan solo sonrió, Camil era un verdadero ángel de la guarda.

La mesera llegó enseguida entregándoles la carta y poniendo algo de totopos y guacamole en la mesa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer con una dulce sonrisa —. Nuestro platillo especial de hoy es el pozole verde y blanco y también chile relleno estilo puebla.

Naruto jamás había probado la comida mexicana y no sabía que pedir por lo que dejó que Sasuke fuera el que ordenara (tantos años conviviendo con el lunático francés fanático de la comida latina lo hacía casi un experto). Pidió pozole blanco mixto (con pollo y puerco), para ambos.

— ¡Está deliciosos ttebayo! —exclamó Naruto. Tal vez no era ramen pero aun así era delicioso. Sasuke le sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste —le dijo con voz suave.

Tenían ya cuatro semanas desde que comenzaron a salir y Sasuke creía que ya era el momento indicado para formalizar su relación.

—Naruto —lo llamó después de terminar la comida. Sasuke se le notaba algo nervioso, lo que ciertamente preocupó al rubio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado. Sasuke ahorró palabras y lo besó con todo el cariño y amor que tenía.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó el azabache sin separarse demasiado del rubio. Como respuesta, Naruto se lanzó contra él abrazándolo mientras gritaba "sí, si, acepto".

Por fin la vida comenzaba a mostrarse considerada con ellos permitiéndoles gozar de la felicidad que se les había negado pero, ¿Es en verdad el inicio de un cuento de hadas o sería uno de terror?

_Continuará…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, el próximo capitulo será el último T.T

Youko Saiyo: De hecho serán dos contando el epilogo n_n

Lizerg-chan: Hasta la próxima n.n


	26. Sanando las heridas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 26.- Sanando las heridas**

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto le dijeron a Camil sobre su reciente noviazgo; querían que fuese una sorpresa y decidieron esperar a que el francés saliera del hospital, lo que sucedería dentro de dos semanas más.

En esos momentos Camil no se encontraba solo; Sasuke había ido a cuidarlo como lo hacía cada noche desde que lo encontrara.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke secamente. Había notado la extraña mirada que le dirigía Camil desde que llegó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo cuestionó ganándose un golpe por parte del azabache. Eso se ganaba por cuidar de ese idiota.

—Que salvaje eres, cherry —lloriqueó el francés —, yo que quiero ser considerado y tú me maltratas —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco aunque internamente estaba agradecido de que su amigo no hubiese cambiado nada aun después de aquel evento traumático.

—Explícate… ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? —lo interrogó cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Camil le sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Pues que en vez de estar conmigo deberías intentar conquistar al pequeño girasol.

— ¿Pequeño girasol? —cuestionó con una ceja levantada. ¿En qué demonios pensaba ese francés loco?

—Oui, mon chery —dijo sonriendo —, me refiero a tu lindo zorrito: Naruto.

En verdad que ese francés estaba demente, ¿de dónde sacaba tantas ideas locas?

—Por el momento solo piensa en aliviarte y luego en tus estupideces —comentó, aunque por dentro se moría de risa. Si supiera que Naruto ya era su novio desde hacía dos días, seguramente se infartaría.

—Que aburrido eres chery —comentó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio. Sasuke solo observaba a su amigo entretenerse con un cubo armable. Era asombroso que después de todo lo que había sufrido se comportaba como si nada cuando cualquier otro en su lugar sufriría por lo menos una fuerte depresión o cambiaría radicalmente su forma de ser ¿era acaso que Camil estaba fingiendo? Sasuke frunció el ceño; Camil era su mejor amigo (y aunque le doliera el orgullo) confiaba plenamente en él; entonces ¿Por qué el francés loco no parecía querer confiar en él?

—Camil —lo llamó con tanta seriedad que hizo que el rubio también se pusiera serio.

— ¿Oui, Sasuke?

— ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo? —Camil lo miró interrogante —Sé que estas sufriendo y no quiero que lo hagas solo… soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Camil se quedo con la boca abierta; Sasuke nunca había hablado o dicho cuanto lo apreciaba.

—Sasuke… —Camil suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Le conmovía mucho la preocupación de su amigo… demasiado.

El Uchiha se preocupó al ver lágrimas escapar de los ojos del francés; nunca en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, lo había visto derramar lágrima alguna y hasta cierto grado le preocupaba.

El francés no lo soportó más y estalló en llanto refugiándose en los brazos de su amigo. Sasuke tan solo atinó a acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarlo. Camil era después de todo un humano con emociones, fortalezas, pero también con debilidades (aunque en el caso de él pareciera todo lo contrario).

—Lo siento —se disculpó el francés separándose del azabache. Sasuke negó con la cabeza; aunque no se lo dijera le agradaba que compartiera sus sentimientos con él.

—Yo soy quien debe disculparse —habló sin un ápice de orgullo o arrogancia. En verdad quería ser sincero con Camil; al menos por una vez quería hablarle sin aquellas máscaras y muros que lo aprisionaban —. Has sido el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera desear… eres capaz de poner tu vida en peligro con tal de lograr la felicidad de quienes te rodean…

—Sasuke yo… —intentó interrumpirlo.

—Déjame terminar —le pidió —. Sé que crees que tu vida no vale nada pero te equivocas y me pone furioso escucharte decir o tan solo insinuar que no eres importante o que sería mejor que estuvieses muerto —dijo mirándolo con seriedad — ¿Crees que a Estéfano le gustaría saber que no eres capaz de ser feliz? ¿Crees que puede descansar sabiendo que es el causante de que tú no puedas ser feliz?

Camil bajó la mirada. Tenía razón, todo lo que Sasuke le decía era verdad… había llegado el momento de dejar ir a Estéfano y tratar de ser feliz.

—Vete a descansar Sasuke —le dijo cuando el aludido soltó un pequeño bostezo.

—No —respondió secamente. Camil sonrió agradecido por todos los cuidados que le proporcionaba su amigo.

—Haz estado conmigo desde que me encontraste y no has descansado más que unas cuantas horas…

—No me iré así que deja de insistir y duérmete —lo interrumpió comenzando a molestarse. Vaya que Camil era terco.

Camil sonrió y cerró los ojos aunque no se durmió. Pensó como sería su vida si hubiese logrado ver a Sasuke con ojos de amor y a Estéfano como hermano, pero ni siquiera en su imaginación le era posible lo uno o lo otro (para él, Sasuke era su hermano y Estéfano su amado).

_Algún día encontrarás a tu persona especial_ —dijo aquella voz en lo más profundo de su mente. Camil sonrió casi al borde de la inconsciencia, derramó una lágrima aun con los ojos cerrados y murmuró un: "_gracias… Estéfano_".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camil dejó el hospital pocos días después pero no regresó a la mansión que compartía con Sasuke, sino a la fundación (aun necesitaba algunos cuidados especiales). Para esas alturas el francés ya estaba totalmente harto de los medicamentos, estar acostado o en una silla de ruedas pero sobre todo… ¡estaba harto de estar encerrado!

—Se que estás aburrido pero no puedes salir aún —le reprendió Deidara cuando Camil intentó escapar por sexta vez en el día. La verdad era que el francés ya podía salir fuera, pero ya había sufrido un trasplante, además de otros traumas y el rubio médico no quería arriesgarse a que atrapara algún virus ahora que sus defensas estaban bajas.

Camil hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más en su cama. Deidara sonrió de medio lado. En ocasiones Camil se comportaba como un niño.

Deidara decidió contarle un poco de lo que había acontecido en el tiempo que había desaparecido, principalmente de su reciente noviazgo con un hombre llamado Sasori, un escultor famoso en ese país, (algo que sorprendió a Camil, pues conocía al aludido y no era una persona con quien se pudiera entablar siquiera una conversación), pero por lo que le decía el rubio médico, era totalmente diferente con él; otra cosa que le sorprendió fue enterarse del reciente compromiso de Minato e Itachi ¡eso si que era un acontecimiento! Esos dos llevaban muchos años de novios y todos creían que serían ancianos antes de que alguno diera el primer paso.

—Vaya que han cambiado las cosas —comentó Camil con cierta melancolía.

Mientras ambos rubios hablaban; Sasuke, Naruto y todos los de la fundación arreglaban todo para la fiesta de bienvenida al gran héroe (Camil), pero también era para celebrar el compromiso de Itachi y Minato y el noviazgo de Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuando Camil supo que su amigo y Naruto ya eran novios no le importó que Deidara lo regañara, saltó de la silla de ruedas y se lanzó para abrazarlos repitiendo un efusivo "¡felicidades!".

Naruto tan solo sonrió. Después de lo de Mitsuki; jamás creyó volver a sonreír o si quiera sentirse bien, pero ahora gracias a Camil y sobre todo a Sasuke, quien con paciencia y cariño lo había ayudado a sanar sus heridas y conocer el verdadero amor…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola!

Youko Saiyo: El siguiente será el último capítulo.

Lizerg-chan: Aunque tal vez tengamos un epilogo n_n

Youko Saiyo: Hasta la próxima T.T


	27. Miel sobre hojuelas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a la BBC, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: Arthur x Merlín.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 27.- Miel sobre hojuelas**

Era una hermosa mañana de agosto; habían pasado ya cinco meses desde aquellos traumáticos episodios. Sasuke se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la pequeña terraza de su habitación degustando un poco de café mientras leía el periódico; tan solo un día antes habían regresado después de cumplir con su último compromiso y por suerte no tendría que dejar el país al menos en lo que quedaba del año.

El Uchiha se llevó la taza de fina porcelana a los labios, degustando el líquido tibio que resbalaba lentamente por su garganta hasta dejar una cálida sensación en su estómago. Todo estaba muy calmado… demasiado, ningún sirviente mostraba señales de vida y lo que era perturbador y preocupante: Camil no se había aparecido molestando; ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto desde que regresaron de Alemania.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, quizás su preocupación por el francés era infundada pero por otro lado, bien sabía que el extranjero chiflado aun no se encontraba bien; de hecho dudaba que Camil estuviera tan bien como decía. Varias veces lo había escuchado gritar e incluso llorar en sueños, seguramente aquel traumático evento aun lo perseguía.

Rebuscó por la mansión pero no lograba dar con él; ni siquiera Tanaka, el mayordomo o Miriam, el ama de llaves supieron darle cuentas del paradero de su otro amo. No fue hasta que el dulce sonido de un violín le llamó la atención; guiado por la dulce melodía subió hasta el ático, un lúgubre y polvoriento lugar, muy diferente a la magnificencia del resto de la casa. Se encontró con Camil tocando el instrumento.

El francés estaba rodeado de varias barras luminosas fosforescentes y un par de velas que ayudaban a crear una atmosfera mágica. Camil tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba una pieza de Bach.

Sasuke estaba fascinado (y sorprendido); jamás se hubiese imaginado que Camil tocara otro instrumento que no fuese el piano, ni que lo hiciera tan bien. Por otro lado, el rubio no se había percatado que ya no se encontraba solo hasta que la pieza finalizó.

—Me impresionas, Camil —dijo Sasuke sobresaltando al aludido.

—Chery, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó. Su voz sonaba melancólica e incluso algo dolida ocasionando una mirada preocupada por parte del azabache.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos; ahora sí que estaba preocupado por el rubio.

—Has seguido con pesadillas —afirmó Sasuke logrando que Camil se tensara y comenzara a balbucear intentando cambiar de tema.

—Camil —el tono que Sasuke utilizó era serio y duro, tanto que el rubio detuvo cualquier intento de hacerse el gracioso —. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

El rubio sonrió con melancolía, no podía negarlo; en las últimas semanas había tenido sueños… pesadillas de aquel terrible día, veía sus caras, escuchaba sus gemidos y burlas e incluso podía sentir aquel dolor y humillación.

—No es nada —le aseguró, como un vano intento de reconfortarlo —. El tratamiento está funcionando, no te preocupes.

Sasuke gruñó no muy convencido; miró al rubio guardar el instrumento con excesiva delicadeza y cuidado; este gesto hizo que el azabache levantara la ceja con cuidado. Camil se percató de la forma en que su amigo le miraba y tan solo sonrió.

—Era de Estéfano… Deidara me lo dio poco después de que me recuperara —sonrió radiante mientras acariciaba el fino estuche.

— ¿No ibas a salir con Naruto hoy? —lo cuestionó Camil después de apagar las velas dejando únicamente las barras luminosas. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

La verdad era que ese día Naruto había decidido salir con Sai a comprar los regalos que les darían a Itachi y Minato en su boda, que sería dentro de una semana.

—Pensé que _petit_ había comprado sus regalos en Milán cuando nos acompañó en la gira —comentó el francés extrañado.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras ambos salían de ese lugar; aun recordaba la gran sorpresa que le causó a la prensa y el trauma de sus fans cuando se enteraron que el gran Uchiha Sasuke mejor conocido como el _ángel oscuro_ y el viudo del empresario Hajimi, se encontraban en una relación sentimental y seguramente muy pronto se casarían (algo que ciertamente Sasuke deseaba más que nada).

Sasuke miró la espalda de su amigo antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de la cocina, seguramente con intenciones de preparar la comida poniendo en ciertos apuros al pobre chef que creía su empleo en peligro cada vez que Camil tomaba cualquier cosa en su área de trabajo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un resoplido, pero no detuvo a su amigo; aun a sabiendas que más tarde tendría que soportar las quejas del chef por la intervención del rubio en la cocina, pues sabía que cocinar ayudaba a Camil a olvidarse (al menos por un rato), de aquellos sucesos traumáticos.

Por otro lado Itachi se encontraba probándose el traje blanco que utilizaría en su pronta boda: era un smoking de las más finas telas; el Uchiha sonrió embobado mientras modelaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquel día? ¡Incontables! Pero nunca se había atrevido a proponérselo a Minato por miedo al rechazo que él sabía que el rubio sentía por el matrimonio. Itachi no era el único que se encontraba inmensamente feliz con la pronta unión; Minato estaba que se subía a las paredes del júbilo que invadía su pecho.

_¡Pronto se casaría con Itachi!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Sai habían ido de compras y después de algunas horas de recorrer tienda tras tienda, ambos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos y decidieron descansar en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial; mientras tomaban algo refrescante eran vigilados por la atenta mirada de sus guardaespaldas.

Sai acariciaba su ligeramente hinchado vientre; el pelinegro sonrió radiante al sentir el ligero movimiento de su nonato hijo.

El joven esposo de Sabaku no Gaara ya tenía casi cinco meses de gravidez y está vez el pelirrojo no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a su pareja ni a su bebé, por lo que había contratado a un escuadrón completo de guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué tal te va con Uchiha bastardo? —le preguntó Sai con una sonrisa pícara al ver el leve sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo.

Naruto no podría estar más feliz; a pesar de su renuencia al inicio, había disfrutado el viaje con Sasuke. El Uchiha podía ser orgulloso, frío y en ciertas ocasiones prepotente; pero cuando estaban solos cambiaba completamente, era cariñoso, atento y dulce, siempre mostrándole esa sonrisa seductora que guardaba únicamente para él. Si bien Naruto no se había recuperado aun de las secuelas de su traumático matrimonio (ni lo haría en un largo tiempo), había encontrado en Sasuke un bálsamo en medio de ese sufrimiento.

—Fue muy divertido —respondió sonriendo —. Camil-san siempre usaba algún traje típico del lugar a donde íbamos y Sasuke siempre lo veía como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Sai soltó una risita, sí, Gaara le había contado en una ocasión sobre la rara costumbre de Camil (según el propio Sasuke), por usar ropas típicas del lugar al que viajaba; él mismo había tenido ocasión de verlo una vez vestido de charro.

—No comprendo cómo hace Camil-san para conseguir sus cosplay —comentó Naruto dejando escapar una risita.

—Bueno —habló Sai levantándose mientras se estiraba en el proceso —. Hay que buscar los regalos para Itachi y Minato.

—Y también el de Sasuke ttebayo —agregó Naruto sin poder ocultar un nuevo sonrojo, ni tampoco la alegría e ilusión en su voz.

La habitación de Sasuke era un verdadero y completo desastre; había ropa regada por todos lados, las sábanas que estaban a un lado del colchón, ahora en el suelo; el contenido de los cajones y ellos mismos también estaban en el piso, en fin, el una vez ordenado cuarto ahora parecía la escena de un crimen.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —repetía incesantemente el azabache revolviendo aun mas aquel caos — ¡Maldición! —exclamó frustrado.

Demonios, demonios y mil veces demonios, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese extraviado "eso"? tenía unas ganas tremendas de estrangularse a sí mismo y por supuesto al bastardo que se había atrevido a tomar aquello que buscaba con tanta demencia.

— ¿Chery? —habló Camil desde la puerta. Miró la habitación sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, ¿es que acaso había pasado un tornado por ahí o qué?

—Camil ayúdame a buscarlo —le pidió sin dejar de rebuscar y revolver las cosas con cierta desesperación.

— ¿Buscar qué? —cuestionó confundido. Sasuke lo miró como si hubiese cometido algún sacrilegio o le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra.

Aquello que el Uchiha no encontraba y por lo que había puesto su alcoba patas arriba; era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que el azabache había encargado a Camil el mismo día que se fue.

El Conwael no pudo evitarse una sonrisita pícara; aunque segundos después tuvo que huir de un azabache con deseos homicidas cuando el francés le dijo donde se encontraba aquel objeto.

¿Por qué era tan importante aquel objeto para Sasuke? Simple: dentro se encontraba un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro azul de 10 quilates y delicados acabados. La exquisita joya había sido diseñada por Yamanaka Ino una de las mejores en ese ramo y también una de las pocas personas a las que el azabache llamaba amigo.

— ¿Y cuando piensas dárselo? —lo interrogó el francés una vez los ánimos se calmaron y Sasuke dejó de perseguirlo por toda la casa.

—Esta noche —respondió el aludido sin despegar la mirada de la joya. Camil lloriqueó dramático.

—Petit chery ha crecido y está a punto de unir su vida a la persona que ama —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Maldito francés loco y sus escenas dramáticas.

—Quiero que me ayudes a preparar algo… romántico —Camil parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír; sabía lo difícil que era para el azabache todo lo relacionado con el romance.

Naruto llegó muy tarde esa noche; había regresado a vivir con sus padres por pedido de ellos mismos, pues después de lo que tuvo que vivir no era prudente que viviera solo especialmente cuando necesitaba del amor de sus progenitores.

El menor quedó sorprendido y confundido a la vez; en el recibidor y por el pasillo formando un camino, había pétalos de rosas amarillas y velas que despedían un dulce aroma a fresas. Aquel camino lo conducía hasta el comedor donde Sasuke se encontraba tocando una dulce pero romántica melodía en violín.

— ¿Sasuke? —preguntó confundido.

—Bienvenido a casa dobe —le dijo el aludido con voz sexy y seductora.

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido era decir poco; jamás se hubiese imaginado que Sasuke pudiese ser una persona romántica.

La mesa estaba dispuesta; el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, solo iluminado parcialmente por las velas en la mesa; el dulce aroma que despedía la comida se mezclaba deliciosamente con las rosas ayudando a crear una atmosfera mágica.

Se sentaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que Camil había preparado, hablaron de trivialidades, de sus deseos y de la futura unión de sus hermanos.

Cuando la cena terminó, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar para arrodillarse frente a un mudo Naruto; sacó la pequeña cajita negra.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le preguntó tal y como lo había ensayado con su amigo. Naruto asintió efusivamente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke. ¡Por supuesto que se casaría con él!

Naruto estaba entusiasmado… eufórico; la sola idea de unir su vida a la de Sasuke era suficiente para que se olvidara de todo su dolor y el trauma que tenía de su anterior matrimonio.

_Dos almas destrozadas que habían buscado desesperadamente su otra parte._

_Y ahora que se habían encontrado._

_Solo querían ser felices._

El día de la boda por fin había llegado; Itachi lucia tan hermoso con ese traje blanco que Minato no pudo evitar reprocharse todos esos años perdidos. Eso ya no importaba ahora que se encontraba junto a él y frente al juez que los uniría.

—Namikaze Minato, ¿Aceptas a Uchiha Itachi como tu legítimo esposo y juras amarlo y respetarlo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó el juez. Minato miró a su futuro esposo… tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vio y supo en ese momento que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él.

—Acepto —respondió con firmeza y seguridad.

—Y tú, Uchiha Itachi… ¿aceptas a Namikaze Minato como tu legítimo esposo y juras amarlo y respetarlo en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —respondió con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

—Por el poder que el gobierno de Japón me otorga, yo los declaro esposo… y esposo —el juez sonrió mirando a Minato —, puedes besar al novio.

Un fuerte aplauso y ovación se dejo escuchar en el momento en que los recién casados unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

—Señoras y señores, es para mí un placer presentarles al matrimonio Namikaze —nuevos aplausos y festejos a los que le siguió un baile y una fiesta.

Naruto sonrió inconscientemente al ver a su hermano mientras bailaba con su ahora esposo; miró a Sasuke de reojo quien se encontraba en la misma mesa que él junto a Gaara, Sai y Camil. El rubio cerró los ojos imaginándose a Sasuke y a él en el lugar de sus hermanos; acarició su anillo con ternura recordando lo que esa pequeña joya significaba y eso le causaba una gran ilusión… ¡pronto se casaría! Y ésta vez estaba seguro que realmente sería feliz para siempre.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Youko Saiyo: Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo n-n

Lizerg-chan: Ahora sip, el próximo es el final T-T

Youko Saiyo: En el próximo será la boda de Sasuke y Naruto y también lemon!

Lizerg-chan: n-n Y muy pronto subiré mi primer original cuyo protagonista será nuestro querido Camil.

Youko Saiyo: Hasta entonces.

Lizerg-chan: Feliz 17 de mayo!

Usarechan: Original de Camil! *¬* Mis deseos han sido cumplidos! Te adoro Lizerg-chan!


	28. Los amigos como el vino

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta, GaaxSai y otras.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, Mpreg, además de algunos temas relacionados con la religión, violencia intrafamiliar, Tortura, Rape (Violación), Homofonía, racismo, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 28.- Los amigos son como el vino**

La dulce fragancia de las flores inundaba la mansión. El recibidor de notable tamaño que conducía a una gran escalera en espiral que se enrollaba a través del centro, las varias habitaciones eran de dimensiones impresionantes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Sasuke estuvo en esa gran mansión; los cuadros y estatuas se encontraban dispersos por toda la vivienda como lo recordaba, pero algo había cambiado y era que en la enorme sala había varios cuadros de Estéfano, al igual que fotografías familiares. A los ojos de Sasuke, la casa carecía ya de esa calidez y resplandor que los abuelos de Camil le daban y eso era una verdadera pena.

Afuera, el paisaje era distinto al primaveral que brindaban las flores, los viñedos estaban cubiertos por blanca nieve que brillaba delicadamente con los rayos del sol. La postal que regalaba tan bello lugar era simplemente romántica, perfecta para una espectacular boda.

Ya todos los invitados habían llegado; entre los que destacaban las familias de ambos, amigos e incluso miembros de la prensa y colegas. Los trajes de ambos habían sido diseñados por Itachi y consistían en kimonos masculinos (el que se casaran en el extranjero y en una ceremonia no tradicional, no significaba que no podían ponerle algo de "tradición"), por otro lado, los anillos fueron diseñados por Ino quien se había auto nombrado madrina de los mismos, el banquete fue hecho por su esposo: Akimichi Chouji, uno de los chefs más famosos en Italia. Los adornos y arreglos florares fueron hechos por Hyuuga Hinata, amiga de la infancia de Naruto y esposa del famoso director de orquesta Hyuuga Neji, uno de los pocos amigos de Sasuke y sería él quien se encargaría de dirigir a la orquesta que presidiría la ceremonia.

En esos momentos, Sasuke estaba visiblemente nervioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de Camil, Jiraiya y Minato; los tres, ya vestidos con elegantes smokings blancos y negro (en el caso del patriarca Namikaze), observaban con cierta gracia el comportamiento del Uchiha, pues jamás le habían visto en ese estado.

—Te vez nervioso chery —comentó Camil quien estaba cómodamente sentado en la cama del azabache. Debían aceptar que ese color resaltaba su cabello y el hermoso verde de sus ojos, sobresaltando aun más su belleza.

—Cállate —gruñó molesto tratando de arreglarse la ropa sin mucho éxito. Sus manos simplemente parecían no querer cooperar. Jiraiya dejó escapar una pequeña risita ganándose la mirada molesta de Sasuke.

—Yo estaba igual de nervioso cuando me casé con Tsunade —comentó antes de volver a reír —. Una vez que me casara ya no iba a poder realizar mis investigaciones o coquetear con una chica sin que Tsunade me enviara a visitar el hospital o dormir en la tina.

Jiraiya echó a reír junto con Camil mientras Sasuke y Minato los miraban como si fuesen dementes.

—No te preocupes Sasuke; mi hermano te ama y te hará feliz —le aseguró Minato ayudándolo a terminar de arreglarse.

—Eso lo sé —aseguró el aludido —. Me preocupa no ser lo suficientemente bueno para él, no poder ayudarlo a cerrar esa herida…

— ¡Tonterías muchacho! —lo interrumpió Jiraiya —Mi hijo ha vuelto a ser el mismo joven alegre e hiperactivo gracias a ti. Si tú no eres digno de Naruto, entonces nadie lo es —finalizó.

—Ya lo has escuchado, así que deja esa cara larga que estás en tu boda y no en tu ejecución —agregó Camil con una sonrisa.

Pero Sasuke no era el único que estaba nervioso. Naruto estaba igual o más nervioso que el azabache; daba vueltas por la habitación balbuceando incoherencias y poniendo nerviosos a su madre y a Itachi.

—Naruto cálmate que vas a hacer un agujero en el piso —lo reprendió Itachi apunto de golpear al menor.

— ¿Y si no le gusta cómo me veo? ¿Y sí se arrepiente? —dijo angustiado.

— ¡Por dios Naruto! —exclamó Tsunade a punto del colapso —Después de todo lo que han pasado no te dejaría.

—Así es —le aseguró Itachi —. Mi hermano te ama y daría su vida por ti, así que quita esa cara y termina de arreglarte que si no, los invitados se volverán paletas allá afuera.

Naruto le sonrió regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, pero aun estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo culparlo? Cuando se casó con Hajimi (y aun en el mismo noviazgo) había sido tan feliz, pero después su paraíso se volvió un infierno, ¿y sí sucedía lo mismo con Sasuke? No, eso no iba a suceder, Sasuke no era como Hajimi, era dulce, atento y no tenía reparos en demostrarle al mundo cuanto le amaba; prueba de ello eran los periodistas y los amigos del Uchiha que habían venido a presenciar su unión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se había quedado solo con Camil; Jiraiya era quien entregaría a Naruto y Minato debía asegurarse que los periodistas no hicieran un circo de todo esto.

—Camil… —lo llamó rompiendo el horrendo silencio que los rodeaba. El francés le sonrió a modo de respuesta —gracias… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todos estos años, yo…

—No Sasuke —lo interrumpió derramando algunas lágrimas —, soy yo quien te debe agradecer. Si no fuera por ti yo, quizás estaría muerto o algo peor.

Camil y Sasuke se abrazaron como dos hermanos que se ven después de muchos años. Lloraron en el hombro del otro por las penas del contrario y por las suyas propias y rieron por el día que era y por todos los días felices que le seguirían a ese.

Media hora después; Sasuke ya se encontraba en el altar instalado en el paisaje nevado. Junto a él estaba Camil, su padrino. El juez que los casaría era un viejo amigo de Minato, un hombre llamado Yamato quien había sido de los primeros en unir parejas del mismo sexo. Naruto hizo su aparición poco después del brazo de Jiraiya, quien parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto al igual que muchos invitados.

Tsunade, su ahijada de nombre Shizune y Konan sollozaban por el feliz acontecimiento, al igual que Iruka que tenía una pequeña barriguita de tres meses y estaba sentado al lado de su esposo Kakashi. Por otro lado, Sai sostenía un lindo bebé pelirrojo de dos meses y sonreía dulce.

Jiraiya dejó a Naruto en el altar, besó su frente y amenazó a Sasuke con enviarlo al otro mundo si se atrevía a dañar a su "bebé".

Yamato le sonrió a la pareja, dijo unas cuantas palabras que trajeron mas lágrimas. La ceremonia fue bella y los votos tan emotivos que aun el mismo Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

_Cuando dos almas gemelas se unen, una nueva estrella nace…_

El banquete, la música, los invitados, todo, absolutamente todo era tan perfecto que Naruto se sentía en un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

Llegó el momento del brindis y Camil tomó la palabra, levantó su copa ante los recién casados, inundando a los presentes con la luz de su mirada.

—Mi abuela que en paz descanse solía decir que no existía nada más sagrado que el matrimonio, no por el hecho del mismo, no; sino por que dos personas –primero amigos, luego amantes –, se unen ante la presencia y regocijo de sus amigos y parientes —Camil sonrió con aquella forma que lo caracterizaba. Hizo una pausa para mirar a las parejas, una sentada al lado de la otra y deseó llorar porque él no conocía tal dicha, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se alegró porque su amigo, su hermano había sido bendecido.

—Sasuke, Naruto… ustedes son dichosos pues han conocido el verdadero amor —habló nuevamente —. No les mentiré. No existen los finales de cuentos de hadas. En su vida juntos tendrán momentos tanto tristes como alegres que les ayudaran a crecer y fortalecer su amor… chicos, les deseo lo mejor y no se olviden nunca de todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos, porque sin sufrimiento, los momentos felices son insípidos.

Las palabras de Camil fueron tan conmovedoras que muchos aplaudieron y otros lloraron; muy seguramente mañana muchos medios de comunicación hablarían del emotivo discurso.

Un rato después, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a su habitación a disfrutar de su primera noche de casados antes de disfrutar su luna de miel por el mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Naruto se besaban apasionadamente mientras se despojaban de las molestas ropas, el azabache fue lentamente acostando al menor en la cama; se colocó a horcadas sobre Naruto, devorando sus labios con si fuese la cosa más deliciosa y para él, lo era. Sus cuerpos ardían con la intensidad del mismo fuego que parecía concentrarse entre sus piernas en una deliciosa tortura.

¿Cuánto habían esperado aquello? ¿Cuántas veces se despertaban en la noche sintiendo la excitación del húmedo sueño?

—Tranquilo, no tengas miedo —le susurró Sasuke en el oído para luego lamerlo como si fuese un caramelo. Naruto sonrió y atrapó los labios del mayor en un rápido beso.

—Lo sé, confío en ti —su voz comenzaba a ponerse ronca a causa de la excitación que poco a poco comenzaba a nublar por completo sus sentidos.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrían la tersa piel morena conociendo, aprendiendo reconocer aquel cuerpo que no había explorado hasta el momento.

Sasuke (por increíble que parezca), había respetado a Naruto durante el noviazgo pues quería demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba y respetaba y que por ello, sabría esperarle hasta que se sintiera listo.

La boca de Sasuke bajaba dejando un húmedo camino hacia su pecho, lamió muy casualmente la ya erecta tetilla para luego morderla haciendo escapar de la boca de Naruto un gemido más de placer que de dolor.

La respiración de Naruto era acelerada y miraba extasiado como el azabache disfrutaba torturando sus rosadas tetillas, primero una, luego la otra.

El artista volvió a atrapar los labios del rubio en un beso apasionado. Sasuke soltó sus labios y empezó a besar el cuello, el pecho, su bien formado abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Naruto, robándole otro gemido. Sus osadas manos siguieron el camino descendiendo hasta tocar el sexo pulsante del chico.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sintió esto, a pesar de lo bien que se sentía le causaba cierto nerviosismo.

—No te lastimaré… te lo prometo —le susurró Sasuke al oído causándole un agradable cosquilleo.

Las manos de Naruto acariciaron la sedosa espalda y por voluntad propia ellas siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron sus suaves y carnosos glúteos, era difícil imaginarse que el dueño de ese cuerpo tan perfecto era real.

Sasuke sintió las caricias de Naruto en su trasero mientras su boca recorría su cuerpo. Frotó su miembro entre los muslos de su ahora esposo, ambos comenzaban a ponerse dolorosamente duros.

El rubio sintió el insinuante movimiento del azabache y la deliciosa sensación de sus dos miembros frotándose. Gimió cegado por el éxtasis cuando sintió que la boca de Sasuke tomaba todo su miembro dentro de ella.

—Sasu... —pero una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo arquear la espalda cerrándole la garganta. El azabache lamió desde la base hasta la punta, muy tentadoramente, lo suficiente como para excitarlo más, pero no al punto de completar su satisfacción.

Sasuke lo cogió con la mano y empezó a masturbarlo mientras veía el ruborizado rostro de Naruto. El jadeante chico abrió los ojos ligeramente y se quedó mirando al azabache.

—Sa... —rogó entrecortadamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? —Naruto alzó su mano y tomó el rostro de Sasuke para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, quería sentirlo dentro de sí, ser uno solo, pertenecerle.

La suplicante mirada del rubio era suficiente para saber lo que quería y Sasuke se lo concedió, tomó el miembro con su mano y luego lo puso todo en su boca empezando a chupar con todo, deleitándose con los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

—Ahhh... —el rubio jamás había experimentado algo parecido, era tan agradable y tan excitante que difícilmente podía respirar.

Sasuke era realmente hábil con la lengua, tanto que Naruto se sentía completamente indefenso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo del azabache; su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, de pronto, algo ocurrió dentro se sí, fue como si algo dentro suyo explotara y sintió como algo abrumador tomaba poder sobre todo su cuerpo mientras podía sentir el líquido de su pasión abandonar su cuerpo llenando la boca del azabache con su semilla.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia sintió que Sasuke aun estaba ocupado en él y bebiendo como si realmente disfrutara en hacerlo. Su respiración era aun difícil pero trataba de ganar algo de aire y no se movió para que aquella sensación que tomaba su cuerpo se quedara ahí un poco más. Naruto sintió que Sasuke dejó su sexo y empezó a subir, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y robarle un profundo beso.

Naruto no podía creerlo, no hacía ni dos minutos que había tenido un orgasmo y Sasuke lo estaba excitando nuevamente con sus expertas manos. Sintió que la mano del azabache había dejado en paz su pecho cuando cogió fuertemente sus nalgas, exprimiéndolas, metiendo sus dedos en la fisura entre ellas y acariciar su entrada para luego insertar un dedo. Naruto brincó soltando un ligero gemidito de dolor ante aquel acto inesperado.

Cuando sintió que Naruto se relajaba un poco empezó a mover su dedo dentro de él lentamente y metió otro dedo, lo que hizo que el rubio arqueara la espalda a causa del dolor pero al mismo tiempo de placer; sus gemidos eran tragados por el beso que aun compartían.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos y separó sus labios, posicionándose diestramente entre los muslos del jadeante joven, levantando sus caderas para hacer que las piernas de Naruto rodearan su cintura.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Sasuke se había puesto tan hábilmente entre sus piernas y podía sentir la gran erección del azabache acariciando su fisura. Le sonrió, aunque tembló débilmente al sentir los horrendos recuerdos de su pasado volver a su mente, haciéndolo temer. El azabache notó esto.

—Si lo deseas podemos detenernos aquí —Naruto negó con la cabeza, acercando al azabache aun mas con sus piernas.

—Quiero hacerlo… te necesito —le dijo para luego lamer el níveo cuello. Sasuke le sonrió y selló sus labios en un dulce beso. Las suaves manos de Sasuke empezaron a acariciar el firme abdomen con insinuantes caricias, tratando de relajarlo, exprimiendo la piel de su cintura mientras él se posicionaba mejor entre las piernas del nervioso muchacho.

Naruto estaba nervioso pero a la vez muy excitado, Sasuke podía sentirlo, podía sentir su indecisión, su miedo...

Lo penetró repentinamente, no dándole tiempo de reaccionar para evitarle aun más dolor. La inesperada acción hizo que el joven levantara su torso de la cama y un sonido inarticulado fue oído. A pesar de que no era su primera vez, le había dolido ya que ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo.

—No me moveré hasta que tú lo desees —Naruto tenía los ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas que el dolor de la repentina penetración le había causado, ocasionando que enterrara sus uñas en la pálida y perfecta piel de su esposo.

—Muévete… —le rogó una vez se acostumbro a la invasión en su interior. Parecía tan irreal el sentir a Sasuke dentro suyo… era como un sueño.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo.

Sasuke tomó el sexo de Naruto en sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

Ambos gimieron cuando la penetración alcanzó el punto máximo; estaba tan estrecho y delicioso ahí adentro, tan ajustado y caliente que Sasuke no pudo evitar el moverse más rápido dentro del cuerpo del jadeante muchacho.

El azabache estaba moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo y sentía que la resistencia de su pasaje cedía y entonces, una sensación abrumadora recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió que Sasuke tocaba aquel lugar que lo hacía enloquecer de absoluto placer.

Jamás había experimentado tal éxtasis, tal deseo y lujuria; era increíble cuan placentero podía llegar a ser el acto sexual cuando se hacía con la persona que amabas.

—Sasuke... —gimió el rubio afirmando aun mas su agarre, de manera que la penetración fuera aun más profunda, aun mas fuerte y excitante para ambos.

—Naruto... —era excitante el saber que estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que él quería; era totalmente un sueño y debía agradecerle en gran medida a su buen amigo Camil.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, derramando su semilla; Sasuke dentro del rubio y éste entre ambos vientres.

—Te amo —murmuró el rubio al tiempo que el mayor salía de su interior quedando dormido casi al instante.

—Yo también… hoy y siempre —respondió el azabache atrayendo al menor en un abrazo posesivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camil estaba sentado en la enorme terraza; la fiesta había terminado tan solo una hora atrás y los invitados se habían ido a sus casas o a descansar en sus habitaciones. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y faltaba poco para el alba, hacía frio, mucho, pero aun así Camil solo llevaba su smoking blanco, una botella de vino de la bodega personal de su abuelo y que él cuidaba con mucho recelo, una copa y otra más en el barandal, como si esperara a alguien.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —lo reprendió la gruesa voz de Sasuke. Camil le sonrió extendiéndole la segunda copa con el líquido carmesí.

—Aun no tengo sueño —dijo simplemente al tiempo que Sasuke tomaba la copa —. ¿Tú no deberías estar con Naruto o por lo menos con más… ropa? —Sasuke solo llevaba una bata negra. El aludido gruñó molesto.

—Quería hablar contigo pero no estabas en tu habitación —lo reprendió antes de degustar el sabor del vino… ¡delicioso! Jamás había probado un vino tan exquisito como ese.

—De pronto me sentí sofocado y quise respirar un poco de aire fresco —dijo con parsimonia —. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —le interrogó al tiempo que se servía un poco mas de vino para luego servirle a Sasuke.

—Naruto y yo queremos que sigas viviendo con nosotros en Japón —Camil sonrió dulcemente —. Eres nuestro amigo y no queremos que te alejes de nosotros.

—Gracias Sasuke, pero no me parece correcto —el aludido abrió la boca para refutar pero Camil se lo impidió —. Ustedes están recién casados y necesitan su espacio.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? —Camil sonrió amargamente encogiéndose de hombros, posó su mirada en el nevado paisaje.

—Quizás me quede aquí un tiempo, debo atender las empresas de mi familia y quizás me vaya a México, a ver a los clavadistas en la quebrada de Acapulco, las playas de Cancún y las pirámides en Teotihuacán.

Ambos guardaron silencio, tan solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía y del dulce sabor del vino.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurró Sasuke. Ambos se abrazaron, sabían que no era una despedida definitiva, ellos aun eran representado y representante y sobre todo: amigos, pero por un tiempo estarían separados —. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz —le deseó Sasuke.

—Y yo, que tu felicidad dure hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo —le respondió Camil con una sonrisa triste, sintiéndose extraño sabiendo que ya no podrían estar juntos como lo habían estado todos estos años.

Naruto sonrió al ver aquella escena. Esos dos eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos (en especial por hacer todo un drama), pero los comprendía, eran amigos de prácticamente toda su vida, habían pasado por tantas dificultades. Una frase llegó a la mente del de ojos de cielo:

_Los amigos como el vino, con el tiempo saben mejor._

Su amistad ahora era como el vino que bebían… tan delicioso como ningún otro en el mundo.

**Fin**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: T.T ya ha terminado buaaa.

Youko Saiyo: esperamos les gustara y ya estamos trabajando en el original en el que nuestro querido Camil será el protagonista.

Lizerg-chan: Nos vemos en la siguiente.

Usarechan: Camil, te estaré esperando en tu original! *¬*


	29. Aviso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aviso importante de la autora y el lindo adorable de Camil, personaje favorito de Tears of blood.

(Pagado por las admiradoras de Camil XD)

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola! Espero les gustara esta historia n_n

Youko Saiyo: El motivo de esto es para informarles que ya tenemos el primer capitulo de la historia de Camil.

Camil: Oui, mis pequeños botones de rosas. Mi adorable persona ya tiene su propia historia n_n

Lizerg-chan: *w* http : / / www . amor – yaoi . com / fanfic / viewstory . php ? sid = 53721 & warning = 5 este es el link de la pagina (solo quítenle los espacios), se encuentra en amor yaoi en la seccion de Originales

Youko Saiyo: Bajo el nombre de "Buscando la felicidad"

Lizerg-chan: Y ya que muchs de ustedes lo han pedido haremos un capitulo extra de Tears of blood donde saldrá el hijo de Naruto y Sasuke!

Camil: Así que no se pierdan mi historia ni los capítulos extra que podrán disfrutar muy pronto.

Lizerg-chan: Y no se preocupen que Camil saldrá en los extras.

Camil: Oh, te lo agradezco mi querido botón de rosa.

Lizeg-chan: *w* No tienes nada que agradecer Camil.

Youko Saiyo: -_- Hn. Como sea… en fin, también aprovechamos para informarles que ya la lap revivió y volveré a transmitir de lunes a viernes de 12 a 2 pm (hora de mexico) por RADIACION OTAKU n-n Así que los espero en "el rincón del fanfic"

Lizerg-chan: Ahora sip. Nos retiramos n-n

Camil: Espero me visiten mis preciosas rosas (giño de ojo)

Youko Saiyo: Hasta los extras n-n

Lizerg-chan: Bye, bye

Camil: à bientôt

Youko Saiyo: Ja ne!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
